Love is Stronger Than Pride
by IceGoddessII
Summary: A story of the pain that true love can both cause and destroy. Hiei must conquer his own inner demons before they consume and break him. Will he forgive Yusuke for his interference? Will he allow his new found love with Suki be annihilated? F
1. Anything But This

**Author's note's:** Okay for those of you just stumbling upon this fic I would just like to inform you that unless you read my first story 'Bleeding Hearts' you will have no idea what is going on. So before you proceed any further take a bit of time to read through part one and then come back here. And for those of you who have read my other story, then as I said before, THE SAGA CONTINUES!

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of it's characters. The only character's that belong to me are Suki, Shinigami, Senkensha, Mashin, and a few other's that I can't remember at the current moment :P._

_**Full Summary:** A story of the pain that true love can both cause and destroy. Hiei must conquer his own inner demons before they consume and break him. Will he forgive Yusuke for his interference? Will he allow his new found love with Suki be annihilated? An evil shadow lurks nearby, watching and waiting. Slowly but surely, darkness approaches. The one thing that holds power over all is in jeopardy. It is up to Yusuke and the gang to find and restore it to it's full strength, right after they discover what **it** is._

* * *

'That fool thinks that he can toy with my life? He is going to pay for this!' Hiei stormed out of his apartment with Suki trailing behind him. He was furious, not only at Yusuke, but at himself for allowing himself to fall for his treachery and lies.

"Hiei? Where are we going? What's going on? And what the hell's a Spirit Detective?" Suki was confused on Hiei's actions.

"Not now Suki!" Hiei was curt, and to Suki this, which was Hiei's usual demeanor, seemed foreign to her since she had gotten closer to his heart. It made her feel as if she were miles away from him, when she was truly inches.

Hiei was filled with rage and disappointment. In HIS eyes, Suki didn't really love him, to him she was only a pawn used in his now enemy's game. He couldn't even look at her, and for a while, he didn't want to.

Hiei hadn't realized it but he had made it to Yusuke's front door in a matter of seconds, without any regards for Suki who was left behind a few blocks. At that moment Hiei didn't care that she wasn't by him, he actually was relieved by the prospect. Could it be that he would never have a desire to see Suki again? Was he about to let his anger and pride get the better of him?

Hiei struck the door repeatedly in a searing rage. He didn't consider for a moment that he would awake the boy with quite a severity, in fact he was hoping that his banging alone would kill him before he could even say a word.

Yusuke fortunately was still awake studying for his finals. "Who the hell...?" Yusuke got up from his seat and warily made his way over to his front door. He opened it slowly only to find a very angered pint-sized demon staring him straight in the eyes.

"Hiei, what's up! I haven't heard from you in a while, so how's everything going with Suki?" Yusuke's voice was filled with glee.

"You should know." Hiei responded flatly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yusuke questioned.

"You know EXACTLY what it means you conniving fool!" Hiei's voice was dark and cold. And Yusuke wasn't sure if it was just his imagination, but he was more than certain that he heard sadness in Hiei's voice as well as rage.

"Hiei." Yusuke was trying to be as humble as his heart would allow him to be.

"You set me up, you interfered in my life and you set me up! I was just a toy in your game! Well...I hope you had your fun, because I can guarantee that you WILL be sorry for what you have done to me!" Hiei's eyes burned directly into Yusuke's and in a flash of light Hiei was out of sight.

"What I've done to him? What did I-?" And just then it hit him, somehow Hiei had found out about Yusuke's role as 'Cupid.' "But how...how could he have known about that?" Yusuke turned to grab his coat, and sped out of the door to head straight for Spirit World. Hiei was angry with him, and even Yusuke knew that that was not a good thing.

"Oh no, this is awful!" Koenma grabbed his chin as if to be in deep thought. "Yusuke you dope! I told you that this would never work, and you didn't listen!" Koenma was angry!

"Well at least the two of them are in love so...that's really all that matters." Yusuke added.

"You really don't get it do you?" Koenma continued.

"Get what, what's to get?" Yusuke was confused.

"Hiei knows about our little 'arrangement' now, this isn't supposed to happen!" Koenma was furious.

"So he knows big deal, what's the worse that could happen?" Yusuke was very optimistic.

"Their love could diminish THAT'S the worse that could happen!" Koenma added.

"Oh come on Koenma, what makes you think that that could happen?"

"Since Hiei knows about everything you can bet that he will let his pride get in the way of a very beautiful thing, and that's not the bad thing, what's bad is that he won't even realize it!" Koenma informed.

"Oh man, I never thought about that." Yusuke rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yusuke, that's not the worst of it." Koenma's tone was unreadable.

"What? What is it Koenma?" Yusuke was concerned.

"If Hiei allows his pride to get in the way of his new-found love with Suki, Suki will..." Koenma trailed off.

"What...Suki will what? Koenma tell me! What will happen to her?" Yusuke was demanding.

"She will...ultimately cease to exist." Koenma looked down at his desk.

"No, no you can't be serious!" Yusuke was in denial.

"And that's not the worst part, once Suki ceases to exist, Hiei will be the only one who will remember her. He will go on living with the horror that he let his selfish pride destroy a perfectly good relationship, and there will be no other way to bring her back, not even in Spirit World. Once someone goes out of existence, there is nothing left." Koenma was disappointed.

"No...no, there has to be a different way, a better way!" Yusuke was determined.

"There is, Hiei must not allow himself to destroy his love with Suki, he must be able to shun the fact of how they got together in the first place, and just learn to love the situation for what it is, Hiei must learn how to love unconditionally." Koenma informed.

"Hmm."

"But there is a down side to that as well." Koenma continued once again.

"And what is that Koenma?"

"If Hiei found out about any of this, Suki would cease to exist anyway, it's the Laws of Spirit World, I can't override it, everything from this point on is beyond our control." Koenma added.

"So you're saying, I can't help him in any way?" Yusuke questioned angrily.

"I think you've done quite enough already anyway Yusuke."

"No, this can't be happening. They were happy, Hiei, was happy." Yusuke was melancholy.

"It's all up to Hiei now, there's nothing that you or I can do. Let's just hope for the best now Yusuke." Koenma turned on his vid-screen to reveal an enraged Hiei running through the streets.

As Yusuke studied his direction he noticed that Hiei passed by his apartment. "He passed his place." Yusuke noted.

"Oh no. He was never planning on going home." Koenma added.

"Well where's he..." Yusuke trailed off realizing Hiei's true destination.

"And it starts here." Koenma commented.

"He's...going back, to the Demon World." Yusuke noted.

* * *

Finally got at least one chapter up which is good. I'm sorry for the delay, I've been really busy, with prom, senior finals, graduation prep, etc, etc, etc. More chapter's will be here so sit tight and get ready to laugh, to cry, and fall in love with our favorite fire demon all over again. ()


	2. Love's Treachery

**Author's Note: **Ok personally, I think Hiei is being a little bit insecure, but hey that's just me! Anyways, read on and you can make the determination for yourself.

* * *

"Is that really him?" A demon commented amongst the others surrounding him.

"Yep, I heard he was spending all of his time in the Living World." The other demon responded.

"That's impossible, he hates humans, or he used to anyway." Another demon added.

"And that's not the sick part, I even hear that he's been 'involved' with a human woman." One demon commented.

"What?" The other demon was shocked.

"Yep, I heard he's even lied down with the woman and everything." The demon continued.

"That's disgusting, ever since he banded with that impertinent human during the Dark Tournament he and that fox demon have been masquerading as humans in the Living World, the traitors!" The other demon was angry.

As Hiei pass by them he could hear them throwing out rude and insulting comments. "Demon traitor!"

"Get out! We don't except traitors here!" One demon added with the throwing of a stone to which the other demons followed with.

Hiei did not bother to respond to their verbal insults and disrespect, instead he paused and simply turned to face them with a cold, dark, and leery expression. This caused the demon's to shudder with fear and in turn refrain from their assaults on him.

Once they had finally ended their attacks, Hiei continued on to the place he was headed to in the first place...Shinigami.

* * *

When Hiei had arrived to Shinigami's shrine, he found the elder demon in a state of complete meditation. His long white hair which flowed down his aged back fell over his eyes lazily. Clad in an all black kimono, he remained in a meditative state without any regards to Hiei's very obvious presence. Hiei had known Shinigami ever since he was a young demon, he was always their if Hiei needed any favors. Shinigami was known for excepting request, and most of his requests had to do with death, something that he was good for.

"Shinigami, enough with your meditating, I have a request." Hiei shouted.

Shinigami made no effort to arise from his meditating. Hiei had expected this, so he pulled a pound of wu-pangs from his pocket, to offer as payment for his request.

"Maybe, this will awaken you." Hiei threw the bag at Shinigami's feet, to which Shinigami finally awoke revealing his hypnotic amber colored eyes to except.

Shinigami opened the bag to study it's contents. Once he found the contents of the bag to be up to his satisfaction, he ardently obliged to Hiei's needs. "What is it that you need Hiei?"

"I need two humans eliminated." Hiei demanded coldly.

"Ah, humans, I'm always open to eliminate humans." Shinigami was pleased.

"I know this, which is why I came to you for assistance." Hiei added.

"So, who are these humans that you want 'eliminated?'" Shinigami questioned.

"A Spirit Detective, and a woman." Hiei answered.

"I see, and what are their names?" Shinigami continued.

"Yusuke Urameshi, and Suki Matsuyama." Hiei responded.

"And when would you like them to be eliminated?" Shinigami questioned.

"As soon as possible." Hiei answered coldly.

"Alright then, I'll get right on that. It's been a while since I've received a death request, this will be exactly what I need to get back on track." Shinigami was pleased.

"Just get it done." And with that said, Hiei was out of Shinigami's shrine in the blink of an eye.

"Yusuke Urameshi, hmm...that name sounds familiar." Shinigami thought aloud to himself.

"Ah, he's going after the Spirit Detective, Hiei...welcome back to the demon life." Shinigami said with a smirk.

* * *

Suki stood on Yusuke's front porch a long while before she pulled up the courage to knock. The night air calmed her spirit. Part of her was hoping that Yusuke was there, and the other part was hoping that he wasn't. She was worried about Hiei, and she didn't know where else to go for help.

Yusuke finally opened the door clad in his pajama's. "Suki? What's going on is everything ok?"

Suki couldn't help it, seeing the look of concern on Yusuke's face caused her to breakdown into a heart-strangling cry. "Oh Yusuke, something's wrong...something's wrong with Hiei!"

Yusuke knew that this was not a good thing, so he tried his best to comfort Suki and invited her in. "Come in Suki, I'll fix you some tea." Yusuke shut the door behind them and led Suki into the living area.

"Here, you can have a seat over there on the couch." Yusuke led her to the couch. "So, what's going on, are you two having problems?" Yusuke questioned.

"I don't know, I mean last week we were fine, at least it felt ok. But then the other day he just started acting really mean to me, and angry. He's been gone now for like two day's and he hasn't called me or anything. I'm worried about him Yusuke. I'm wondering if it's something that I've done, or...oh I don't know." Suki rested her forehead in the palms of her hand.

"I'm sure it's not you Suki." Yusuke encouraged.

"I don't know anymore, the only thing that I'm certain of right now is that I love him SO much, but, I'm not sure if he feels the same way." Suki continued.

"Well, have you tried asking him?" Yusuke insisted.

"No, I've always been to scared to." Suki responded.

"Well, that's not a good thing, a relationship built on fear." Yusuke added.

"Fear?" Suki was confused.

"Yeah, relationships should be built on trust and openness not fear, otherwise you can expect nothing more than what you're getting." Yusuke continued.

"I see." Suki agreed.

Yusuke walked over to her to give her the tea he was preparing. "Here you go."

"Thank you." Suki accepted the tea and sipped it gradually.

"Listen Suki, in a relationship, especially one such as this one, everyday should be a learning experience. Everyday you should want to learn more and more about Hiei, and let me tell you, Hiei is one guy that's you're going to love getting to know more and more each day. I mean you have to admit, the guy's pretty unpredictable." Yusuke added with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Suki smiled.

"Just give it time, things will get better. Another thing you must remember is that relationships require patience." Yusuke added.

"I know, I'll try to be. I won't give up on him, we've made it this far, there's no way that I'm going to let him go so easily." Suki sipped her tea.

"Good." Yusuke smiled. He didn't want Suki to give up hope, for her sake. If she was to give up hope, then she would fade away...literally.

End chapter.


	3. Midnight Horror

**Author's Note's:** Ah lamour...beautiful is it not? Anyway, let's see how these crazy kids work out their issues! Trust me I'm as eager to know as you are! Really, I am! :-D

* * *

'I can't give up on him, I won't.' Suki thought to herself as she paced the floor of her one-bedroom apartment in confusion and despair. She didn't understand Hiei's sudden urge to be away from her, and even still it made her want him even more, which frustrated her.

'Hiei you may be treating me as if I don't exist, but that doesn't make me want you any less, instead it makes me want you even more. It's like you've got me under a spell, Hiei, I'm bewitched by you. I love you so much, just come back to me.'

Suki collapsed on her living room couch and stared at the ceiling. She closed her eyes to meditate on her distant lover. Just then she heard a knock on the door. 'Is it him? Maybe...then again knowing him maybe not.' Suki thought to herself. She half-heartedly made her way over to the door to answer it. She opened it slowly.

"Who's is-AH!" Suki was stopped mid-sentence by a firm grip around her throat. Before she knew it she was struggling to breathe. The strength of her attacker was unnatural and soon after her vision began to blur. She couldn't think and the room around her started to go black. 'Not now...not like this...I won't die, I refuse!' Suki's will to live gave her just enough strength to kick her attacker in the groin, loosening his grip on her neck just enough for her to break free.

Suki scrambled over to her kitchen in order to find something to strike her attacker with. Just then the room went dark and she was unable to see. 'Shit!' The attacker had smashed her lamp making it nearly impossible for her to see anything. Suki attempted to go by knowledge of the location of her kitchen but was stopped by a hand that grasped her ankles, causing her to fall and bust her nose on the ground. She could feel the blood begin to trickle down her lips, chin and neck as she was dragged by her feet farther away from the kitchen.

The room began to appear darker than what it truly was and the only thought that was going through Suki's mind was Hiei. 'Hiei, help me...don't let me die like this...please.' She could feel pressure on her lower abdomen as her attacker pinned her down with his body. He pulled her arms in front of her, binding her wrist with one hand, and she didn't want to even imagine what he was doing with the other. She couldn't move, and she could feel the world spinning around her. Soon she felt something sharp and cold being held at her throat, and she immediately froze.

Before her attacker could proceed any further, she felt him being jolted off of her body as another intruder intervened. She slowly regained composure as she witnessed what appeared to be two men struggling. They fought for a while until she heard what seemed to be a gag, and then a loud thud. A dark figure slowly made his way over to her, and Suki could feel her heart pounding furiously. She couldn't move once again, it almost seemed as if every nerve in her body went into shock.

The figure bent down over Suki's defenseless form and just sat there without moving a muscle. Suki could feel tears beginning to form in the corners of her eyes. 'If only Hiei were here this would've never happened.' A lump developed in her throat and she had to struggle even to speak. "Please, don't do this...don't kill me...please."

The figure made no response instead he picked Suki up from the ground and carried her out of her apartment. Her body was trembling, and suddenly she went into shock and passed out. The figure continued out of her apartment building and down the dark streets.

On-top of a nearby building stood Hiei watching leery as the mysterious figure carried Suki away. "Damn it," Hiei cursed as he jumped down from the building and fled the scene hurriedly.

* * *

"Did you hear what happened to that girl that lives in Usagi Apartments?" A woman exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, that's terrible! What is wrong with people nowadays?" The other woman added.

"She was so young to." Another woman replied.

"Yes, only 19." The older woman answered.

Botan was sitting down to coffee with Tsuyoi, and overhearing their conversation.

"Tsuyoi, doesn't Suki stay in Usagi Apartments?" Botan questioned.

"Yeah, I think so. Why, you think something happened to her?" Tsuyoi exclaimed.

"Hmm." Botan was worried. Something just didn't feel right. "Excuse me ladies, I couldn't help but overhear your little conversation, but you wouldn't happen to know the name of the girl would you, and what exactly happened?" Botan turned to face the women.

"Oh yes, I believe the news said that her name was Yuki?" The woman placed her hand on her chin.

"No, no, not Yuki, Suki, Suki Matsuyama was the girls name. It's a shame what happened really." The other woman corrected.

"Oh no, what happened, please you must tell me exactly what happened to her!" Botan was worried.

"Well, we're not sure of what exactly happened to her, but the news said that a neighbor passed by her apartment and found it quite a mess. Said it looked like there had been a struggle there." The older woman explained.

"A struggle?" Botan questioned.

"Yes, police say they even found blood on the kitchen floor, and the girl was nowhere in sight." Another woman answered.

"Oh no." Botan was even more worried than before. "Come on Tsuyoi we have to go now!" Botan grabbed Tsuyoi's hand and proceeded to the door.

"Botan, where are we going?" Tsuyoi questioned.

"We're going to Yusuke's place, we have to tell him about Suki!" Botan replied.

"Why him, I mean what can he do that the police can't?" Tsuyoi was confused.

"Tsuyoi, you have NO idea." Botan answered and continued to run to Yusuke's place.

* * *

The morning light peered in through the window and made it's way over to Suki, calmly waking her. She slowly opened her eyes to observe her surroundings, she was in someone's bedroom. 'Where am I?' Just then she heard the door open to reveal a tall red-headed boy carrying a glass of water.

"Ah, you're awake." The boy answered.

"Ku-Kurama how did you-?" Suki replied.

Kurama sat the glass down on the desk beside her and sat on the edge of the bed. "It's alright, you don't have to worry, you're safe here." Kurama responded in his most calming tone.

"It was you...you saved me last night didn't you?" Suki questioned.

"Yes, I did." Kurama answered.

"But-how did you know that I was being attacked?" Suki was confused.

"I didn't, I just happened to be passing by your place, and noticed that you were having a problem, so of course I offered my assistance." Kurama answered.

Suki looked down and the sheets, the pass few days had been the most confusing, and all she wanted was someone to clear things up. She wanted Hiei, she wanted to tangle herself in his embrace and destroy all of the confusion and frustration. She looked back up to Kurama, if it wasn't for him, she would be dead by now, she had to thank him for that. "Thank you."

"It's alright, you just rest." Kurama instructed.

Suki did so and lied down. 'Hiei, why haven't you been here? Don't you love me anymore?' She began to fight mentally with herself. 'At least Kurama was there.' She knew she could always count on Kurama, he was a good friend. She didn't want her trust with Hiei to be broken, but she could see that their love was taking a turn for the worst. Her spirits were most definitely crumbling, along with her heart.

End chapter.


	4. This Blue Hour

**Author's Note's:** The fire's started, and the waters-a-boilin.' Read on and see what's going on with the Urameshi gang, and Hiei! Review and tell me what you think!

* * *

"Yusuke! Hello, earth to Yusuke!" Botan waved her hand in front of Yusuke's face to get him out of a seeming daze.

"Oh, sorry, I was thinking." Yusuke was finally brought back to life.

"Yusuke did you even hear what I told you?" Botan questioned.

"Yes, I heard you." Yusuke responded flatly.

"Well don't you think we should tell Hiei about-?"

"NO!" Yusuke shouted nervously. Everyone stared at him with a strange look in there eyes.

"Yusuke is everything alright?" Keiko was concerned.

"Yeah Urameshi, you've been acting really weird all friggin' day!" Kuwabara added.

"No, everything's fine, it's just a lot going on right now that's all. I think we should find Suki first, and worry about Hiei later." Yusuke suggested.

"Speaking of the little runt, has anybody heard from him lately?" Kuwabara questioned.

"No, now that you mentioned it, I don't think any of us have." Yukina commented.

"I'm sure he's fine, let's just concentrate on one thing at a time, alright." Yusuke was curt.

Keiko spared him a glance, she knew something was wrong with him, she could feel when something was bothering him, she just hated it when he would keep things from her. It made her feel inadequate in a way, like she wasn't good enough to share his feelings with. Then at the same time she felt that she was being selfish, 'I guess I don't have to know everything, it's good to keep some things to yourself...isn't it?' Keiko shunned the thoughts away from her head, and concentrated on the task at hand.

"I think we should talk to Koenma, maybe he can give us some information on there whereabouts." Keiko suggested.

"Good idea Keiko, you and the girls can head there and see if you can pump any information out of him. Me, Kuwabara and Kurama will look around in the streets." Yusuke informed.

"Wait a minute, where IS Kurama?" Botan replied.

* * *

"Here I brought you some clean clothing, and a fresh icepack for your nose." Kurama handed over the items to Suki who was still lying on the bed.

"Thank you." She accepted the items and sat them aside.

"I've also run a nice warm bath for you, that should make you feel better." Kurama added.

"Thank you, very much, you're a big help." Suki replied with a smile.

"Call me in if you need anything." Kurama said as he left the room shutting the door behind him.

Suki slowly got out of bed and proceeded to the bathroom. She undressed and carefully stepped into the warm water. She rested her head on the back of the tub. '...You're my dream.' She was remembering his words from before. 'Did he really mean that or was he lying? No, I can't think like that, or our relationship won't grow.' Suki was mentally pained and stressed. 'If only Hiei were here, we could discuss this together. Hiei...where the hell are you?'

Suki got out of the tub and wrapped herself in a towel. She stared herself down in the mirror trying to figure out why Hiei didn't want to be around her anymore. 'Well isn't it obvious, look at yourself, you're a mess.' She turned away from the mirror and headed back to the bedroom. She began to dress, and combed her fingers threw her wet hair. She sat down on the edge of the bed and fought to get Hiei out of her thoughts but she couldn't, he was her life, and right now all she could think about. 'What if he hates me?' Suki was tormenting herself mentally, to the point where it made her sick.

Suki rushed to the bathroom and hovered herself over the bathroom toilet and she regurgitated what seemed to be a year's worth of food. She just couldn't stop, she felt as if everything was being poured out of her. She wouldn't have been surprise if her heart came up with everything else.

She weakly flushed the toilet and stammered over to the sink to rinse out her mouth. 'That's the third time in the past three days, what's wrong with me?' She collapsed on the bathroom floor and rested her head on the wall. Her fingertips trembled as she wiped the sweat beads from her brow. 'Something's wrong, something's not right...oh no.' Suki came to a thought, and this thought was not good. 'No, this can't be happening...not now.' Suki palmed her forehead as tears began to roll down her cheeks, and before she knew it she found herself in yet another heart-piercing cry.

* * *

"Shinigami!" Hiei shouted angrily.

"Ah Hiei, you've returned I see? That demon I sent after the girl serviced you well I presume?" Shinigami perked.

"No, he failed. And now she's been taken away." Hiei explained.

"Oh? By whom, may I ask." Shinigami questioned.

"None other than Kurama. The fool, he has no idea what he's getting involved in!" Hiei's voice was cold with anger.

"Well then, we must stop his interfering as well, correct?" Shinigami suggested.

Hiei looked away from the elder demon, and shifted his gaze out the window. The demon world seemed so foreign to him now. He hadn't been there in so long, he began to remember his life when that was all he knew. He was so sad and full of pain and anger, and then there was Kurama, someone who tamed him somehow, without him even realizing it. Then soon after came Yusuke Urameshi, someone who was not to different from him in many ways, but still showed him grace and mercy. And then there was Suki, the most beautiful creature he had ever layed eyes on. She not only tamed his soul but his heart as well. 'Did she really love me...NO she couldn't! It's a lie, it was all a lie!' Hiei found himself struggling mentally...again.

"Hiei, HIEI!!" Shinigami shouted bringing Hiei out of himself.

"Yes, what-what is it?" Hiei came back to his senses.

"Kurama, do you want him dead or not?" Shinigami questioned.

Hiei was silent for a while. Could he really do it, after all Kurama was the only one that he ever truly considered to be a 'friend.' 'And I'M doing this for YOU.' Then again, he was also behind the situation with Suki as well. He's the cause of his pain, everyone was.

"Kill them all." Hiei's voice was filled with darkness.

"Gladly." Shinigami responded.

* * *

Kurama came in to find a very distraught Suki sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Where were you, you had me worried sick, why did you leave? Suki? Su-" Kurama stopped himself once he realized what Suki was staring at.

Her eyes were frozen along with the rest of her body, and for a moment Kurama feared she was somewhat catatonic. "Suki, is everything alright?" Kurama slowly made his way over to the bed. He sat beside her and pulled the object from her hands. He viewed it's contents and saw what it read.

"Oh Suki, everything's going to be ok." Kurama brought her closer to him.

"It can't, this can't be happening to me." Suki's voice trembled when she spoke.

"Just calm down Suki, we'll figure out something, don't worry." Kurama's voice was calming.

"I can't help it, I have to worry, about Hiei. If I couldn't get him to return to me before, how could I possibly get him to come back now." Tears began to flow down Suki's cheeks.

"No tears, that will only make matters worse." Kurama encouraged.

"Kurama, I'm pregnant. Matters can't get any worse than that."

End chapter


	5. Secrets

**Author's Note's:** Boy, that Yusuke Urameshi, he's a true friend isn't it! Never willing to give up! I tell you if every person in the world had at least one friend like Yusuke, no one would ever feel unwanted!

* * *

"So what's the deal?" Kuwabara persisted.

"I'm not getting an answer." Yusuke's voice cracked.

"Oh great now he's missing to! What is it with our friends just up and disappearing? Must be a demon thing or something." Kuwabara added.

"Listen Kuwabara, it's very important that we find Suki if no one else, understand." Yusuke's voice was serious.

"Yeah sure, I'm all for it Urameshi, Suki's a cool girl, I'd hate for anything to happen to her...that would really blow." Kuwabara was sincere.

"I think our best bet right now is to pay a visit to Kurama's alright, maybe he has the ringer turned off or something...I don't know." Yusuke was determined.

"Alright, well then let's get to it!" Kuwabara gloated.

* * *

"Koenma have you found anything yet?" Botan questioned.

"No, it seems that he's doing a good job at keeping a low profile in the Demon World." Koenma voice was frustrated.

"But that's impossible, Spirit World surveillance is unsurpassed!" Botan added.

"Not exactly." Koenma added hesitantly.

"What do you mean 'not exactly?'" Botan questioned sternly.

"I mean that there is a certain Spirit World artifact that allows one to be masked from any type of survaillence in any world including the Living." Koenma explained.

"Oh that's great news." Keiko added sarcasticly.

"That's not the worst part, if this artifact were to get into the hands of a demon, that demon would then have the power to open every gate in the Demon World through to the Living World." Koenma continued.

"Even better news." Keiko mocked.

"By those gates being breeched the Living World would become an extension to the Demon World making it completely accessible to ALL demons." Koenma added.

"In other words that would mean-" Yukina began.

"The apocalypse." Koenma answered.

"Is this artifact easy to get to?" Botan retorted.

"IF one were ABLE to get a hold of this artifact, they would be completely masked from any type of surveillance, be that of technical, magical, or spiritual, and if they were demon, possibly end the world. But I seriously doubt that Hiei would be able to acquire such an artifact. Sure he was one of the most ruthless and fearless thieves in the Demon World, but this artifact is located in a highly guarded, enigmatic place. It's off limits to all, not even I can access it without getting my head cut off. So I seriously doubt that Hiei would even get within viewing range of it."

* * *

"The old man was right. I shall collect my prize now." Hiei muttered coldly as he stood over the boulder shrouded with an energy shield bearing a blood-red gem encased in an inverted miniature crystal pyramid with gold trimming. Hiei then pulled a second aqua gem from his pocket and threw it into the energy beam diffusing it. "Hn." Hiei huffed as he collected his prize and tracked his way through the hundreds of blood-soaked, tricected, decapitated and impailed demon corpses towards the cave's exit. Battered and bloody he made his way out of the cave and headed back to Shinigami's shrine.

* * *

"What does it say?" Kurama humbley questioned.

"Ugh! It's still showing two lines!" Suki sighed.

"Well, you still can't be for sure, many times those things are inaccurate. It says only 99.9% sure, we can never be certain about that other .1%." Kurama continued trying to be as supportive as possible.

"Oh come on Kurama, I used up the entire box! Let's just face the facts here, I'm pregnant. And what perfect timing, when the father is currently hating the mother. Not exactly a happy family." Suki's voice cracked.

"Hey, hey...Hiei does NOT hate you. He's just...dealing with some issues at the moment." Kurama maintained his optimism.

"Well why won't he come to me? If he's having some issues why doesn't he just come to me? Am I not good enough or did I do something wrong? What is it? I just want answers Kurama, I want to know where the hell we went wrong, I want things to get better. I WANT HIEI!!" Suki was frustrated, she collapsed on the bed in despair and turned over on her side. "Why does he hate me?" Suki whispered.

"He doesn't hate you. Suki you must understand something about Hiei. Many times the things he may be dealing with are so intense that he would rather not involve the ones he cares about because he doesn't want to jeopardize their friendship, or worse put them in danger." Kurama explained.

"Danger." Suki perked up at the mention of that word. 'Could it be that he's in danger? Hiei...is someone, after you?' Suki sat up and turned to face Kurama, her expression more stern and curious. "Kurama." Suki began flatly.

"Yes."

"There are some things that I feel you're not telling me. In fact there are many things that I've always felt Hiei has been keeping from me." Suki continued.

"I see." Kurama responded flatly.

"Kurama, I want you to be completely honest with me, understand?" Suki's sapphire eyes burned into the bright emerald which Kurama possessed.

"Alright, what is it that you would like to know?" Kurama questioned warily.

"Is it possible that Hiei could ever be in serious danger?" Suki struggled to find the right words.

"Well yes, I mean that's possible for anyone to be in serious dan-"

"NO!" Suki angrily cut him off. Regaining composure she graciously re-worded the question. "No...that's not what I'm trying to say." Suki rested her face in the palms of her hands.

"Then what are you trying to say?" Kurama calmly questioned.

"I mean-has he...or...oh God I can't do this, this is crazy!" Suki sulked.

"Suki, what is it that you're trying to ask?" Kurama persisted.

"It's just...okay, that guy that attacked me, he wasn't...like other guys, he wasn't...normal there was something wrong with him." Suki continued.

"What do you mean?" Kurama knew what she meant, but he instead kept that to himself. He knew that Hiei hadn't told Suki that he was a demon, and he knew that he only did it for her safety. But at that point, her safety might not have been dependent on what she DIDN'T know but what she DID.

"His face, there was something wrong with his face, it was highly disfigured, but he didn't seem like he was deformed or anything, I really couldn't tell that well it was dark, and the first time I saw him he was strangling me and I was blacking out...oh God just stop me before I run out of breath here! I don't...he didn't seem-"

"Human?" Kurama added.

"No...he didn't." Suki answered warily.

"That's because he wasn't." Kurama answered with ease.

"What do you mean, 'he wasn't,' what the hell was he?" Suki questioned.

"A demon." Kurama didn't feel that it was a good time to beat around the bush, or play "The Riddler." He knew Suki's life was in danger, and he felt that she should know her enemies.

"A demon? Wait what are you talking about?" Suki was confused.

"That man that attacked you was no man, he was a demon, a ruthless killer." Kurama explained.

Suki stared at him for a moment before bursting into a tear-jerking laugh.

"What is so funny?" Kurama questioned.

"You are! 'A demon?!' What do you think I am crazy?! Wait, don't answer that!" Suki continued to laugh.

"LOOK! You specified to me that you wanted the truth and that is what I have given you! Now if you're not willing to except the truth, or for that matter are too paranoid by your own fear of the TRUTH itself then don't waste my time! The creature that attacked you the other night was a demon, I don't know who sent the demon, but as it stands as a factor what attacked you WAS IN FACT a demon! And if you really want to know the whole truth, Hiei is a demon as well and for all we know this demon may be trying to get to him through you! That is the whole truth! A demon attacked you possibly as a way to get through to your demon lover! Here is the truth, either swallow it or spit it out!!!" Kurama was furious, which was unusual he usually maintained a calm demeanor, the past few days had been stressful, and this was his way to venilate.

Suki was surprised as his inflammatory tone. Kurama never yelled. 'This can't be true. Hiei a demon? This is just too much for me to swallow.' Suki looked down at the ground and for a while there was silence in the room, which made them both very uncomfortable.

"Suki, I know that this is alot for you to consume, or for that matter understand at the moment but it's all very real. I just want you to know the facts, and not be in the dark about everything, I don't think that's fair. I just-"

"I know." Suki responded without bothering to look Kurama in the eyes. "I know that you just want to help and protect me." Suki was sincere.

"Suki."

"Kurama, I need you to do something for me." Suki met her eyes with Kurama's.

"Anything." Kurama was humble.

"I need you to help me help Hiei. I think his life is in danger."

"Of course." Kurama complied.

* * *

"Ah, you've returned, I assume you've collected your prize?" Shinigami retorted.

Hiei placed the artifact at the elderly demon's feet. Shinigami spared it a glance and shifted his gaze over to Hiei. "I see you EARNED your prize as well." Shinigami commented observing the very visible cuts and bruises on Hiei's battered body.

"These are nothing. What can you tell about this item?" Hiei continued.

"Ah, the Cloaking Talisman, very few in the Spirit and Demon Worlds know of it's existence, and even fewer know of it's true purpose and power." Shinigami mused.

"Cloaking Talisman." Hiei pondered.

"The talisman was created at the beginning of time by the ancient lords of the Spirit World. When the Demon and Living worlds were separated into two different dimensions, the essence of their visibility was fused together and soonafter created this artifact." Shinigami explained.

"The essence of visibility of the two worlds?" Hiei questioned.

"Yes, the very essence that makes the gates to each world visible. Making it impossible for anyone to see the truth." Shinigami continued.

"The truth?" Hiei questioned.

"Yes. The two worlds, the Demon World, and the Living World. At the beginning of time they were connected as one. But wars broke out between the two worlds, once the Demon World tried to become the dominate world. Our ancestors had wanted to control both worlds, destroy all humans, and extend our power. The ancient lords of the Spirit World intervened in the dispute by shutting down the gates that connected both worlds together. They took the essence of their visibility and made them into separate dimensions. Only those who have high or unnatural spiritual powers are able to see these gates. The essence of their visibility as I stated before was fused together and placed inside this gem which was encased in a powerful spirit crystal in order to prevent the essence from escaping." Shinigami continued.

"So this talisman is what conceals the gates between the Demon and Living Worlds?" Hiei questioned.

"Yes, that is correct." Shinigami responded.

"What if one were to wear the talisman as a medallion?" Hiei questioned once again.

"If someone were to wear the talisman, they would be cut off from any form of surveillance. Being free to roam any world, and do as they please with no means of being seen." Shinigami explained.

"How is that so? The essence of visibility is in the gem, wouldn't that make me visible?" Hiei questioned.

"No, the spirit crystal keeps the gem's contents in check, and as a result causing it's power to be reversed. Instead of bringing forth visibility, it masks it's bearer, just as it masks the gates between the Demon and Living Worlds." Shinigami informed.

"I understand." Hiei retrieved the Cloaking Talisman from Shinigami.

"Many have died in attempts to acquire this artifact, you have earned your prize, use it wisely." Shinigami persisted.

"Hn." Hiei put the talisman around his neck and turned towards the door to complete his mission. Before leaving he stopped and turned to ask the old demon a burning question.

"Old man." Hiei began.

"Yes." Shinigami responded.

"What would happen if one were to free the gem from it's crystal prison?" Hiei questioned.

"The resolution." Shinigami mused.

"What are you saying?" Hiei coaxed.

"IF someone were to have enough power to break the crystal's spell and release the gem from it's inpenetrable prison, the gates to the Demon World would be breeched, Demon's would finally be able to enter into the Living World with ease. It would be as it was in the beginning of time. Demon's would have a second chance to rule the world, and humans would cease to exist." Shinigami explained.

Hiei perked at the release of that information. He had finally found a solution to his problem. "Thank you, I will leave you now." Hiei took his leave through the shrine doors and made his way to complete his mission. 'And here it is. Now everyone can be hurt as I have been.'

End chapter.


	6. Innocent Mistakes

**Author's Note:** Not much to say except I hope you're enjoying the story and, be sure to review! Love you alls!

* * *

Yusuke and company searched high and low for their lost friends, Suki, Kurama, and Hiei. Over the course of two weeks, it seemed as if their power circle was being torn apart by an even greater power...love.

Love can be both beautiful and monstrous, joyous and painful. If neglected or manipulated, love can become a deadly weapon, but if nourished and cherished, it can bring forth life, and peace. Yusuke new that he had stepped into dangerous territory in the beginning, but he didn't care. Wearing his heart on his sleeve was one of his best and worst qualities. Seeing Hiei alone, and miserable he felt pity for him. 'Everyone deserves love...no one deserves to be alone, not even Hiei.' He had spoken these words from the heart, and his intentions for Hiei were innocent and sincere.

'_He's not home. Oh come on, what the hell!' _

_'It's alright Kuwabara, I know you're tired, you can go home now, we'll start again in the morning.' _

_'But Urameshi-' _

_'Later Kuwabara, let me know if you hear anything.'_

Yusuke knew when he decided to intervene into what he saw as a falling man's life that it could possibly somehow go wrong...'it always does.' Yusuke fiddled with the bottom in-seam of his shirt as he lay back on his bed gazing at the ceiling. "I'm so sorry. Sorry that everything went so wrong." Yusuke thought aloud with a sigh.

FLASHBACK

"So what exactly IS your deal anyway, man?" Yusuke plopped down on the grass next to Hiei.

"What do you mean 'my deal?'" Hiei flatly questioned.

"I mean, why are you so cold-hearted and distant on take me on a journey into Hiei land, I've wondered this about you for quite a spell." Yusuke perked.

"Well, for one thing I'm a DEMON!" Hiei said as if to say 'duh!'

"Well I know you're a DEMON, but come on...I mean I've fought plenty of demon's in my day not all of them act like you, like your pissed at the world and everything and everyone just pisses you off." Yusuke commented with a smile.

"Well they're not me." Hiei stated curtly.

"Yes and I'm asking, who are YOU exactly?" Yusuke questioned.

"I'm me, Hiei...the forbidden child, born from the union of a Fire Demon and an Ice Demon. Taken away from his mother when he was barely a day and a half old. Raised on his own, lived as a thief. A fighter, a killer, an outsider. One who was born alone, lived alone, and shall die...alone." Hiei responded flatly.

"But...it doesn't have to be that way you know. You've got us, me and the rest of the guys, and you're sister...what about Yukina? I know that no matter what she will always be there for you." Yusuke encouraged.

"I don't really need you guys to be there for me, I have no problem being alone...it's an acquired feeling, someone such as yourself would not understand." Hiei bit back.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yusuke was confused.

"Someone like you, who craves human contact. You are someone who craves that hug from a friend, and that support, and when you don't get it is when you are most disappointed. I'm not like that, I don't crave human contact, I am someone who prefers to be alone." Hiei explained.

"So that's who you are?" Yusuke retorted.

"Yes, I'm more reserved, there's nothing wrong with it. I will work with others when needed, but casual contact is not necessary to me. It's just the way I've known how to live up until now. It's how I've survived. Being this way has kept me alive, now do you understand?" Hiei concluded.

"Yeah...sure I getcha!" Yusuke said with a wink.

"Good."

'I understand Hiei, you're afraid to get close. You're afraid of getting hurt. I wish there was someway I could show you that there's nothing to be afraid of, that's it's okay to let someone close to you're heart. But how? I got it..." Yusuke perked.

END FLASHBACK

"I should've just left it alone. I've screwed up. Damn it Yusuke, how the hell do you shit on everything meant for good?" Yusuke cursed to himself as he rolled over on his side.

'Suki, she'll be gone, and it'll be all my fault. Hiei's going to be hurt, and it'll be all my fault. I can't just sit here and let this play out. Shit I have to do something NOW!' Yusuke was having an all out mental brawl with himself.

He tiredly rose to his feet and began to dress. 'No, I won't let this happen. I have to fix this, some way, this has to work.'

He palmed his face in distress, and massaged his eyelids. Just then he heard a thud downstairs. 'Oh great, she must have passed out again, is it 11:00 already?' Yusuke thought to himself referring to his drunkard of a mother. 'I should probably check on her, make sure she didn't knock over the bourbon and spill the shit everywhere, then she'll have something else to bitch about in the morning.'

Yusuke padded his way over to the door and continued down the steps only to find that the living room was completely dark. "Mom!" Yusuke called out to his thought-to-be passed out mother.

"Did you pass out again?" He called out again. The atmosphere of the room felt completely wrong. His mother was nowhere in sight, yet and still he could feel a dark aura lurking nearby.

'What the hell is going on here? Something's wrong.' Yusuke prepared for the worst as he donned his fighting stance. 'Something's in here, something evil. Is it a demon?'

Yusuke kept a sharp eye as he scanned the premises with caution. Not moving a muscle he felt something move behind him. He could sense the intruders power coming closer to him. Just as the invader was in hitting range Yusuke made his attack with a vibrant right intended for the head, but was stopped before he landed the punch.

The intruder stepped into the moonlight that shone through the window, making itself visible to Yusuke.

"Oh shit." Yusuke gulped.

* * *

"It's impossible there's no way that he could have retrieved that artifact! I refuse to believe it!" Koenma shouted.

"So you expect to believe that he's sitting underground in the Demon World sipping tea? Koenma sir this IS Hiei we are talking about, we have to face the facts, he's found the Cloaking Talisman!" Ogre persisted.

"Don't say that Ogre! You can't say that, otherwise you doom this world to destruction!" Koenma slammed his fist on the desk sending half of the files flying.

"I'm sorry sir, but instead of being in denial, I think we should be thinking up a way to stop him." Ogre continued.

"Stop him, from what exactly Ogre?" Koenma questioned dumbly.

"Well, if we're talking about the same Hiei who was willing to enslave humanity by turning them all into demons before Yusuke stopped him then I think we should act with immediate action!" Ogre explained.

"How do you figure that Ogre?" Koenma questioned once again dumbly.

"Well, he's been in love, had his heart broken, and he's feeling betrayed, you can bet that he's not just going to wear the Cloaking Talisman as a fine peace of jewelry. I think of Hiei and the Cloaking Talisman, I think...'bye-bye Earth.'" Ogre added.

Koenma stared at Ogre for a while before agreeing to take serious action on the matter. "Ogre, you've got a point! Botan, I need you!" Koenma called over to the blue-haired deity.

"Yes what is it Koenma?" Botan approached his desk hurriedly.

"I need you to go into the Demon World, and find Hiei." Koenma ordered.

Botan gave Koenma a confusing stare before finally deciding to speak up. "Err...Koenma, with all-do-respect, let me point out the many reasons why that is a very BAD idea. For one, I have no idea where to begin to start looking for him, secondly, IT'S THE DEMON WORLD! ARE YOU TRYING TO GET ME KILLED?" Botan placed her hands on the top of her head in distress.

"I'll help you Botan." Yukina volunteered.

"But Yukina..." Botan trailed.

"It's alright, there is a place that I can go to in the Demon World, that will help us find Hiei, Cloaking Talisman or not." Yukina explained.

"There is? Oh wow, where is it Yukina?" Botan perked.

"In the deepest most desolate corners of the Demon World lies Senkensha's Shrine, she's a seer. There is nothing that she cannot see, even if it's concealed with a spell much like the Cloaking Talisman. Most demons go to her to help find certain gates that open to the living world, and most die in attempts to find her." Yukina continued.

"Oh...that's comforting." Botan added with a nervous laugh.

"Don't worry Botan, I have direct access to her shrine." Yukina explained.

"Direct access, how?" Botan questioned.

"When I was young, I had gotten separated from my mother and became lost in the Demon World. She found me and cared for me, and even helped me find my way back home. She gave me this charm. She called it the Charm of Senkakusha, she told me that if I was to ever get lost or need her assistance once again, I could just summon this charm and I would be immediately brought to her shrine." Yukina concluded.

"Well this is great Botan, now you have a travel partner. Yukina, you will assist Botan in this mission." Koenma gloated.

"I'll do my best." Yukina replied bowing her head.

"Well Botan, hop to it, we don't have all day! The survival of the World is at stake here!" Koenma persisted.

"Right, come on Yukina." Botan led Yukina out of Koenma's office headed for the Demon World in search of the pained and dangerous fire demon.

'Be careful girls.' Koenma thought to himself as he anxiously suckled his pass afire.

* * *

"Kurama, pull over!" Suki ordered urgently.

"What is it, do you see something?" Kurama questioned nervously.

"No I..." She waved her hand in front of her mouth indicating the lunch that was soon to return.

"Oh...right." Kurama hurriedly pulled over as Suki jumped out of the car to relieve herself. Being the gentlemen that he was he felt that it wouldn't hurt to be sure if everything was alright.

Suki released what seemed to be her entire heart and soul. Her heart and soul pouring out into some nearby bushes. She slowly sat up and trotted over to the car and leaned against it to regain composure. It felt as if the entire world was spinning around her.

"Are you alright?" Kurama quickly came to her aide once he realized that she was struggling to stand. "Here sit in the car." Kurama led her to the passengers seat and she sat.

"Must've been all of those pot holes." Suki joked.

"I'll try to drive with more care, my apologies." Kurama replied humbly.

"No, no...you're fine just...get me to Hiei, please." Suki put her hand on the top of Kurama's head and caressed it to let him know she was feeling better.

"Alright." Kurama stood up and went around to the drivers side. "We will find him, don't worry."

"Hm." Suki nodded her head in consent. 'That's what I'm afraid of.'

End chapter

* * *

Hope you like! Review! Please gotta love that input! ;-D


	7. Love's Sorrow

**Author's Note:** Hope you're enjoying it so far. Well I guess you are if you've made it to this chapter :P! Anyway keep on reading and reviewing, and I'll just keep on imagining and typin!'

* * *

"Ugh! This place never fails to disgust me." Botan commented to Yukina under her breath. They had made it to the Demon World and were headed to a hot spot in order to summon the Charm of Senkakusha.

"Here it is." Yukina informed.

"Finally, well let's get started shall we." Botan persisted.

"Right." Yukina agreed. Just before they began, Botan's communicator sounded.

"What's that?" Yukina questioned referring to the beeping device.

"It's Koenma, probably wondering if we've made it to the seer's shrine yet." Botan answered her communicator to find a very distraught Koenma appear on the vid screen.

"BOTAN!!" Koenma frantically shouted.

"Yes, Koenma what is it, what's the matter, why the nervous shouting?" Botan was concerned.

"IT'S YUSUKE!!" Koenma shouted.

"What?! Yusuke!" Botan anxiously shouted back.

* * *

'Where...where the hell am I?' Yusuke thought to himself as he slowly regained consciousness. 'Where am I and...why the hell can't I move?' Yusuke's attempts to move were fought off as he came to realize that he was being held captive in some sort of energy capsule. 'What the...'

Yusuke opened his mouth to yell, but came to an even worse discovery. 'I can't talk! What the hell...I can't talk!' He found his struggles were attracting the attention of his capturer.

He had to stand at least twelve foot. Blood-red eyes, razor-sharp claws and teeth, horns that seemed to extend about three feet in length, and cloven feet. This was no ordinary demon, his power was greater than any demon he had faced before. Yusuke didn't ever remember a time when he had felt true fear, but he was more than certain that this is what it felt like.

"Ah...I see you're finally awake. Don't bother speaking you won't be heard, or maybe you have discovered that already. Maybe that is the reason for your oh so intoxicating fear that I sense." The demon gloated.

'What the hell does this guy want?' Yusuke thought to himself, seeing that his thoughts were all he could use at the moment.

"What do I want you ask?" The demon retorted.

'This guy can read my mind?' Yusuke's eyes widened with surprise.

"Yes that I can, so I advise you to watch what you think." The demon replied with a smirk.

'Who are you and what do you want?' Yusuke asked the demon furiously.

"I go by the name of Mashin, and I want absolutely nothing from you at all. I am but a mere messenger and deliverer." Mashin explained.

'A messenger for who exactly?' Yusuke persisted.

"My master of course." Mashin answered.

'Who is your master?' Yusuke questioned.

"That will all be answered in due time. For now you will wait here, until the master calls for you. Farewell for now." Mashin turned and took his leave through the cave's tunnels.

'Come back here damn it!' Yusuke fought for mobility but the energy capsule was too strong. 'I gotta get out of here! I have to find Suki! I have to find Hiei! I have to fix this! SHIT!" Yusuke's frustration grew to maddening levels. 'I can't just let this happen.' Yusuke closed his eyes and before he knew it, he had once again lost consciousness.

The prospect of losing Suki and ruining his friend even more was so overwhelming for him. He couldn't bear the thought of it. He needed to make things better, for their sake.

* * *

"...So can you help us, we would be most grateful." Yukina humbly asked the old seer.

"Hm...a Fire Demon and a Spirit Detective. And why do you need them found?" Senkensha questioned. Her age being even more defined by the rasps of her voice. The long soft gray hair which fell over her eyes so gracefully, gave just the right definition to her wisdom that came with her old age.

"Well you see, it's like this: The Spirit Detective and the Fire Demon are good friends, well in the Spirit Detective's eyes anyway, well anyway, the Spirit Detective noticed that the Fire Demon lived a rather lonely life, and felt that it wouldn't hurt for him to meet someone nice to make him happy. So, he called in a favor into the Spirit World to end his solitude and they did, they sent the Fire Demon a nice young women to love and who would love him back. And they did, they're love was beautiful until something dreadful happened. Somehow the Fire Demon found out that the Spirit Detective called in a favor to Spirit World to send him someone and now the Fire Demon is really really angry with the Spirit Detective along with the entire world and now they are both missing and if we don't find either of them it could mean the end of the world are you getting all of this?" Botan spilled out rather hurriedly to the seer who was giving her a most confusing stare.

"Senkensha, these two boys mean a lot to us, and if we don't find them, it could put them and possibly the entire world in danger." Yukina explained simply.

"Ah, I see...now why couldn't you just say that young lass?" Senkensha commented in response to Botan's most confusing and elaborate explanation who gave a nervous laugh.

"So, you will help us?" Yukina questioned.

"Of course I will dear." Senkensha complied as she grabbed a burgundy bag from under her dark blue kimono. She reached down into it and pulled out a handful of sand. Letting it fall onto the ground in a circle between the three of them. She then placed a prismatic crystal in the center and began to chant the proper incantations. Just then a bright light shone from the crystal and entered into Senkensha's eyes causing them to glow bright. "I see..." Senkensha began.

"Do you see them? Tell us, what do you see?" Botan persisted.

"I see...I see the Fire demon." Senkensha responded.

"Can you tell us where he is?" Yukina questioned.

"Yes, he is in the deepest pits of the Demon World." Senkensha informed.

"The deepest pits of the Demon World? That could be anywhere, the deepest pits of the Demon World have four main hemispheres, much like the Earth. Senkensha, can you tell us which hemisphere?" Botan questioned.

"Yes, he is in...the northwestern hemisphere." Senkensha replied.

"And what about Yusuke? Where is he, can you tell us Senkensha?" Yukina questioned.

"I..." Senkensha began to strain.

"What's wrong with her?" Botan worriedly questioned.

"I don't know. Senkensha! What's wrong, are you alright?" Yukina was concerned as well.

"I...can't...AAAH!" Senkensha let out a loud painful scream as she fell backwards. Her body began to convulse as the bright light in her eyes began to turn a bright red.

"Oh no, Senkensha!" Yukina yelled as she ran over to her aide.

"What's happening to her?" Botan questioned frantically.

"I don't know. This has never happened before! Senkensha, hold on please!" Yukina began to search for something to aid the seer. 'There has to be something I can use to stop this.'

"Oh no! What do we do?!" Botan began to look around the room for something to save the seer as well. Her eyes then came to the spinning crystal locked in the center of the circle of sand Senkensha made. 'Maybe. But what if it doesn't work.' Botan took a second glance over at the convulsing and screaming old seer. 'It has to work.' Botan grabbed hold of a large rock and smashed the crystal, causing the light to vanish out of Senkensha's eyes, who rolled over on her side.

"Senkensha!" Yukina hurried to her side to turn the old seer over.

"Is she alright?" Botan questioned out of concern.

Yukina put her hand on Senkensha's chest and began to heal her, causing the old seer to awaken. "I think that she's going to be alright." Yukina replied with a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank goodness." Botan responded with a similar sigh of relief.

"Yukina." Senkensha said through strained vocal chords.

"I'm here Senkensha." Yukina caressed the old woman's forehead.

"You're friend is not safe. The boy...the Spirit Detective. You must go to him." Senkensha replied.

"You know where he is?" Yukina questioned.

The old seer nodded.

"Tell us, you must tell us where he is!" Botan persisted.

"He is being held captive in the depths of Makai." Senkensha responded.

"Makai!" Botan shouted anxiously.

"Yes, go to him now, before it is too late." Senkensha began to cough.

"Are you alright?" Yukina held the old woman closer.

"Yes, I'm fine. He is located in the Seventh Circle of Makai, the most heavily guarded area of Makai." The old seer informed with yet another cough.

"Oh no, Botan we have to get to him, but there's no way we'll be able to do this on or own." Yukina sobbed.

Botan looked down in deep worry. Her best friends were slipping away from her so fast, she had to make it stop somehow. She had to rescue Yusuke and bring Hiei back to himself. She just didn't know how they could do this when two of their best fighters were gone, and the third was nowhere to be found. The whole thing was just so much to bear.

"Yukina, I have helped you since your childhood. I've always been here if you needed me. But we both know nothing last forever." Senkensha began.

"Senkensha, what are you saying?" Yukina throat became tight with sadness.

"Yukina, you are a strong young woman, I always knew that you would be from the first day I saw you. But now it's time for this old woman to pass on." Senkensha continued.

"Senkensha...I-" Yukina began.

"Take this." Senkensha handed her a necklace with a small miniature bottle encased in a gold holder at the end of it no bigger than the base of her pinky. Inside the bottle was a crystal shard.

"Another charm?" Yukina retorted.

"Not this time, this time I leave you with something better, something more powerful. This is my Shinzui Talisman. Within it is every aspect of my spirit energy and power, and when I die, all of my power will go to this talisman. I want you to have it, it will keep you safe and help aide you in your quest to rescue your friends." Senkensha put the talisman around Yukina's neck.

"Senkensha." Yukina grabbed the old woman's hand.

"Yukina, I don't want you to give up hope. No matter what happens, always remember that you have the power to do anything and everything as long as you trust in your heart, and believe in yourself. Make me proud Yukina...fight." And with her last breath, the old woman closed her eyes, and died.

"Senkensha." Yukina whispered under her breath as a tears rolled down her cheeks and fell to the ground in the form of gems. 'Make me proud.' 'I will.'

"I'm sorry Yukina." Botan knelt down next to the Ice Demon and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright, I know what we need to do now." Yukina turned to face Botan.

"What's that?" Botan questioned.

"Fight." Yukina mused.

* * *

"You just won't submit will you? Wretched thing!" Hiei griped at the Cloaking Talisman that he sat on a stone. He had been trying endlessly to break the spell that surrounded it's inner gem, but was failing miserably.

"I will not let something that the ancient lords of Spirit World get in the way of a new beginning. I will not allow them to get in the way of my revenge!" Hiei slammed a fist in the wall of the cave causing the entire area to quake furiously.

'Hiei what are you doing? And why are you doing it?' Hiei began his mental brawl which he had become accustomed to. 'I'm doing this because of what he did...of what they did...they deceived me...toyed with me.' 'Do you really want to do this? Do you want to end it all? What about her? What about...Suki?' 'No...no. I can't think about her...I can't see her now...she was a lie, everything about her...everything about us...just a lie.'

No matter how hard he tried, even thinking her name caused that same feeling to come back again. "Suki." It had been a while since her name escaped his lips. "Suki." It felt good to him. Visualizing her face, those sapphire eyes, those long golden locks...how soft it was. Her smooth milky skin...oh how he loved to touch it, how it felt to his fingertips.

'But it was all a lie. All just a game...I was a fool.' Hiei leaned up against the cave walls and slid down to the ground. 'Alone I was born...and alone I shall die.' 'Alone.' Hiei was also accustomed to that word. 'I am alone.' Hiei grasped the seaming of his pant-leg. 'But alone I shall not die. I will take this world with me.' Hiei stood to his feet and made his way over to the Cloaking Talisman on the stone.

"They'll all die." Hiei said aloud with a smirk. He had been hurt emotionally, and so now he was acting on his emotions. The emotion of pain is contagious, especially when includes the apocalypse.

* * *

Uh-oh...what's he doing? Proceed to the next chapter and you shall find out. ACK! But not until you review first! :D Just kidding you don't have to. It'd be nice though. ;)


	8. Lost

**Author's note's:** I'd like to thank those of you who have waited so patiently for the updates, and I'd like to apologize for the long wait. There were some issues going on with my computer with crashing. Everytime I would save a chapter it would shut down on me, destroying all of my work you can only imagine how pissed I was :-(. Anyways, turns out I had a virus on my computer, now as to how the virus got there in the first place is beyond my very keen yet limited knowledge. But anyway I do appreciate those of you who have been reading this story, and I must say that I am anticipating even more reviews as the chapters progress. So without any further ado, let us continue.

* * *

The betrayal, the lies, and the deceit, he had been replaying these words in his mind like a madman as he stormed through the streets like an enraged bull. He had trusted him, fought by his side, been there in his most desperate and dangerous hours, and this is how he was repayed...with the treachery. He tried to shun the hurtful thoughts away from his now throbbing head. Throbbing with anger, and weariness, and...hunger maybe? He fought to maintain a calm demeanor, but the effort was much that of despair.

He made his way through the dark halls of his destination and finally to the tall gold-trimmed double-doors. Making his presence quite known, he furiously made his way into the toddler's office, accenting each step with the huff and puff of a nostrel.

"Who the hell do you think you are, Similac breath!?!" The tall orange-haired boy shouted angrily. The deep raspyness of his voice seemed to reflect off of every wall and corner in the spacious office.

"Kuwabara, what are you doing here?" Keiko questioned, she was most confused of the young man's sudden, not to mention rude and unexpected arrival. Though she couldn't help but notice the very obvious hostility that was emanating from him.

"What am I doing here? What are YOU doing here? I don't get it, I fight by his side, help him find a demon that personally I don't care is lost or found, and SHE get's to get in on all the action?! She doesn't even have super powers!" Kuwabara was panting with anger. Yusuke had failed to call him the night before after they had separated from Kurama's. He had decided to stop by just coincidentally and happened to find a note that had been stratigically placed on his bedroom window. A note that he now carried with him at his side, clenching it between his throbbing fingers, which at the current moment longed to be wrapped around a certain spirit detective's neck.

"Kuwabara, what seems to be the problem?" Koenma calmly questioned, trying his best not to knock the other boy upside the head for his crude behavior and rashness.

"I'll tell you the problem, URAMESHI! THAT'S the problem!" Kuwabara tightened his grip on the note. "I thought we were supposed to be a team! But noo, instead he goes on an starts the hunt without me and that's not being a team player!" Kuwabara shot his glance from Koenma to Keiko repeatedly as if to be searching for hidden answers of some kind. "You know teammates don't leave each other behind, they stick together! I should be with him, not sitting at home like some pansy-ass teenage girl waiting for her sweetie to call her back!" Kuwabara huffed.

The rest of the group just shot him a questioning stare as regards to his last comment.

"Well...you know what I mean." Kuwabara added sheepishly.

"Kuwabara, I can understand your anger with Yusuke...I guess, but how do I fit into this?" Koenma questioned.

"What do you mean 'how do you fit into this?' It's all your fault that he left without me! I've got it right here in black and white!" Kuwabara released the note from his trembling fingers and slammed it on Koenma's desk, who's patience was growing rather thin. "Read this!"

Koenma retrieved the much crumbled note from his desk and read it aloud.

_"Dear Kuwabara,_

_Don't worry about me everything is going to be alright. Koenma and I have decided that it be best for both of us if I continued the rest of the way on my own. Please don't be mad at the little guy, he's only thinking of your safety. As for me, you can stay pissed at me for as long as you like, but as long you're alive that's all that matters. Koenma and I will do our best to find our friends. Just you wait, before you know it, we'll be back to the way we were! P.S. Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone! _

_--Yusuke"_

Koenma studied the letter as if to be in deep thougt before he was rudely jolted back to reality with the loud raspy voice of the orange-haired boy that stood before him.

"So, what do you have to say about that Koenma?! You think I'm not good enough or something?" Kuwabara persisted.

"Actually," Koenma was about to agree with his insinuation before he quickly stopped himself. They had all been through too much to have to hear this oaf's whining about how strong he really is. No, that was really NOT a good idea. "Yusuke, didn't write this letter." Koenma replied flatly.

"What do you mean he didn't write it, then who did?" Kuwabara was confused.

"Kuwabara...Yusuke's been...kidnapped, and whoever has him is the one who wrote this letter." Koenma informed.

"Huh? Kidnapped?" Kuwabara took a moment to put his psyche around the concept of Yusuke being kidnapped. He was too strong for that. But maybe that was the problem, could there actually be a demon that was stronger than Yusuke? If that was the case, then they had even bigger problems than he thought.

"Yes, kidnapped. We have no idea where he is being held, the napper is pretty good at masking his location." Koenma continued. He placed his hand on his chin and began to stroke it unconciously.

"Whoa, man...this really sucks. But I thought-"

"Yeah, I know. But Yusuke would never leave you behind Kuwabara, especially since Kurama and Hiei have gone missing, he need's you now more than ever. Or didn't you know that already?" Koenma sighed.

"Oh...yeah...of course...I knew that. I was just...you know...worried." Kuwabara bashfully bowed his head to hide the redness that was forming on his cheeks. Deep down he knew that Yusuke wouldn't leave him behind, what drove him to confront Koenma on the matter wasn't truly anger, but was in fact worry and concern for Yusuke's well-being.

"Well, now that we've got that out of the way, don't you think that we should contact Botan and Yukina, and see if they've found anything yet sir?" Ogre moved to the right of Koenma.

"What? Yukina? Where is she? Is she safe?" Kuwabara was once again frantic. He was starting to sound like a mother of five teenage boys.

"Calm down Kuwabara, she's fine. Her and Botan just went to a seer to get a lead on Hiei and Yusuke." Koenma informed, purposely leaving out the fact that the seer's shrine was in the Demon World, for fear that the orange-haired boy would through another coniption fit.

"Oh...I guess that's ok then." Kuwabara responded letting out a sigh of relief.

Koenma reached over on his desk, pushing the button that would page Botan's communicator. Waiting for a signal he let out an inaudible sigh of impatience as he waited for the blue-haired deity to appear on the vid-screen. After waiting a full minute, he grew highly impatient and frustrated as he punished his desk with a baby fat cushioned fist. "What the heck is taking so long?" Koenma shouted out.

_Connection unavailable_

The screen flashed the white bold text as if to mock Koenma's long-gone impatience and newly gained frustration and stress. How could it be that of all the times he has not needed Botan that her communicator would work without hassle whenever she would call for more time in the Living World, but in a time of dire need and emergency when he needed her, there seemed to be a problem? The ways of the Spirit World indeed.

"What do you mean 'connection unavailable?' OGRE! What's wrong?! What's going on with the communication wiring!!!" Koenma bellowed out in what was frighteningly similar to a baby desperately in need of a diaper change.

"I don't know sir, try clicking the Emergency Connection Generation Unit." Ogre suggested nervously.

"The what?!" Koenma searched his desk for whatever the heck Ogre was talking about.

"It's a green button sir. Look under your desk for a green button labeled 'ECGU.'" Ogre informed.

Koenma hopped out of his oversized roller-chair to look under his desk for the supposed button labeled ECGU. "Ah, here it is." Koenma identified the button and pushed it rushedly. Hopping back in his chair he ardently made a second attempt to connect with Botan.

_Connection unavailable_

"OGRE! It's not working!!" Koenma yelled highly frustrated.

Ogre quickly rushed behind the vid-screen and began examining it contents only to find a horrifying discovery.

"Oh no this can't be good." Ogre looked at the ground nervously.

"What is it?" Keiko questioned.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Kuwabara demanded.

"Someone's hacked into our communication system. We can't reach them, and they can't reach us." Ogre looked back down at the ground, not wanting to face Koenma just yet.

The room fell silent, there were many words that wanted to be said, but none that could be uttered. Things were falling apart, their union was fading, and one could only but imagine the ailments that their strongest player was now suffering.

"AND THE HIT'S JUST KEEP ON COMING!!!!!" Koenma screamed to the ceiling as he dropped his head onto his desk in despair. The room seemed to vibrate at the sound of his voice, and they all knew that it wasn't from the loudness of his voice, but it was the sadness that came with it that caused the room to shudder.

* * *

"And here we are." Kurama pulled the car over on the desolate road. Nothing but trees and forestry covered them on both sides. The sun was setting upon the horizon, dusk was soon to approach. Suki was the first to get out of the car and examine their surroundings. It seemed so open yet so closed in. She couldn't decipher whether or not it was because of the open road that lied ahead of them, or the thick clusters of green that caved in from both sides. Or maybe, it was both.

"I don't get it, where are we?" Suki questioned most confused. Kurama had agreed to help her find Hiei, but stopping in the middle of nowhere with nothing but trees and open road, seemed a bit unorthodox.

"The gate which will lead us to the place that will allow us to find Hiei." Kurama was nervous, he knew that taking Suki to the Demon World was the most dangerous and possibly most stupid thing that he had ever done. In all truthfulness it was the ONLY stupid thing that he had ever done. But he had made a promise to her, and he swore by his own blood, that he would protect her from any harm. He owed that to her, and to Hiei.

Suki padded around the area for a short time before opening her mouth to speak again. "And...where is that exactly?" Suki's heavy sapphire eyes glided over the vast collection of trees that stood tall and mighty before her. Was Hiei somewhere in this forest? What did he mean gate? Suddenly she felt a strong had cradle her own and lead her away from the trees which she had been studying for oh so long. He lead her to the other side of the street towards the second collection of green clenching her hand tighter as he got closer with each step.

"Close your eyes." Kurama's voice was soft and calm. Almost like a child's lullaby, so it was easy for her to comply without question. Though it did seem strange, how was this going to help her find Hiei? She then felt something drape over her slender form like a...bedsheet maybe? She instinctivly drew herself in closer to Kurama's tall stature not knowing what to expect next.

Then suddenly, she felt the ground drop from beneath her feet, and she began to feel as if she were falling. But...walking? Maybe not falling but...going down a very steep hill, almost as if she were on a rollercoaster. The air seemed to get warmer, and she felt Kurama's arm go around her waist and under her knees. He was carrying her. She felt as if her body was heavy, and she began to feel tired. Soonafter sleep overcame her, and nothing was but a memory after that.

"Suki. Suki, wake up, we're here now." Kurama's voice chimed through what seemed to be a dream. She slowly opened her eyes to reveal the heavy sapphire to which they possessed to meet Kurama's striking emerald gems.

"What...what happened? Where's here? What's-" Kurama placed his finger over her lips to silence her.

"We are in the place where Hiei is from." Kurama continued with a low evasive whisper. He had taken Suki into a nearby ally where no one could see the two of them. Kneeling beside her, he pulled the large, dark, hooded cloak, that he had wisely brought for both of them, even further over her head. Suki noticed that he was wearing one also...but why?

"Kurama, what's going on?" Suki donned a whisper as well, seeing that it was apparently wise to do so.

"I told you that Hiei is a demon, and so we are here to find him. In his world." Kurama quietly informed as he pulled his own cloak over his head, concealing every inch of his bright-red locks.

"Kurama." Suki was confused, and yet strangely enough, this was all starting to make sense. She didn't know if it was out of desperation or humor, but somehow she believed him.

"We mustn't draw attention to ourselves if we are to find Hiei safely. Stay close to me, and do not speak when spoken to." Kurama warned as he searched the area for a clearing.

"Don't you mean 'don't speak UNLESS spoken to?'" Suki questioned.

Slowly shifting his gaze back to her diminutive form, which was even more accented by the oversized cloak that seemed to engulf her entire being, he answered sternly, "No, I mean exactly that. Do not speak to anyone here, no matter what they ask you. Just, let me do all of the talking. Coming here only to get ourselves killed would only defeat the purpose of coming here in the first place." He stood to his feet offering an extended hand to the girl that sat on the ground before him. She graciously accepted and they headed for an area that Kurama had deemed safe.

Before proceeding any further, Kurama felt a small hand around his elbow, stopping him in his tracks. "Is something wrong?" He questioned most concerned.

"No, it's just...well I've got a question." Suki began nervously fiddling with the in-seam of her large sleeves.

"Yes, what is it?" Kurama was searching her eyes for an answer before her lips could form words. But her expression was unreadable, even for him.

"Is...this hell?" Suki met his gaze with lost eyes.

Kurama looked down at his shoes which were concealed by the length of his cloak. He had promised honesty to her, so he wasn't going to sugar coat anything, no matter how bitter. He raised his eyes to meet hers in a heart-warming smile that seemed to be an attempt to calm her spirits, but in truth, it was to calm his own. "Close enough."

Suki didn't answer, instead she grabbed a hold of his hand, casting all of her trust and hope into him as they walked into the clearing. He was her light in the darkness right now, she couldn't afford to turn back now. No, not now that they were so close. Her mission was to find Hiei, and by her own death, she was willing to accomplish that.

'I'd follow you into the deepest, darkest pits of hell Hiei. If it meant that I could be with you, it would be worth it.'

* * *

"Are you sure that this is the place?" Botan questioned confused. She and Yukina had been wandering around in the forests for hours with no sign of a hot spot to send them back to the Spirit World, to inform Koenma of Hiei and Yusuke's location. The whole thing was getting rather ridiculous. Nightfall was soon to come, and the last place either of them wanted to be was in the deepest areas of a forest in the Demon World.

"This is very strange, there is usually one at least two miles from Senkensha's shrine, in this exact location. This doesn't make any sense." Yukina studied their surroundings quizzically, clenching the Shinzui Talisman like a security blanket, she hated to jump to the conclusion that they might be lost.

"Don't worry, I'll just get Koenma on the communicator, see if he can lead us to the nearest WORKING hot spot." Botan retrieved her communicator from her pocket and began to dial Spirit World in hopes of seeing Koenma's toddler face appear on the screen. But instead...

_Communication unavailable_

"Oh no." Botan stated worriedly. This was certainly strange. Somehow the communicator was not picking up a signal.

"What is it Botan?" Yukina turned to face the blue-haird deity. She was shaking her communicator up and down as if trying to jolt it to function properly.

"My communicator. It's not working see," She held the tiny screen that read 'communication unavailbale' up so Yukina could view the issue. "it keep's saying 'communication unavailable.'" Botan was hitting the portable device on the back as to knock something back into place.

"What could be wrong with it?" Yukina was watching Botan puzzled as she went through many attempts to try and fix the malfunctioning device.

"I don't know!" With a sigh of frustration, and hopelessness, Botan seized her efforts to fix the broken device and leaned against an abnormally large tree. Sliding down to it's roots, she half-heartedly returned the broken device to her pocket and hugged her knees. "It's hopeless, everything that's happening, everything that's GOING to happen, it's hopeless." A tear crept threw the corner of her eye and trailed it's way down her rose spotted cheek. "We're falling apart, all of us, we're just...fading." Botan rested her forehead on her knees as she began to sob even heavier.

Yukina knelt down beside the weeping deity and placed a small, comforting hand on her shoulder. Gentley massaging her collarbone with her thumb. "It's alright Botan, we'll get through this I promise."

Botan slowly lifted her head to meet her glazed eye's with Yukina's. "How can you say that? How can you promise something like that? Look at us, Yusuke's trapped in the Seventh Circle of Makai, I don't even want to begin to imagine the torture that they're putting him through! Hiei's gone off to the deepest pits of the Demon World, one can only wonder what he's going through! Everything is just so messed up! I just want things to go back to the way they were!" Botan's shoulder's began to tremble under Yukina's fingertips.

"And they will be. Do you know how I can say something like that? Because I can feel it, I can feel that we will win in this fight. I can feel that we will soon be reunited with my brother and Yusuke. Senkensha didn't give me this talisman because she felt that we might lose, she gave it to us, because she felt that we will win. I understand that now. She gave her life to assure our victory in this, and I can feel that her prediction was right. We will win, you just have to believe in us, believe in our friendship, that strong bond that we all share, and believe in yourself." Yukina clenched the Shinzui Talisman with her free hand and cast Botan an encouraging smile.

Botan retrieved a tissue from her pocket and gentley dabbed the tears from her eyes as she triumphantly stood to her feet. "You know what Yukina, you're right! I shouldn't give up, I'm too strong for that! We're too strong for that!" Botan shot Yukina a smug smile.

Yukina stood to her feet beside Botan. "So are you ready to fight?" Yukina persisted.

"You betcha!" Botan winked at Yukina and both of the girls began to walk off following the moonlight. But before they could even take a half of a step, they felt something tightly wrap around their ankles. The roots from the large tree that they were standing beside took them by surprise. Abruptly snatching both startled screaming girls underground, it left not a trace of their presence in the forest except for the barrettes they wore in their hair.

* * *

He had slept for what seemed to be two whole days. The heat in the darkened cavern seemed to rise to maddening levels, and his lips burned for relief of parchment. He slowly opened his eyes to notice that he had been moved to the...ground? Bound by his hands and feet, he was now on the ground, still unable to move.

"Damn it." Ah, but at least now finally able to speak. That prospect relieved him somewhat, and yet, at the same time it worried him. Why now would his capturer grant him the ability to speak? The whole situation didn't feel right. But of course being chained to the ground unable to move at the hands of a twelve foot demon who, let's just say would never feel the need for scissors having razors built-in and all, was in all ways wrong as two left feet.

"I see you have awaken, yet again. Tell me, how does it feel to be overpowered by someone stronger than you?" Mashin questioned from across the cavern in his most sly and disturbing tone.

"Well if that someone were a hot chick in black leather with a whip, chain and handcuffs, I'd say pretty excited." Yusuke gloated.

"Still manage to have a sense of humor do you?" Mashin arose from the rock on which he was perched and slowly made his way over to Yusuke. "I say, I wonder if you can maintain that same demeanor after I'm done with you." Mashin added as he stood over Yusuke.

"That depends on whether you're going to bore me with small talk, or if we're going to get this lame-ass party started already." Yusuke's mockery seemed to set off a trigger in Mashin, because not seconds after he let out his trademark sarcasm, Mashin's heavy rock hard fist was getting acquainted with his lower lip. Tasting the thick metallic of the liquid that was beginning to form in his mouth, Yusuke let a small chuckle escape his lips. "Now we're speaking my language." He spat the crimson liquid in Mashin's face further provoking the demon to even crueler punishment.

"Your tenacity amuses me. But I doubt, that even you will be able to endure the trials of this place." Mashin glared at Yusuke with a most frozen eye as he walked out of Yusuke's sight. "I must remind you that here, the living can wish for death as much as the dead wish for life, but here...death fails to answer their call. Time has no place here, only the wishing, and most importantly," Mashin made his way back over to Yusuke, "the pain." With that said Mashin took a double-bladed axe and hurled it into Yusuke's belly, who let out a gurgling cry of excruciating pain as the blood traveled from his throat to the tip of his tongue, trailing down his chin and neck in a thick stream of deep crimson.

"I would tell you not to worry, that the pain will soon be over. That death will soon find it's way to you." Mashin knelt beside Yusuke locking his blood-red eyes with Yusuke's glazed brown. "But then, I would be lying." He grazed one hand over Yusuke's cheek, lightly knicking his skin with his razor sharp claws drawing blood. "So I will tell you this," He leaned in slightly closer toward's Yusuke, "the pain, is just beginning." He moved his face closer to Yusuke's. "So all I ask of you is this..." He moved his face closer to Yusuke so that their noses were barely touching, lightly dragging a snake-like tongue over the area where his claws grazed tasting the metallic crimson that seeped through them.

"...scream for me." He grazed his hand down to Yusuke's chest, slowly sinking his claws deeper and deeper into his ribs, causing a gurgled scream to escape the suffering spirit detectives lips. Time had no place here, nor did death. His suffering would have no end. His suffering was...

...eternal.

* * *

About time I got this done! I'm so glad we got the computer fixed! No more I'm-gonna-shut-down-in-the-middle-of-you-typing-a-killer-mad-hot-chapter virus. YAY! Anyways, I still want your input so you know what to do R&R. Tell me what you think and feel free to critique my work, I'm more than happy to take pointers and ideas! I'm all ears...or eyes in this case. :) By for now!


	9. Trapped

**Author's Note:** Alright, big ups once again to those of you who have been reading. Like I said, I'm going to be anticipating more reviews as the chapters progress. Especially now since things are going to start getting even more deep and somewhat complicated. Anyway I don't want to waste your time with the long author's note to begin with so, I'm just going to let you know that I do appreciate your support, and keep those reviews coming!

Ha ha! I don't think I've ever gotten a 'very very bad ass' before! Really cool, thanks for the support!

* * *

His fingers trembled on the blustering surface of the rocky mass that rested the incorrigible talisman he wearily knelt before. The outwards of his hands showed that of dried blood and bruises from which he had punished the harsh rocks of the cavern that had surrounded him for the past two weeks. Damage that was self-inflicted to somehow better match the damage that had been internally inflicted upon him by someone that he thought that he knew. Damage that was done by someone that he had trusted. "Never trust anyone. Trust no one but yourself." Those were the words he had lived by ever so long. But things had changed. Now he was uncertain. "Trust no one but yourself."

'Can you honestly even trust yourself?' His inner voice which had been his company throughout this self-battle had once again spoke.

"I am the only one that I can trust now, I must. If I am ever to break this spell-"

'Why must you break the spell?' The inner voice interrupted his words. Usually it was his words that would so abruptly intersect his inner voice, but not now. Now he was becoming the submissive party, and his inner self, the dominant. "Now when the hell did that happen?" Hiei inwardly chuckled at the ridiculous yet true prospect. All this time that he had spent on his own and away from...everyone, it was driving him to a point of acute insanity. He no longer cared about anything else, except revenge. Revenge blinded all other concerns in his life, blinded all concerns for life in general. He swore that by his own death that he would make him pay, and if the trinket that rested infront of him was the key, then damn it, he was going to unlock the vault.

He relentlessly rose to his feet and stood over the irrepressible talisman and gave it an opposing glare. "You will submit." He placed his hands over the talisman and began once again to concentrate all of his spirit energy into one, strong, powerful, 'key.' He was determined to break the spell that imprisoned the gem. That gem was the answer to his problems. He would end everything, be rid of that impertinent spirit detective and...Suki. Dispirited, he collapsed to his knees panting vigorously.

'You can't do it, you're not strong enough.' The torment of his inner voice returned to him once again.

"No, I can! I am strong enough. My power can easily penetrate this cursed spell!" He breathed.

'You're not strong enough.' The inner voice repeated.

"Quiet! I _am_ strong enough! You know nothing about me!" Hiei crouched over until most of his weight was resting on his elbows. Shielding his ears as if to drown out the incessant taunting, he began to writhe on the ground as his head began to fill with a burning pain.

'You can't do it because of her.' The voice continued.

"She's...not real." Hiei responded back, still grasping his ears in hopes of making the noise stop.

'Of course she is. Remember the sweet melody of her laughter, her soft warm touch beneath your fingertips? Those deep pools of sapphire that you allowed yourself to drown in each time you stared into her eyes?' The voice mused.

"Stop it." Hiei muttered under his breath as he clenched his ears tighter. Causing his fingers to tremble, he winced at the stinging sensation of his nails digging into his skin.

'...The way she made you feel the first time she touched you...' The voice continued.

"Stop it." Hiei pleaded in desperation. His words were all lies, he was just trying to weaken him, manipulate him...toy with him.

'...The way she made you feel that night you made her scream with hot, seering pleasure...' The voice taunted.

"STOP IT!!!" Hiei's voice echoed from every corner of the cavern in which he had been keeping hold. He collapsed on the floor in a fetal position, grinding his nails across the cool, granular surface. He was unsure of himself, and his thoughts. Suki...she wasn't real. He couldn't allow himself to be taken apart by a sceam stirred up by those fools in the spirit world and their frivolous spirit detective. "I can't be this way. Look what they have done to me. I can't stay this way, I won't." He half-heartedly rolled over onto his back sighing softly as he gazed at the rock formations that hung above him. "There must be a way to end all of this." Hiei's eyes shifted back to the gleaming entrant that lay still on the rock formation that he had placed it on before. A slight smile slowly found it's way to his quivering lips as he ardently rose to his feet and approached the item. He elatedly stood over it, as if already claiming victory.

"By my death, I will succeed in this mission." He ravished, as he again closed his eyes, placing his hands over the talisman in the familar fashion, and concentrated on success. For he knew that what he was trying to accomplish would claim his life, but at this moment, he failed to care.

* * *

"None of this makes any sense." Koenma sounded. He, Ogre and basically every deity that worked under him in Spirit World had been trying to trace whoever was responsible for the Communication Line hacking for hours now, and were unfortunately getting absolutely nowhere.

"What doesn't make sense, sir?" Ogre was checking the systems wiring from behind the vid-screen.

"Well, it says here in _this_ report that the interference occured at 16:43." Koenma answered rubbing his chin absently.

"Yes, what seems to be the problem?" Ogre questioned scratching his head.

"Well, according to _this_ report, the interruption happened at 21:13." Koenma gathered another sheet of paper from his desktop.

"Yes?" Ogre was confused.

"Well, which one is right?" Koenma questioned in his most frustrated tone, as he angrily slammed the two reports on his desk.

"Maybe they're both right." Keiko added in her most humble tone. She had been assisting them in tracking down the hacker ever since the incident first occured. Being that she was incredibly smart, Koenma gladly excepted her help. Though, unfortunately, she failed to inform him that Spirit World technology and Living World technology were highly different on levels of structure and complexity. But instead she went along with it. She felt that the poor guy already had enough to worry about, the last thing he needed was to learn that he was recieving help from someone who could comprehend Spirit World technology, about as well as a pigeon could learn to swim.

"What do you mean, 'they're both right?' How could that be possible?" Koenma questioned most confused.

"Well usually when hacking, if we're talking about someone serious here, a person will scramble the computer's clocking system first, that way, when it comes down to tracking the guilty party, they could never get a lock on a specific time, day, or if they're really hi-tech, even month." Keiko explained in her most inquistive tone.

"So, what exactly are you saying?" Koenma questioned.

"I'm saying that, there was only one true time that the hacking occured, all the other times are posers to throw you off target. I hope that helps a little." Keiko said with a tiny shrug.

"Actually Keiko, it helps out alot! Thank you! Yusuke is so lucky to have someone as smart as you!" Ogre praised as he returned to the issue at hand.

She nodded in acceptance to his compliment. Yusuke. She wondered if he was alright, and regretted not being there by his side, comforting him, and telling him that everything was going to be alright. She closed her eyes to wipe the many images from her mind of what her beloved was going through. Feeling the fire begin to ignite as she felt the tingling sensation of tears beginning to form, she adamantly fought it off. 'Not now, they all need you, he needs you.' She shook the thoughts away and turned on her heels to see what else there was she could do to assist in the hunt for the hacker. She couldn't dwell in her pain right now. Not now when there was so much more to be relieved all around her.

"Koenma." A raspy voice from above Koenma's desk began.

"Yes, what is it Kuwabara?" Koenma acknowledged his soon-to-come question. Somehow he already knew what the boy was going to ask, yet he just allowed him to ask it on his own, feeling that maybe if he got it out of his system, then that would somehow make the boy feel better about everything. Koenma knew the answer, and he was sure the other boy knew as well.

"I was just thinking, that since...you know...you're busy and everything, and I don't really have much to do, I could help you in the field." Kuwabara's words seemed to tremble along with the rest of the boys body. It was quite obvious that he was holding alot of pain inside...they all were.

"In the field?" Koenma repeated the question to dwell on it even longer.

"Yeah you know, with finding the rest of the guys. I think I could be a big help in that area." Kuwabara looked down at his shoes as if to somehow be able to feel the answer that was to follow.

"Kuwabara, I know that you're capable of helping me in the field, I have no doubt in that." Koenma began solemnly. Softly sighing, he folded his hands infront of him.

"I feel a big 'but' coming on." Kuwabara impended with an inaudible sigh.

"But...I can't let you. And this time, it really _is_ for your own safety. If I were to let you go, I'd have no way to contact you. And worst of, I've got the strangest feeling that there are some strong forces behind the disappearences of our companions. First Hiei, then Suki, then after that Kurama, and now Yusuke. And to be the cherry on the Sundae, it's been at least twelve hours since I've heard from Botan and Yukina." Koenma mentally kicked himself for mentioning the last part of his supposed 'encouraging' speech.

"What!? Yukina's in danger!!??" Kuwabara shrieked as he slammed his palms on the toddlers desk. The thought of his beloved in danger was the straw that broke the camel's back. He could take no more. If anything were to happen to her, he would surely die.

"I didn't say that, it's possible that the meeting with the seer just went overtime. These things do usually take time." Koenma insisted. Though he was truly getting an uneasy feeling about their abscence, he used every ounce of his strength not to reveal that to be so.

"How can you be so sure?!" The veins in Kuwabara's neck seemed to expand in diameter.

"Calm down, don't worry Kuwabara, I'm sure that both Yukina and Botan are fine."

* * *

The ground beneath her was cold and rugous against the material of her jacket. She could feel the heat escaping her body with each breath as she slowly regained consciousness. Lifting her lids to reveal the glazed fuschia that they posessed, she searched her surroundings with burning eyes. She noticed that the place was shrouded in darkness. There was no light but that of the tiny glowing figure that lay adjacent to her. Studying it's features grimly, she narrowed her eyes as she saw the figure turn over, making it's face visible to her. "Yukina?" She rushed over to the fallen ice demon and gingerly cradled her head as not to hasten her awakening. "Yukina, can you hear me?" She gentley brushed the fallen hair away from her companion's face as the other girl indolently began to stir.

"W-what...where...Botan?" Yukina's eyes slit open revealing her striking ruby's as she too then began to inspect her surroundings. Laggardly sitting up, she absently clutched the Shinzui Talisman between her fingers as she soon took in the darkness of the place. "Botan, I can't see."

Botan took note of this as she began to search her pockets for some form of luminescence. Her searching fingers finally came upon a tiny flashlight, no bigger than the index finger. "Ah, bingo!" With a simple twist of the device, their visual problem was solved. Now if they could have only solved the main problem, which was where they were.

"Botan, I don't like this place. It seems...wrong somehow." Yukina stated as she turned to face her distraught companion.

"I can agree with you there. There's something off about this place. Like, it just doesn't belong here." Botan added inclusively as she grazed the flashlight's beam over the mysterious area.

"Botan, what's the last thing that you can remember?" Yukina questioned as if trying to replay the incident within her memory, yet something was missing. There was something that she couldn't quite remember which frustrated her.

"Hm...let's see. Okay, I remember crying, and then I remember you telling me not to worry that we could win this fight. Then I remember standing up, and that's it, next thing I know I'm waking up down here in big, dark, and creepy." Botan scratched her head as she continued to observe their surroundings with the miniature flashlight.

"That's strange." Yukina mused.

"What is?" Botan was confused.

"Well, that's exactly how I remember." Yukina held on even tighter to the Shinzui Talisman.

Botan spared Yukina a wary glance before coming out to say, "Oh don't worry about it. I'm sure it's just a coincidence. Thing's like this happen all of the time." Botan added with her trademark nervous laugh.

"Yes, but they usually don't include a dark cavern-like place afterwards." Yukina noted as she slowly grazed her eyes over their surroundings. Something about this didn't seem right. She could feel it. There was something in this place, something watching, and waiting...hunting. "Botan." Yukina sounded as she ardently rose to her feet.

"What is it Yukina?" Botan retreated from learning the details of their most uneasy, and needless to say bleek, location.

"I think that we should move elsewhere." Yukina shot Botan a stern look. A look that Botan had never seen the girl possess before. She looked darker, less innocent, she looked like...her brother.

"You feel something?" Botan questioned as she warily rose to her feet to meet Yukina's corrosive eyes which seemed to have lost their ruby glimmer and transformed to a deep crimson.

"Yes, we must leave this area...NOW!" Yukina rushedly gripped Botan's hand, and led the both of them away from the place in which they fell. Moving swiftly across the stone ridges, neither girl wasted time to look back, which was a good thing. For not too long after both girls made it out into the clearing, a dark shadow snaked it's way into the midst of the girls landing. Prowling about searching for it's next prey, the shadow lingered on until it found it's search to be of no production. Somewhere deep in the dark corners of that dwelling lived something dreadful and ominous, a sinister being of the night. A killer, a predator, a hunter lied in the waiting.

* * *

The two cloaked figures made their way through the most desolate streets that they could find. Keeping as close to one another as possible, the two made sure not to go near the horde of demons fighting over rice balls, or the crowd of demons surrounding them, or even the younger demons playing amongst themselves. They had to remain unnoticed. After a long journey, they had finally made it to another alley to which they quickly retreated in. Sighing softly, the girl removed her hood as she wearily slid down the wall. "How long have we been walking?" She breathed as she wiped a drop of sweat from her brow.

Studying the placement of the sun in the sky, the boy made his estimate of their long tiresome journey. "We've been traveling for approximately two hours now. We should take rest. We will want to preserve our energy for once we've finally found him." The red-headed boy stated as he took seating on the wall across from the striking blonde.

"Where do you think he could be? I mean, this place is huge, he could be anywhere!" Suki sighed as she fiddled with the soft fabric of her cloak. This search for Hiei was beginning to take it's toll on her, both physically and emotionally. 'Why won't he just call, damn it! Save us both the trouble!' She frowned as she searched the boys emerald eyes for some or any kind of bullshit answer at this point.

"Well, you are right about that. Finding Hiei in this place is not going to be easy, but if I know Hiei, he'll be in the most unpopulated areas this place has to offer." Kurama explained in his most calm tone.

"Kurama." Suki began quizzically. She had been wanting to ask Kurama a burning question ever since she had discovered the truth about Hiei. This question had been biting at her ever since.

"Yes, what is it Suki? What's bothering you?" Kurama noticed that she was fighting back the erge to question him. And yet, it also seemed as if she was fighting back the erge _not _to question him. The girl was truly a puzzle to him. But he was certain that it was only the result of the past two weeks events.

"Err...I was just wondering, umm...exactly, how long have you known Hiei?" Suki nibbled on her inner lip as she locked her gaze with his. Her stomach quiverred as she awaited his answer.

"A few years now." Kurama calmly answered as he too removed his hood.

"Oh." Suki shifted her gaze down to the ground. Yet there was still another question that tugged at the back of her mind. "Kurama." She questioned not bothering to meet his gaze once again.

"Yes?" Kurama answered flatly.

"Are you...a demon, too?" Suki was worried that she may have offended him somehow, because for a long while he didn't answer. There was only the feel of his eyes burning upon her. Eyes, that she still was not ready to meet with her own just yet. She felt guilty, maybe she had misjudged him. She was confused, and all she wanted was answers. After a good while of deafning silence, she warily raised her eyes to meet his. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore and broke the highly uncomfortable silence that had been born through her scrutiny. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked anything like that. It's not my business, I-"

"No, you're fine." Kurama interrupted her rambling. "I am, somewhat demon." Kurama finally answered her. He was uncertain on whether he should have went into detail about himself, but was greatly relieved when she seemed to change the subject.

"It's okay, I was just curious. Do you think that we should keep going?" Suki began.

"You're not tired?" Kurama questioned with a look of bright concern on his face.

Suki rose to her feet pulling the darkened hood back over her head. She was driven by determination, and nothing was going to stop her. "Nope. I'm totally fine. Are you?" Suki spared him a teasing glance.

On that note, Kurama eagerly rose to his feet, covering his head as well. "Of course not. Shall we?" He extended a hand out to Suki, which she smugly accepted. Turning to head out into the clearing, he stopped sensing that the two of them were not alone.

"What's wrong Kur-"

"Shh, we're being followed." Kurama whispered under his breath. He searched the area using both physical and spiritual sight. Turning on his heels, he angrily narrowed his eyes at the tall muscle-bound creature that stood before him. His amber eyes, burned into Kurama's cool green. The sun seemed to reflect off of his pale skin, and bright silver locks. On first sight he would appear to be a man, that is until one caught sight of the pointed tips of his ears, and claws.

"Well, what do we have here?" The creature's deep baritone was like thunder, that caused Suki's heart to skip a beat. She made sure to stay behind Kurama, keeping her presence as unnoticeable as possible. "Don't I know you?" The creature tilted it's head to the side as if to be in deep thought.

"I don't presume. I don't know many here." Kurama answered masking his voice as best he could.

"But, you do know some?" The creature questioned as he studied the cloaked figure that stood before him. Only able to see his lips, he warily took a few steps closer to the figure. "You...smell familiar." The creature added.

'He _smells_ familiar? Okay that's just creepy.' Suki thought as she drew her body in closer to Kurama's back.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you mean." Kurama answered flatly.

The creature took a few more steps towards Kurama this time studying not only his physical appearance, but his spirit energy as well. And at that moment it was all clear. The creature ardently backed away from Kurama, widening his eyes at the cloaked figure that stood before him. Just then a seering rage grew within him as his amber eyes now glowed a deep red. The red glow seemed to engulf his entire body as his hand instinctively went to his sword. "Kurama." The creature angrily breathed as he never removed his eyes from the other boy.

Kurama, now sensing the demon's energy beginning to rise, raised his gaze to meet his opponents. Eyes widening at the familiar creature that stood before him, he felt his stomach drop to the floor, rise to his head, and return to it's proper place in a matter of seconds. Readying himself for the battle that was soon to approach, he moved away from Suki and approached the angered demon. "Gouki...it couldn't be."

* * *

His burning lips were sealed together by the dried blood that rested upon them. Eyes cloudy with weariness, pain, and...fear, he tightly closed them to think on something else other than the torture. Home, his friends...Keiko. 'Keiko.' He wondered how she was doing. He didn't want her to be scared for his sake, and he didn't want her to cry, he hated that. He tried to shift on the ground but found that he was sealed to the ground as well by his own blood. The entire cavern seemed to be painted a deep crimson, his blood. He looked down at his bare chest which was now scarred and disfigured from all of the torment that he had had to endure for so long. Gazing up at the rocks that hung above him, he felt a tear roll down his cheek. The salt from the clear liquid burned the fine cuts on his cheek and he mentally cursed himself. 'Stop being such a pussy! That's exactly what he wants!' He shook his head to tear his mind away from himself as his tormenter re-entered the cavern.

"You are a brave one, I must commend you for your endurance. Many would be mad out of their minds by now." Mashin taunted. He was out of Yusuke's sight, yet just knowing that he was near and hearing his voice, made Yusuke's skin crawl.

"Yeah, well...I'm not many." Yusuke regretted responding to his taunts for when he opened his mouth to speak he felt the skin tear from being sealed for so long. He once again tasted the drops of blood that were now flowing into his mouth.

"Tell me, what is it that has kept you sane throughout this tribulation?" Mashin questioned. Truly, Yusuke's endurance was a puzzle to him. The boy showed strength and determination that he had never seen from anyone else that he had, 'treated.'

"One word, two syllables...'ego.' I always knew that it would come in handy someday." Yusuke allowed a slight chuckle to escape his lips to which Mashin, much to Yusuke's dismay, followed.

"I must say, you are far more interesting then anyone else that I have tortured." Mashin commented.

"Glad to here it." Yusuke's chuckles quickly changed to coughs as he soon found Mashin's giant hands clenched around his neck.

"Do not make a mockery of me human. I am not one to be taken lightly." Mashin warned as he lifted his other hand to reveal an odd looking item. "Do you know what this is that I hold in my hand?" Not expecting an answer he tightened his grip around the suffocating spirit detective's neck. "This is the Tiger of Seven Tails." He held the new torture item up to where Yusuke was able to see it in it's entirety. Seven long, thick straps that looked like waist belts attached to a wooden rod, each strap had a sharp razor-like piece of metal attached to the tip. Yusuke didn't want to begin to wonder what that was used for, and at this moment he didn't care, as he tried desperately to gasp for air. "Remember your place here." Mashin released his grip around Yusuke's neck who gratefully began to cough and gag for air. Unfortunately, he had very little time to recover from the demon's previous assault, for not long after he was free of his grasp, he felt the air quickly escape him once again.

The pain was unbelievable. He shifted his gaze down to his naked torso which had just been struck by the Tiger of Seven Tails. 'So that's what it's used for, it's a fucking whip!' His thoughts were abruptly interrupted by yet another strike. The razors sunk deep into his skin, as the demon held them in his side before violently ripping the flesh off of him, causing a spray of blood to shower the area and a soul-chilling cry to escape Yusuke's lips. The strikes seemed to go on for hours, painfully tearing the flesh away from his chest, torso, legs, arms, and even his face. His left eye had caught it the worst and after a while, he had completely lost the ability to see out of it. His clothes along with pieces of his flesh were spread about the cavern, painting it an even deeper crimson. His body, now completely marred beyond recognition, trembled on the ground as Mashin made his final strike. Tossing the Tiger of Seven Tails on the other side of the cavern, he left the convulsing spirit detective, who now appeared to be no more than a scourged piece of meat, to marinate in his pain.

He knew that after all he had been through that he should have been dead long ago. He wanted to die, he wanted the pain to go away. He wanted to know why this was happening to him. What did this demon want with him. For that matter what did this demon's master want with him. Why would his master hate him so mu-. Then the thought hit him. His it be that his master was-. No, he didn't want to think that. 'He can't be...he wouldn't.' ..._you WILL be sorry for what you have done to me!'"_ He shunned the thought from his head, he didn't want it to be true. It _couldn't _be true. The thoughts caused his pain to worsen, yet he couldn't remove them from his mind. He had a bad feeling, but the feeling seemed ligitimate, no matter how much it hurt him. He knew now, why this was happening to him, he knew who Mashin's master was, and he soon felt the sting upon his cheek once again as a tear glided down his torn skin. "Hiei."

* * *

"My lord, your most humble servent approaches." Mashin bowed in reverence to the dark figure.

"You have returned, with good news I hope." The dark figure answered. His voice like a tide beating against an open shore.

"My lord, the 'Key' refuses to break. It will not submit." Mashin's head remained focused on the dark cavern floors.

"It will break, you must try harder. We need it to succumb to your most torturous and vile treatment. _I _need it." The master responded.

"My deepest apologies my lord, I will try my best to complete this task for the greater good. I shall take my leave." Mashin stated with a bow as he turned on his heels headed for the cavern's opening.

"Mashin." The master called out to him bringing the demon to stop and immediately turn to face him once again.

"Yes my lord?" Mashin bowed his head once again never meeting his gaze with his master's.

"Each moment we grow closer to that glorious day, however, we have come across an obstacle." The master began.

"An obstacle my lord?" Mashin repeated confused.

"Yes, the 'Savior' is being tied down by his own self-doubt. Send him assistance so that our destiny may come to pass." The master ordered.

"Yes my lord." Mashin complied with a bow as he made his exit through the cavern's opening.

"That day shall arrive, I have waited far too long for him to fail me now. Our 'Savior.'" The master let out a silent sigh as he sat back waiting. Waiting for that fateful day. Waiting for the 'Key' to break, and for his reign to begin once again.

* * *

He leaned against the cavern walls taking rest from a long hard day of trying to break the spell that shrouded the Cloaking Talisman. Stroking his sword sheath, he let out a slight sigh of frustration as he again rose to his feet and began to make his way back over to where the talisman sat. Staring at it harshly, he closed his eyes and began to imagine the end result of the broken spell. Every gate to the Demon World opening, demon's roaming free in both worlds. The end of imprisonment for all demons, and the end of life for all humans. He relished in that thought. The thought of everything disappearing. And then, he too would disappear. He would disappear through death, and then it would all be over. He slowly re-opened his eyes and held his hands over the talisman in the proper manner in order to break the spell, he began to concentrate his spirit energy once again, but was interrupted by a strong gust of wind that began to form in the cavern. Instinctively grabbing the talisman, placing it around his neck and tucking it into his tunic, he drew his sword and prepared himself for battle.

The gust of wind began to form the shape of a cyclone. Swirling around at what seemed to be a million miles an hour, it soon came to form a tall dark figure. As the wind died down, the figure became more visible to Hiei, who maintained his fighting stance. With the wind completely gone, the figure was now completely visible. It was a man, with long jet-black hair that reached the small of his back. His eyes were a deep icy blue, and his skin flawless and pale. In his left ear, he wore a miniature golden hoop. Covered in a black trenchcoat that he wore unbuttoned, the man also wore a maroon button-up shirt, with form-fitting black leather pants and cowboy boots. He shot Hiei an unreadable glance as he cooly stood across from himwith his hands in his pockets.

The two just stared into each other's eyes. Neither one bothering to be the first to speak. The mysterious man must've noticed that Hiei had no intentions of being the first to break the silence, so instead he volunteered. "Hello." He said letting a slight smile escape his lips.

Hiei did not return the greeting, instead he maintained his position while questioning the man on his presence. "Who are you and what do you want?" Hiei curtly questioned never taking his eyes away from the tall man.

"I'm here to help you." The man answered offeringly.

"What do you mean you're here to help me? I don't need your help." Hiei bit back.

"The Cloaking Talisman, you have it do you not?" The man began.

"What do you know about the Cloaking Talisman." Hiei questioned warily.

"I know that you have it in your possession." The man answered slyly. "I also know that you are trying to break the spell surrounding it." He added.

"What's your point?" Hiei questioned flatly.

"My point is, I am someone who knows exactly how to break the spell. The only question now lies within you. Are you willing to accept my help or not." The mysterious man informed.

Hiei stared at the man harshly before absorbing his words and taking them to thought. Could he really trust this man? His trust and tolerance levels were very low at this point, if he even still possessed either of them. Yet he knew what he wanted, and at this point was willing to give anything to get it, even his life. He slowly lowered his sword and returned it to the sheath. Aborting his fighting stance, he walked closer to the man until he was but a foot away from him. "Show me what to do."

The man spared him a grin. "Certainly." He was the key to Hiei's problems. He would assist him in breaking the spell that surrounded the gem. He would now be his guide, guiding him into ending his suffering, and the world.

End chapter...

* * *

Well guys, I hope you liked this chapter! Anyway, send in those reviews and tell me what you think. I'm gonna go hit the hay. 'Cause baby tired.' YAWNS


	10. Dancing Figures in My Mind

**Author's Note:** Finally a new update! Not much to say about this one except...hold on to your seats! Keep the reviews coming in, I'm going to try to finish this story before the school year starts. By school year I mean college school year, which is after labor day. Well anyway I can't stress enough how much I crave your input so send in those reviews if you would be so gracious and kind. Okay enough begging, on with the show!! :) Oooh Oooh! BTW! Big mistake here! I noticed that Gouki was also the guy that Hiei and Kurama were working with before! Okay, this Gouki is different, I call myself making him up and then I realized, that there really WAS a Gouki in the YYH series. Sorry if I confused anyone but this Gouki is completely different! Something told me to change that 'G' to a 'T' DAMN IT! Oh well, anyways no this is NOT the Gouki from the series, it's a Gouki that I made up. Once again I apologize for the confusion. Ok NOW on with the show! :)

* * *

The office was in a sham. Every oni in the palace losing at least a third of their minds, paced the floors in attempts to track down the offensive hacker that had caused their Communication Line's to malfunction at one of the most inconvenient times. The papers on Koenma's desk were stacked so high that the toddler had to revert to his teenage form for anyone to even notice his presence in the now paper-flooded office. Time was definitely seeming to come to a complete halt, and Koenma didn't know if he should've been bothered by that prospect or pleased. If time were to stop, then this situation would stop. No one would have to worry about the world coming to an end, and all the pain and sorrow would just go away. However, if time were to continue in this way, they all held the risk of losing their lives, and taking the world with them. Koenma shook his head to take his mind off of such thoughts and decided to concentrate on the task at hand, before he was compelled to do something incredibly selfish and generally stupid.

"Have you found anything yet?" Koenma made his way over to an aqua colored oni that was crouched over in a corner buried in paperwork, looking overly-vexed.

"Oh I have _found _many things yes. But none of any value, worth, or SIGNIFICANCE!!" The frustrated oni slammed the papers he was holding in his hands violently onto his trembling knees. The aqua tint of his form seeming to take on a deep greenish color, he crouched over on all fours and began to fervently finger through the fallen documents. The sight was rather unnerving.

_Honestly, all he needs is a straight-jacket and he's looney-bin material._ Koenma thought, inwardly grinning. Grinning, he didn't understand why at such an inappropriate moment, but at this point any form of happiness was enough to keep him grateful. For the slightest bit of happiness he possessed was the only thing keeping even him at least halfway sane. Empathetically, he leaned next to the fluxed oni and placed a gentle, calming hand on his shoulder. "It's alright. There's no need to get out of character. We will find him. And then this will all be over. I promise." Koenma sighed with a reassuring smile.

The oni locked his eyes with the sincerity in Koenma's. Absorbing his words, he softly sighed and rested the back of his head on the wall. "You are right sir, I should not be so hasty. I apologize for my rashness." The oni bowed his head most reverently.

"There's no need for apologies. Just take your time. We'll get there." Koenma spared the oni yet another smile before leaving him with his duties. He padded his way through his busy office and miraculously, despite the overcrowdedness of paperwork and stressed out deities, found his way back over to his desk. Shoveling through the papers that housed his roller chair, he tiredly collapsed into the softness that it offered, and rested his head in the palms of his hand. 'What now?' Koenma was beginning to lose hope. His best fighters were lost to him. The captain of the team kidnapped, the only person he could count on for brains and strategy missing, and a fire demon gone mad...and by mad he meant highly pissed. 'What am I going to do? What _can _I do?' Koenma gently massaged his temples as he stared at his paper engulfed desktop, not bothering enough to look up at the disaster of an office. Had he been looking up, he might have noticed the black-haired deity ardently waving for his attention at the doorway.

"Koenma! Koenma!" Ayame was crying his name out from across the room but her voice and diminutive body were both being overridden by the confusion in the distraught office. She anxiously sliced her way through the crowd not bothering to apologize for stepping on more than one oni foot at a time. Waving the forlorned Spirit lord down with one hand and clenching important documents in the other, Ayame went from nearly crawling to his desk, to a full jog. "Koenma!" She screamed desperately as she finally made it to her destination.

As if to have been jolted out of a nightmare, Koenma quickly shot back to reality and answered Ayame's call. "Y-yes? Yes! A-Ayame! What is it, what's the problem?" Koenma's eyes locked with her's nervously.

"Koenma, I have...this is-very important-you...READ!" Ayame was panting violently as if she had just got finished running a marathon. Too worn to explain the issue verbally, she wearily placed the document that she clenched in her hand down in front of a very nerve-shocked Koenma. With trembling fingers, he retrieved the document to read it's contents.

"Ayame, what is this?" Koenma questioned as he warily studied the document.

"It's...a very big problem!" Ayame breathed, now with slight more composure than before.

"What do you mean?" Koenma was confused.

Ayame leaned over the desk and pointed to a very important portion of the document. "Read that!" Ayame squealed nervously.

Koenma narrowed his eyes at what he was being shown. Carefully reading the document, his eyes widened with every word that they passed over. His previously trembling fingers, were now quaking with apprehension, anger, and fear, as beads of sweat began to form at the base of each brow. "Ayame! What is this!" Koenma yelled, causing all activity in the office to cease as Ogre, Keiko, and Kuwabara all slowly gathered around his desk.

"It's the answer to our problems sir. Yet, unfortunately, it _is _our problem. The one who is behind the Communication Line sabotage." Ayame answered, meekly folding her hands in front of her slender form.

Koenma's eye's burned onto the document he held in his hand. Refusing to look anyone else in the eye, he eased the document down on his desk and gingerly folded his hand's in front of him. "Ladies and gentlemen, we no longer have a _fight_ on our hands. We now have...a _war_."

* * *

"Oh no!" Botan hissed from behind Yukina.

"What's the matter Botan?" Yukina turned to face the stressed deity that accompanied her. They had been wandering through the darkness-filled cavern for hours on end. And it seemed that with every step they took, the colder the atmosphere seemed to get, and the further from reality they seemed to be drifting.

"The battery is running out. And of all the places, a darkness infested cavern." Botan sighed harshly. Gently tapping the small device as if to breathe more life into it, she soon gave in as the light it provided slowly disappeared. "Great!" Botan huffed as she leaned against a cavern wall. Suddenly, another light appeared to her adjacent, and she soon felt hope fill within her once again. "Yukina, do you see that? Light!" Botan gleamed.

"I know, it's coming from...me." Yukina stated in a most surprised tone.

"You? But how?" Botan questioned as the light began to shine bright enough to illuminate the entire cavern pass. Botan felt her jaw drop as she witnessed the ice demon offer the very much-needed light. And it was coming from...the talisman. "Yukina." Botan breathed.

"The Shinzui Talisman, Senkensha said that it would protect us and guide us! She was right!" Yukina held the talisman closer to her heart in deep admiration and thankfulness. "Thank you, Senkensha." Yukina sighed with a heart-warming smile.

"We should probably get going, and see if we can find a way out of this mess hole!" Botan perked as she began to walk forward, Yukina following behind. Just then an evil presence surfaced and greeted the girls with a most leery and spine-chilling voice.

"But there is no way out. In the hole you have fell, and in the hole you shall stay." The voice was like a cold wind howling through the thin cracks of a door. The voice was so soul-shattering that it caused both girls to freeze in their steps. Both too afraid to move an inch, even though both were more than afraid to want to escape with their lives.

"You have come to this place, because here is where you belong. Here you have fell, and here you shall stay." The voice continued. There was so much that the girls wanted to say, but both were too afraid to allow words to escape their frozen tongues. Slowly shifting against the cavern walls, both girls warily searched the premises for their unwelcome guest.

"What do you fear? Why do you not speak? Your souls have called to me, and I have come. Why do you not greet my arrival?" A wind soon began to pick up in the cave. A cold wind, that was void of any life. It seemed to absorb the life that both of them held, and neither of them moved for fear of the life being stolen from their very bodies. The wind was dark and concentrated with a need for something...but what? The girls didn't even want to begin to wonder what it's need was, but they were certain they wanted it's need to be nothing that either of them possessed. The wind began to spin at a maddening level until it formed into a lithe figure. It's skin a pasty white, as if that of the dead, it stood across from them cold and still as stone. Clad in a kimono as black as the cavern itself, the figure glided closer to the two frightened girls. It's darkened eyes pierced into their delicate forms, as it's long black hair flailed weightlessly around them, the ends gently tickling their faces, causing their shivers to hasten. "Do not be frightened by my presence, I will do you no harm." The figure spoke.

"Yeah, that's what they all say." Botan shocking all, even herself, with her retort, felt her knees begin to buckle beneath her.

"You are afraid. Fear not, for I bring nothing but that of which you have asked of me." The figure responded blandly.

"We haven't _asked _for anything. Now, I-I'm warning you, if y-you do not leave us at once, then w-we will have no choice than to become cross!" Botan staggered over her words skittishly. Earning a weak smile from the figure that stood before them.

"Oh, but you have. Here you have fallen, and here you shall stay. I have come to answer the call of your souls." The figure began once again.

"Where is here exactly?" Yukina's voice stammered as she finally found the courage to speak.

"Yeah, and what are you talking about, what call?" Botan warily questioned.

"The call that orders me to take them away." And with the raise of a thieving cadaverous hand, the figure reached for the light within their bodies, causing both girls to gasp as the life was slowly being stolen from them.

"Yukina!" Botan called through gritted teeth.

"Yes!" Yukina shifted her gaze over to her struggling companion.

"I don't think that the Shinzui Talisman was glowing to help our lack of light problem." Botan squinted her eyes as she slowly began to feel the pull within her being.

"What are you saying?" Yukina managed to cough out.

"The talisman has Senkensha's spirit within it correct?" Botan mustered all of her strength to speak.

"Yes." Yukina breathed.

"I think the spirit within it was being drawn to something...or someone." Botan's vision began to blur as she fought to maintain the life within her body that was being violently confiscated from her.

"What? What are you saying?" Yukina gagged.

"I'm saying that tall, dark, and scary here is...it's a..." Botan could barely contain the strength that the figure was of a bane.

"It's what?" Yukina gasped.

"...A Soul Collector!! Yukina, we're in the Realm of Eimin! The Realm of Eternal Sleep!" Botan managed to finish her sentence until the darkness of the room seemed to disappear, and her soul was snatched from her body.

"Botan!" Yukina witnessed as her companion and friend was spiritually violated. She struggled to break free but was of no power, when her soul as well was extracted from her being. No evidence of life was left within her, aside from the single tear that had escaped her over flown basins, and fell to the floor in the form of a gem.

* * *

The two stood but inches from the other. Faced off, in what was beginning to appear as a staring contest. Though one with an unnatural eye, could tell that this was far from such. Their spirit energy was raising to stringent levels, and there was no mistaking that a battle was about to commence. Both with their fists caustically tightening at their sides, the world seemed to disappear around them. There was no one but the two of them, spurred in the moment, and ready for whatever the other had to offer. Emerald eyes, burned into glimmering crimson, and at that moment, their souls were locked in a spiritual battle.

"Why did you come here? You should've stayed gone!" Gouki scorned, the bright silver of his locks being even more accented by the rage, and power that was drowning his hale stature.

"I don't feel that I need to explain my presence to you, that is not of your concern." Kurama bit back, his soft tendrils dancing in the wind like red wine being freshly poured from a regal vessel.

"I have every right to know the matter of your comings and goings Youko Kurama!" Gouki's rage sent shivers up and down Suki's spine as she watched in the distance as the two exchanged their words of defilement.

What had she gotten herself into? First there was living with the fact that the love of her life was a demon, but now a friend that she trusted, and right now her only means of hope was about to fight with one? There was so much for her to attempt to put her psyche around, and all she wanted was for it to be over. Yet and still, something within her was telling her that this was all just the beginning.

"You killed him! You killed my brother! My Kuronue...you let him be taken away from me, just to save yourself! You're pathetic! My brother had more honor in a day then you'd ever know in a lifetime! Yet to save your own self-pride, and pathetic treasures, you abandoned him and left him for dead! You bastard, you don't deserve to live! I may have failed on our last encounter, but I can assure you that I will not fail again!" With those words, Gouki summoned every ounce of his spirit energy into the forms of lightening disks that he held in each of his hands. Charging them to full power, like a storm cloud ready to strike down upon the awaiting soil, his eyes glared with anger, hatred, and pain. "Die, you son of a bitch!" Letting go of the disks, he angrily followed their path, to watch as his enemy got struck down.

Estimating the power of the lightening disks, Kurama knew that there was no way that he could hold them off. Left with the choice of just to 'get the hell out of the way,' he mindfully gathered Suki into his arms and bounded to the nearest building. "Suki!" Clenching her body closer to his chest as they soared through the air, he soundlessly landed on the rooftop motioning for the frightened girl to run.

"Yeah okay, but where?" Suki searched the area assiduously for a safe location.

"Anywhere, just go! Get away from here!" Kurama yelled fervidly.

"Well now, this is an interesting development. Is it possible that you care for someone other than your pathetic, worthless self?" Gouki tantalized as he sauntered over to Kurama's crouching form.

"She is of no matter to you, I am the one you seek. Deal with me!" Kurama stood to properly meet Gouki's evil glare that he offered, as he summoned his infamous Rose Whip, prepared for battle.

Gouki spared a glance to Suki's running form and then back to the boy who stood a few feet in front of him. "I will deal with you. You killed the one I loved, and now...I shall kill your woman!" Before completing his sentence, Gouki launched a lighting bolt in Kurama's direction who gracefully dodged the attack while striking his whip in the other's direction.

'Perfect.' Gouki then counter-attacked with yet another lighting bolt but instead of aiming for Kurama, he aimed for his whip. Causing his lighting bolt to be sent back to him, Gouki shifted slightly aiming once again, but this time with an even better lock on his target.

"Got him." Kurama breathed as he landed faultlessly on the other side of the roof.

"Not exactly, impertinent fool! You were sloppy!" Gouki gloated.

"What?" Shocked Kurama watched as the lightening bolt reflected off of his body and was now heading in the opposite direction, a more dangerous direction. "NO!" Kurama hurriedly sprinted over to the attacks line of fire. 'I'll never make it! It's too fast!' Striking out with his whip, he made an attempt to knock the attack off course, but his distance and time were too short. 'Oh no!' He watched with horrified eyes as the lighting bolt reached it's target. "SUKI!!!!!!! MOVE!!!!"

Suki spryly turned only to come face to face with a lighting bolt headed straight for her. She made an attempt to dodge it's attack, but was ever too late. "AH!" In a matter of seconds there was an explosion of piercing light, bright enough to turn the night into day. Light that completely engulfed the young blonde's fragile form.

"That was all too easy. Kurama, did you honestly think that my body would not be immune to it's own attacks? I am practically a walking mirror, all light reflects off of me, including my own. It's a shame your woman had to pay at the hand's of your carelessness." Gouki gloated with a harsh chuckle. "And now you shall join your woman, in the Realm of the Dead." Gouki lifted another hand and prepared it for another attack.

"I don't think so, Gouki. It appears that the only sloppy one here is you." Kurama retorted, his back still turned to the angered demon.

"If I'm not mistaken, it is I who is alive, and your woman who is dead. And you dare have the audacity to call me sloppy? Have you gone mad?" Gouki was nonchalant.

"No, but it so appears that you, old friend, have gone blind." Kurama slowly took a few steps aside to reveal Suki's trembling form shrouded by a blue energy shield emanating from her womb.

Gouki's eye's widened at the display as he allowed a few words to escape his trembling lips. "The Shield of the Unborn." Gouki's eyes burned at the brightness of the light that was leaking from the frightened woman. "S-she, she is...with child." Gouki fell to his knees to except the defeat that was soon to approach.

"It appears that you have angered the child for attempting harm to it's mother. You shall now receive it's wrath." Kurama allowed a slight smile to escape his lips.

"You said nothing of the sorts. You wanted me to die. Damn you." Gouki's voice cracked in fear.

"Ah, but see, you never asked. The fault is your own. Goodbye, old friend." Kurama returned his Rose Whip in the tresses of his hair, and removed himself out of range. Just then the light around Suki turned to a deep, bright crimson and came to form the shape of a sword. Charging towards a defenseless Gouki, the sword impaled him alive, tearing him apart from the inside out, killing the demon instantly. "May you find peace in death, for I pity that you never found it in life." Kurama bowed his head in respect and hurriedly made his way over to Suki who was trembling with fear.

"W-why aren't I dead? What the hell just happend? Why am I still alive?" Suki's voice was hoarse. Kurama knelt down beside her and took her hands into his, caressing them gently as to comfort her.

"You were protected, by the Shield of the Unborn." Kurama explained, meeting his emerald gaze with her sapphire pools.

"The what, what are you talking about?" Suki was confused.

"The Shield of the Unborn, the spirit energy of the unborn child of a demon. Whenever the mother is under threat or if her life is in danger, the unborn child's spirit energy protects her." Kurama informed.

"You mean...my baby...did _that_?" Suki referred her gaze to the remains of the demon that had tried to take her life not moments before.

"Come, we must find shelter away from the town, to keep something like this from having to occur again." Kurama stood to his feet assisting Suki to do the same. Gently pulling the cloak over her head and his own, they made for the forest, the safest place at this point if anywhere.

Coming upon what appeared to be an abandoned shrine, the two made their way into it's doors and took rest in it's quarters. Night fell upon the land, and soon the only sound was of the night's living creatures and a nearby stream. Kurama had prepared a fire and boiled some water for their meal. Suki was pacing the floors of the shrine's bedroom unable to sleep.

"Is there something wrong?" Kurama asked concerned.

"Yeah, something's most definitely wrong. Suki began to rub her eyes wearily.

"You're tired, you need to get some rest. I've prepared the bed for you, you just need to lie-"

"Kurama." Suki suddenly stopped her pacing, and slowly turned to face Kurama. Her eye's were glazed over, and her skin was extra pale. Sweat beads formed in the corners of her brow. She didn't appear well at all. She looked...dead.''

"Suki?" Kurama ardently stood to his feet and made his way over to Suki, who was looking less than aware of her surroundings.

"Kurama...I-catch me." Suki fell backwards, to which Kurama obliged to her request by catching her. She was burning up. Kurama didn't have a thermometer but he was more than certain that her temperature was way above one hundred, which was fatal.

"Suki! Suki stay with me Suki!" He lifted her head up and placed his two forefingers along the side of her neck to check for a pulse. "Her pulse is weakening. This isn't good." He carried her over to the bed and began to search for means of curing her unknown illness. "Stay with me Suki please. You have to stay alive, for Hiei."

* * *

Time seemed to dance around him in a relentless attempt to further the suffering that he had already endured for what seemed to be years. He could feel reality slipping from him with every wheezing breath that he took. His vision had completely been lost to him due to the many barbarous beatings that had been bestowed upon him just...because. Because he was still alive, because he was still remotely sane...or was he.

He began to feel grateful for his inability to see at the moment. 'Who the hell would wanna watch their own torment?' He eventually forgot about the hunger and the thirst that had forever burdened him in the beginning of the 'trials.' The beast would come in and torture him endlessly until he _himself_ bled. And then he would leave him there, alone...with his pain. At first, Yusuke saw this as being the crueler portion of the torment, being left alone with the nauseating scent of his own blood and...his thoughts.

_Thoughts._

He tried not to think. He felt that it somehow would quicken his soon to come madness.

_I was right._

The visions...he got them constantly. Vision's of the past, the present...the future.

_What future? _

He tried righteously to think on other things other than..._him_. He had hurt _him_.

_Did I?_

'_Everyone deserves love...no one deserves to be alone...not even Hiei.'_

_I should've just left it alone._

"Yes you should have." His voice was like cold stone that had been taken through the fire. The fire of rage.

"Hiei? Is that you little buddy? You're here, to bust me out?" His voice sounded foreign to him since he had not used it in so long. He attempted to clear it from the hoarseness that had taken it over.

"No you fool. I'm here to watch you suffer!" Hiei's voice cut deep into his heart, re-opening wounds that he was sure had not yet healed.

"Hiei." Yusuke gurgled.

"You deserve everything that has come to you, and then some. I'd torture you myself, but I don't want to get my hands dirty from your filth. You disgusting wretch!" The venom in Hiei's voice was poison to the wounds which had been made afresh in Yusuke's heart.

"I'm so sorry. I just wanted you to be happy." Yusuke felt the fire burning in his eyes as the liquid swam under his closed, swollen lids, and he mentally cursed the fact that even if he wanted to cry he couldn't because of the physicality it required.

"Well, then you got what you wanted. Because I am happy. Happy to see you suffer...for all eternity!" Hiei's voice echoed in the back of his mind, causing the wheezing in Yusuke's chest to thicken from tears that could not be shed.

"Yusuke? Yusuke where are you?" This voice was simply angelic. A voice that brought him back all the way to his childhood. A voice that even in his most tedious and trying hour, made him feel as if he were the happiest guy on earth...

_Keiko_

"Yusuke I can't see you!" Keiko's voice seemed to tremble with fear.

_She's afraid._

"I'm here Keiko." Yusuke forced a smile to his sore, cracked lips.

"Yusuke? Oh no! Yusuke!" Yusuke wasn't sure if it was just a figment of his own imagination, but he was more than certain that he felt the warm softness of her fingers on his cheek. He wanted so long to feel her next to him, to see her face, and to hear her voice. Just a simple thought of her presence made him feel a certain inward peace, that no one, not even that pussy-ass son of a bitch Mashin, could take away from him. "Yusuke, what happened?" Keiko's voice sounded on the verge of tears.

"I'm being punished Keiko." Yusuke responded solemnly.

"For what, what did you do?" He felt her body shift beside him.

"I-" Yusuke broke off hesitantly.

"Yusuke tell me! What did you do?" Keiko was most definitely crying, he was sure of it. And a small part of him envied her for having the privilege of crying, he wanted so much to cry with her.

"I...threw it away." Yusuke sighed.

"Threw what way, what are you talking about?" Keiko was fervent.

"Love." Yusuke finally admitted. He soon felt her leave his side like a cruel gust of wind that carried her away, to a better place...away from him. Had he truly threw it away, did he truly throw Hiei and Suki's love away? Suki...

"Did you forget about me." The soft velvet of her voice seemed to engulf his entire being.

_Suki_

"I loved him. I loved him so much, yet you let him get away from me." Suki's voice was fairly monotone. No emotion. Almost as if she were...dead.

"I didn't mean to. Really, I tried...I tried so hard to make it work for you two." Yusuke felt a lump begin to form in his throat.

"But not hard enough. And now...I'm fading away." Suki's voice trailed in the back of his mind before dead silence overcame him.

"No. I'm sorry! I didn't want any of this! You were happy! He was, happy." Yusuke's voice squealed with guilt and sorrow.

"Well you can't win 'em all Urameshi! So stop your whinin' already!" The familiar rasp of that voice brought Yusuke out of himself.

"Kuwabara?" Yusuke breathed.

"Yeah, yeah the ghost of Christmas present all ready and willing to tell you about the stupid shit you've pulled off this time!" Kuwabara's voice was so real, Yusuke found a slight chuckle escaping his lips.

"Is that right?" Yusuke smirked.

"Yeah! You know I'm getting real sick and tired of saving your ass, every time you decide you wanna go and play hero!" Kuwabara yelled.

"_You _saving _my _ass? You sure you don't have that backwards big guy?" Yusuke teased.

"No Urameshi, I'm serious. How do you expect to save your own ass, when your so busy looking at everyone else's?" Kuwabara scolded.

Yusuke allowed a slight smirk to escape his lips.

"Wait, that came out all wrong. I mean how do you expect to save your own ass, when you're so busy looking _out for _everyone else's! There we go!" Kuwabara corrected himself.

"I thought that first one sounded a little off. But hey, your trademark right. King of senseless statements." Yusuke teased.

"And what's your trademark? 'The only true hero, is the one who dies in the process?'" Kuwabara's tone was stern.

"As long as it's noble." Yusuke sighed.

"Oh yeah? Well there's a fine line between nobility and stupidity, and your flirting with it." Kuwabara's voice began to echo in the back of his mind, leaving him to feed on his last statement. Which surprisingly enough actually made sense.

'Did I really do the right thing? Was it wise to dabble in another guy's love-life like that?'

"What do you think, dimwit!?" Another familiar raspy voice entered into his mind. This voice made him smile, and yet it made him curse himself for being so easily defeated. Or was he?

_Genkai_

"Hey grandma!" Yusuke choked back a tear, which he knew would never escape his overflowing lid's regardless.

"I leave you alone for a second and look at you! You're damn near insane from being tormented by a demon that you should've killed the moment you laid eye's on him!" Genkai's voice rang in his ears. Oh did he ever miss that ring.

"I'm sorry, I let you down Genkai." Yusuke sniffed.

"Sorry's not good enough! You're going to have to prove to me that you're even worth the dirt on my shoes!" Genkai scolded.

"I'm chained to the floor being tortured by a demon who's had one to many cylindrical devices up his ass, if you know what I mean. What _can _I do?" Yusuke's lump was beginning to impair his speech worst then his sore lips.

"Just fight back." With her voice no more than a fade in the back of his mind, Yusuke allowed himself to marinate on her words, on all of their words.

_Fight back_

He had to get free somehow, he couldn't allow this bastard to make him his plaything any longer. He had to end it, he had to stop it. He had to save..._himself._ If he was to ever see the light of day again, or for that matter see again period, then he was going to have to be his own hero, he was going to have to save himself, he was going to have to...

Fight back.

* * *

"He has been sent my lord." Mashin bowed reverently to the dark figure before him.

"Excellent. He will serve us well." The master gloated.

"Excuse my intrusiveness my lord, but what purpose shall he serve?" Mashin questioned.

"He will help to hasten the process to the new beginning. Once he has done that, then we shall find the one who retrieved the talisman from it's enigmatic prison, shed his blood, and the spell shall be broken." The master mused.

"But, my lord, the one whom he assist...he _is _the one who released the talisman from it's prison." Mashin informed.

"Oh?" The master mused on this new development. He then came to a final thought, and was pleased with the end result that this thought would bring. "I see. Well then, he shall be...sacrificed. Relay this message to our liaison." The master ordered.

"Yes my lord." Mashin responded with a bow and turned towards the caverns exit.

"Oh, Mashin." The master called back to him to which Mashin turned on his heels to face him.

"Yes my lord?" Mashin questioned with a bow.

"How is our 'Key' coming along, hn?" The master questioned in a most leery dark tone.

"It has reached the second from final stage, the dawning is close at hand my lord. Your time shall come soon." Mashin informed with a smirk.

"Good. Take your leave now, and fulfill your duties." The master shunned him away.

"Yes my lord." And with that the demon turned for the caverns exit to fulfill his master's wishes.

"It is almost time, my awakening soon approaches." The master leaned back in his seat and gleamed at the caverns rocky ceiling, contemplating on the massacre, that was soon to arrive.

* * *

"...And that is how I came to specialize in spell diversions. I must say, it's a rather unique gift. Most of those who possessed these abilities, perished long ago." The mysterious stranger and Hiei had been becoming more acquainted. Well, at least from the strangers point of view, Hiei hardly spoke two syllables. He was a very eccentric individual the stranger was, much more outspoken and extroverted compared to Hiei's stoic, off-standish personality. Truly Hiei could care less about the man's personality, all he wanted was his skills on how to break the spell, and that was all that mattered.

"So, Hiei you said your name was? I must say, why do you wish to break the spell surrounding the Cloaking Talisman?" The stranger began. Perched on a boulder across from Hiei, he absently fiddled with the ends of his long dark tresses, awaiting an answer from the other demon.

"Revenge." Hiei failed to meet the other's gaze. Instead he just stared off into inanimate objects as if they held higher meaning or value.

"Revenge? Sounds sweet. And who might this 'revenge' be against?" The stranger persisted.

"You're not here to learn my motives for summoning the talisman's true power, you are only here to assist in me doing so. So unless you want me to take violent measures-"

"I got it. Don't ask don't tell right. Highly respectable, you have but my most faithful and untarnished services." The stranger held his right hand up to prove his loyalty and faithfulness.

Hiei spared the demon a glance before resuming to his absent gazes.

"But if I am to proceed further, I must know this..." The demon began to which Hiei raised a crimson glare to. "Are you willing to give anything for this cause? Are you willing to _sacrifice _anything, in order to carry out this mission?" The stranger questioned, his icy blue eyes spearing right into Hiei's crimson.

"Yes." Without hesitation, Hiei was able to answer his question and resume his stoic behavior.

"Good." The stranger shifted his gaze to the floors granular surface and back to Hiei's miniature form. "My name is Kagai, and I too am willing to _sacrifice _for this cause."

"Well Kagai, I'm glad you're in a giving mood. Now, let's get started before my patience runs completely dry." Hiei dismounted the boulder upon which he sat and made his way over to Kagai.

Kagai stared at Hiei's form with an unreadable expression before complying to his request. "Certainly." And they soon began the proper rituals for the cause.

* * *

The entire office had been cleared out leaving only Koenma, Ogre, Keiko, Kuwabara, and Ayame within it's quarters. They had all remained silent for what seemed to drag on for days. None brave enough to speak on the current situation, and some not sure of how to react. Staring off into their own designated spaces, each person was fighting within themselves on what to do, how to do it, and some on whether or not to do it at all. It had been a month and a half now since Hiei, Suki, and Kurama's disappearances. Two weeks since Yusuke's abduction, and a week and a half since anyone in Spirit World had last seen or heard from Botan and Yukina.

All hope was lost and no one knew where to start looking, where to begin or even how to get there. Their enemy was strong, and out for blood. Koenma wasn't sure if this was something that he was really ready to handle just yet. A war? Maybe a tournament full of demons, and possibly a couple of battles but...a war? This was all becoming way to much for any of them to handle. Everything was becoming blurry, and soon after, everyone lost sight of the light at the end of the tunnel...hell they lost sight of the _tunnel_. No, the tunnel was completely gone, they were in a place with no direction, no light, and no sound, just emptiness and darkness...a void.

The room seemed much bigger than usual, he wasn't sure if it was because of the crowd before, or if it was just his way of turning his emptiness into a physical manifestation. He lifted his eyes to observe his surroundings and study those that surrounded him in this white room of an office. His eyes first fell upon Keiko. Her sadness seeping through her like blood from an open wound. She had been so brave these past few years, accepting Yusuke's Spirit Detective duties and everything that came with the package. But now she was just a broken girl, there was so much that wanted to be said, he could see it in her eyes, he could _feel _it. But, being the humble person that she was, he knew she would never speak it, and he'd dare not be the one to juice it out of her. And then his eyes fell upon Kuwabara, a young man who had proven himself over the years to be less than that which meets the eye, and Koenma still wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing. He was a boy of many strengths, and someone who just refused to quit. But not now. No, that boy was gone now. What sat before him now was not that same goofy teenager that he had met not that long ago, what sat before him was a man of many sorrows. A man full of confusion, anger, pain, and fear. A man that was truly ready to...give up. He rested his face in his palms and savored in the darkness that they offered.

In the midst of their dark and lowly moods, a slow knock sounded on the double doors to the main office, or as he liked to call it now, the 'Little Office of Horrors.' Yes, the name suited perfectly. "Ayame would you answer that please. My legs won't permit me to move until I've found some backbone." Koenma sighed, not bothering to remove his face from his palms.

Following his orders, Ayame stood from her seat and answered the door half-heartedly to find a visitor that was by all means, the least expected at this time. "Oh my." Ayame gasped.

Koenma wearily raised his face from it's darkened shelter. Sighing softly, he opened his eyes to observe the visitor. "Oh Ayame why do you gasp with such horror...wait a minute don't answer that, I don't even want to know." Koenma narrowed his eyes down the length of his office and focused on the figure that stepped inside the office. Arms crossed behind them, the glare that they offered, breathed life into the death that was becoming him. Shocked by the visitor's presence he could utter no words but the first few that came to his mind...

"I'll be damned."

End Chapter

* * *

Oooh...who could it be? Hmmm? Cliffhangers gotta love 'em! Anywhooo! You know what to do! (Hehe that rhymes!) Review! Review! Review! (Holy crap that rhymes too!)

(And that rhymes too!) (Hehe I can rhyme! How 'bout you!!) (HOLY HELL!! hahaha! :-D)


	11. The Beginning of the End

**Author's Note: **Yay! I'm back from LA! I had tons and tons of fun! Now that I'm back I can continue on with the story! Isn't that great! Well, I appreciate all of your reviews, and I'm glad that those of you who have read are enjoying the story! Things are really starting to heat up for Yusuke and company, and the plot is getting fatter, and fatter! Leaving the story with a cliffhanger was all part of my master plan...muahahahahahaha! Anyways, read on and find out what happens. Who was it that entered the office? Will Botan and Yukina make it out of the Realm of Eimin (Eternal Sleep) in time? Will Yusuke just give up and let Mashin torment his body and mind even further? What's going on with Suki? Will she and Hiei ever meet up again? So many questions, so little time! I know my goal was to finish the story before the school year started (college), but since I took that long seven-day trip to LA, I've gotten really thrown off. So, here's the plan: I will update my stories only on weekends (Fri-Sat). It may be every other weekend, or it may be every weekend, just know that that's going to be the system for the next nine months. When summer 2005 hits, the system will change. I just thought that I should let you guys know that, just so you won't think that I'm going to be abandoning my stories. Don't worry, I'm still here, just don't anticipate back-to-back updates. Weekends only. Oh well, with that said, let's get this party started!

* * *

The tiny figure proceeded into the office with a most disappointed look on their aged features. Making their way closer to Koenma, who was still in his teenager form, they glided their eyes over the office's other occupants before stopping but a few inches from the distraught prince. The flourescent lighting of the office did little to accent the anger that gleamed over the figures slightly wrinkled skin. Tucking a stray curled strand of hair behind their ear, the figure finally spoke in that familiar angered tone that somehow brought hope to the lost souls that lingered in the 'Little Office of Horrors.' "So tell me...just exactly what has that dimwit gotten into this time?" The raspy voice seemed to surround the office in it's entirety.

All eyes were on the figure. Widened with expressions of surprise, hope, and somewhat relief, not one of them made an effort to remove their focus from the figure's bantam form. Seeing that no one was going to be willing to answer the visitor's question, Koenma rose from behind his desk making his way over to the visitor and said the second lone thing that came to his mind. "Genkai? What are you doing here? I thought you retreated deep into the mountains." There was so much that he wanted to ask the elderly psychic, but his tongue was harshly limiting his questioning abilities.

"Yes, it's true. I did retreat into the mountains, but I couldn't tear myself away from the negative energy that was emanating from below." Genkai answered his question grimly.

"Negative energy?" Koenma, knew that there were many things concerning negativity going on. But he never expected it to be so strong that it gained the attention of the strongest psychic in the world herself.

"Yes, Koenma in case you haven't noticed already, we've got a serious problem!" Genkai informed sternly, crossing her arms in front of her. Her gray eyes pierced directly into Koenma's brown as she silently grinded her teeth.

Koenma bowed his head as to remove his eyes from hers. Shame suddenly began to consume him as he skittishly responded to the elderly psychic that now stood but a foot in front of him. "Yes I did- I mean, _we _did know. It's bad Genkai, very bad." Koenma sighed.

"Well! What do you all plan to do about it?" Genkai besieged.

"In all sincerity, we're still contemplating on an effective plan of attack." Koenma began to stroke his chin absently.

"You are aware that this power is greater than any of you have ever faced before, correct?" Genkai persisted.

"Yes, that's where our plans become even more frustrating to...well, 'plan.'" Koenma met his gaze with Genkai's once again.

Genkai began to pace the floor unconsciously as she juiced Koenma more for information on how he was going to handle their problem. "Well, what have you gotten so far?" Genkai questioned as she let her gaze slip over to Kuwabara's form in the corner of the office.

"So far, we've gotten with our tails between our legs and hide." Koenma answered with a sheepish grin.

Genkai finally stopped her pacing and returned her gaze back over to Koenma. Examining him with her eyes she began to pick up on a more appressing matter. Something else was tugging at Koenma's heels, she could sense it. Not being shy to anything, she didn't waste time to question him on the underlying issue. "Koenma, there's something else that you're not telling me. And I've got a feeling that this something has a whole lot to do with our current situation." Genkai scrutinized the nerve struck prince.

Not bothering to create an unneccessary argument, Koenma decided that it was best to fill her in on the fullness of their issue. "Well, yeah there are a few details that I failed to mention." Koenma bowed his head a second time, trying to escape her piercing stare.

Studying his mannerisms even further, Genkai soon came to realize the depth of the crisis through her incomparable intuition and just plain common sense. "Yusuke." That name rolled off of her tongue with a hint of worry, and anger. She knew that he was in trouble. That explained his noticable abscence from that death scene of an office. She didn't even want to begin to think that the negative energy she was sensing had something to do with Yusuke, or any of them for that matter. But in all truthfulness, it was becoming clear. A few details from the Prince of Spirit World, was all she needed to get even more insight to the seriousness of the issue. "Where is he?" Her raspy voice cracked in efforts to sustain her calm demeanor.

The silence that suddenly came over the office was making her efforts to remain calm even more difficult. Sighing softly, Koenma met her gaze once again. The look in his eyes showing that of despair, frustration, anger, and...loss. "He's, been kidnapped." Koenma responded shyly.

Wasting no time with her question's, Genkai proceeded to gain more information. "Who has done this?" Genkai snapped.

"We're not sure. All we know is that, he's been missing for the past two weeks." Keiko's voice quiverred from behind Genkai.

"Everyone's missing. Yukina, Botan, Kurama, Hiei and Suki." Kuwabara's raspy voice sounded from the corner of the office.

Genkai knew that this was the handy-work of their enemy. Anger began to fill within her, but then another question arose in her mind. "Who is Suki?"

"She's Hiei's girlfriend." Kuwabara answered Genkai solemnly.

Surprised, Genkai briskly turned to catch Kuwabara's eye. Giving him a 'you can't be serious' look, she voiced her feelings shamelessly. "Girlfriend? Since when did _Hiei _start believing in love?" Genkai was confused.

"It's a very long story Genkai." Koenma responded drly.

Genkai shot him a poisonous glare. One that Koenma knew better than to challenge if he wanted to live to see the end result of this up and coming war. "One t-that I am m-more than happy to tell." Koenma added with a sheepish laugh. Pausing, he began to ponder on the least complicated explanation. Seeing that there unfortunately _was_ no other way than complication, he decided to tell it to the best of his ability. He explained to Genkai about Yusuke feeling sorry for Hiei for being alone and not knowing the feeling of true love. He told her how Yusuke called in a favor to Spirit World to end Hiei's loneliness and how Suki came into existence. He then explained how Hiei mysteriously found out about Yusuke's interference, and had separated himself from the group with no whereabouts.

Sighing softly, Genkai lowered her eyes in disappointment. "That's just like that dimwit to go and do something so stupid!" Genkai gritted her teeth angrily.

"Genkai, he was only-"

"Listen! Everyone! This is very serious! I've been doing some research ever since I first began to sense this evil from my location in the mountains! This evil that we are dealing with is beyond all of us! It will take power that none of us posses in order to defeat it!" Genkai began sounding much like a military drill sergeant.

"You know exactly who is doing this, then?" Ayame questioned in her most solemn tone.

"Yes, I do. His name is Lord Shouten. He's been in existence since the beginning of time." Genkai explained.

"Yes Genkai, I know, Ayame just submitted the information to me a few hours before your arrival. Lord Shouten is a ruthless killer that was banished into seclusion over thousands of years ago." Koenma explained.

"What else do you know about him?" Genkai scrutinized.

"Not much, it turns out that most of our files on him are hidden within my father's private archives. And unfortunately not even I have access to them. All we know so far is that his main goal before his banishment was to rule both the Demon World and Living Worlds by having the Demon World overthrow the Living. He wanted to completely wipe out the human race, leaving nothing but demons alive to roam freely." Koenma explained.

"Yes, but there is more to that story that not even _you _know about." Genkai began.

"What do you mean?" Ogre was confused.

"Long ago when the Demon and Living Worlds were fused together as one, both worlds were being watched over by Lord Shouten of the Demon World, and Lord Shinsei of the Spirit World. It turns out that they were partners." Genkai sighed.

"You mean, these two guys were friends once?" Kuwabara was surprised.

"Yes. I've been keeping ties with every psychic that I know in order to better my knowledge on our current situation. The more I researched, the more disturbed I became. As it turns out, Lord Shinsei had a secret lover, a demon seer to be more precise." Genkai lectured on their enemies.

"A demon lover?" Keiko queried.

"Yes. To make matters worse, this demon lover so happened to be the object of Lord Shouten's affections as well." Genkai placed her arms behind her back.

"Oh boy." Koenma sighed.

"Oh boy is an understatement. This demon seer chose Lord Shinsei over Lord Shouten, and that is when chaos ensued." Genkai began to crack her knuckles absently. "Out of rage and jealousy, Lord Shouten managed to turn the demons of what we now know as Makai against those in the Living and Spirit Worlds. He manipulated them into believing that those in the Spirit and Living Worlds cared nothing of their well-beings, and told them all that the Spirit World planned to assist in an assault to allow those in the Living World to overthrow them, cleaning out the demon race completely." Genkai worried her lower lip.

"So he's the reason why all demon's can't stand anything human, and those in Spirit World?" Kuwabara questioned.

"Exactly." Genkai responded briskly.

"It all makes sense now. He's the one that led the assault against the Living World." Koenma leaned against his desk.

"The story is even deeper than that." Genkai began, gaining the attention of everyone in the office once again. "Lord Shinsei tried to reason with his partner, but the demon would hear none of what he had to say. So Lord Shinsei did the only thing that he knew how. He, along with all of the other lord's of Spirit World, fought against Lord Shouten and his army of demons. The battle went on for days, neither side gaining the advantage until Lord Shinsei did the only thing he knew would end the battle for good." Genkai locked eyes with Koenma. "He and the other lords of Spirit World used all of their spirit energy to remove the visibility essence to both worlds, and fused it into a gem known as the Kenzan gem. They then encased this gem inside of a spirit crystal thus forming a forbbiden artifact known as-"

"The Cloaking Talisman." Koenma finished her thoughts.

"Yes. This made it virtually impossible for neither demons, or humans, to stray into the opposite worlds, unless they held strong spritual powers, such as a spirit detective, or psychic." Genkai began stroking her chin unconsciously.

"That can't be good sir." Ogre stated worriedly.

"I know." Koenma was staring at the ground as if it held something of higher significance.

"There's more to the story, Koenma." Genkai sighed.

"What? Even more!?" Kuwabara couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"As it turns out, that alone was not enough to keep Lord Shouten away from the Living World. So as a last resort, Lord Shinsei used the last ounce of his life energy to seal Lord Shouten in the Seventh Circle of Makai." Genkai explained.

"Whoa! The Seventh Circle of Makai! That's a horrible place!" Koenma met his gaze with Genkai once again.

"Yes, I know." Genkai paused briefly before she decided to speak once again. "He's going to escape." Genkai sighed bitterly.

"What, how can you be so sure?" Keiko questioned.

"Because, he has all that he needs now." Genkai's fingers began to tremble.

"What are you saying?" Koenma's voice cracked out of apprehension.

"Do you think that it's out of mere coincidence that everyone is missing at a time like this?" Genkai began. "He's breaking those in Spirit World apart, because he doesn't want any interference. I assure you that everyone's disappearence, is Lord Shouten's doing." Genkai stated grimly.

"But, I thought you said that he was sealed away in the Seventh Circle of Makai, how could it be possible for him to be behind this in any way?" Ayame questioned.

"There is a prophecy." Koenma answered softly.

"A prophecy?" Ayame regarded Koenma.

"I don't know too much about it but it talks about events that lead up to the Apocalypse...events very similar to those in our current mishap." Koenma allowed his eyes to graze over the occupants of his office. All of their eyes showed that of fear, and anxiety, emotions that he himself could relate to at the moment.

"What do you mean, sir?" Ogre walked up beside Koenma.

"Creating division between those in Spirit World, breaking down their strongest fighters, it all makes sense now." Beads of sweat began to form at the base of Koenma's brows once again.

"What does this prophecy say exactly?" Ayame rose to her feet.

"_Through the birth of The Ultimate Betrayal, the Lord of all that is evil and unclean, and those that once served him shall be re-awakened. The Mother of the Great Cause shall be taken into their confinement and will be broken. Once broken, The Mother will unlock the gates that seal the Lord of Darkness and become his vessel, allowing him to reign once again." _Genkai recited the prophecy aloud to everyone in the office.

"What does that mean?" Kuwabara scratched his head out of confusion.

"Well, I've read the prophecy over and over to myself until my head began to hurt. And then it finally came to me, '_Through the birth of The Ultimate Betrayal_' what is the most damaging form of treachery?" Genkai rhetorically questioned. "Love. When someone uses love to betray another, the victim can at times become out of character, usually doing things that they would never do, because they've been hurt so much. Believe me...I know." Genkai bowed her head feeling her heart skip a beat.

"But why now? Alot of people have been betrayed by love, why now all of a sudden is this a problem?" Keiko questioned.

"Because it hadn't been done to the right person yet." Genkai sighed, lowering her eyes.

"The right per-? Oh my god." Keiko covered her mouth in horror once she came to realize of whom Genkai spoke.

"Then that means- Oh man." Kuwabara bit his lip.

"Whomever commited the treachery is known as the '_The Mother of the Great Cause.' _And if I understand the prophecy correctly, the so-called mother is in their confinement in...the Seventh Circle of Makai." Genkai inhaled nervously.

"NO! He can't!" Keiko cried out.

"Yusuke." Koenma's stomach began to do sommersaults. Yusuke was in the Seventh Circle of Makai, how were they going to bring him back? "T-this is too much. This can't be happening! We have to get him back! They'll break him and then, Lord Shouten he'll...break free...and we won't be able to stop him...he'll kill us all-"

Genkai gave the prince a quick smack across the face. "Get a hold of yourself! You're a prince! And though you sometimes take the physical form of a child, this is not the time to be acting like one!" Genkai scolded, causing the young Spirit Lord to be jolted violently back to normal.

"Yukina! And the rest of them! Are they in this horrible place, to?!" Kuwabara's hands began to quiver.

"No, they would have no need to keep them there, but I'm sure that they're all being held in other places out of Spirit World's reach." Genkai explained.

"We have to get them back!" Kuwabara shouted nervously.

"No kidding!" Genkai retorted. "Listen, there's no way for us to get into the Seventh Circle of Makai. Not even if we use Kuwabara's Dimension Sword. He is ultimately out of our reach." Genkai began.

"You mean Yusuke's stuck there?" Keiko's voice trembled anxiously.

"Not for long. The whole point of him being kept there is to break his spirits. In other words, they're keeping him there to weaken him not only physically, but mentally, emotionally, and physically. Basically, they want him to give up." Genkai explained.

"Is there a way for Yusuke to escape that place?" Keiko question, her brown eyes full of hope and grief.

"The only way that Yusuke can escape, is to gain the energy of the one that brought him there in the first place. It's a technique that involves using the Spirit Wave as a way to temporarily gain the powers of one's opponent. By doing this, Yusuke can open a gate just as his capturer did that will lead out of the Seventh Circle of Makai, and back to the Living World. Unfortunately, I had not yet taught him how to use the Spirit Wave in this way and as such we can only hope that it comes to him naturally as it did with me when I needed it the most." Genkai mused.

"Oh, Yusuke." Keiko buried her face in her hands as she felt sorrow overcome her. She had been holding back tears for the longest now, fighting them at this point was futile.

"Genkai, once they 'break his spirits' so to say, what will they do with him?" Koenma questioned.

"Once they have done that, and his soul is completely dormant, Lord Shouten will take possession of his body allowing him to roam through any sector of any world that he pleases. He'll have yet another chance to rule over the Demon Worlds, and this time there is no one who has neither the skill nor the power to stop him." Genkai answered.

"He's gonna take over his body?!" Kuwabara was shocked.

"Yes." Genkai sighed.

"What about the others? How does Hiei, for that matter, fit into all of this?" Ayame queried.

"You said that Hiei somehow 'mysteriously' found out about Yusuke's interference. I'm more than certain that Lord Shouten's liaisons have contacted Hiei and are manipulating him in efforts to carry out their masters plan." Genkai responded in her most exasperated tone.

"How do you suppose they're manipulating him?" Ayame continued with her questions.

"The Cloaking Talisman." Koenma answered flatly.

"The Cloaking Talisman?" Ayame regarded a very distraught Koenma.

"He has it?" Genkai shot Koenma a wary gaze.

"The artifact was reported missing about a couple of weeks ago. We're pretty sure that he has it." Koenma explained.

"They're going to use him to restore the visibility." Genkai shifted her gaze to the floor until something else hit her. Widening her eyes at the thought, she worried her lower lip senselessly. "Oh no."

"What is it Genkai?" Koenma noticed the look of dismay on the psychic's face.

"We have to stop him, not only because it will fuse both the Demon and Living Worlds together but I've just recalled another prophecy regarding the Cloaking Talisman." Genkai began.

"What does it say?" Koenma sat up from his desk.

"_Upon The Sacred Mountain shall The Savior's blood be shed, and those that have been blinded shall then see the doors to a new beginning open. Through The Savior's death, a new life shall be born. By The Savior's Sacrifice, The Resolution will arise._" Genkai recited the prophecy aloud.

"They're gonna kill the shrimp?" Kuwabara worriedly shouted.

"It appears so. The one that released the talisman from it's prison is referred to as 'The Savior.' And the only way to break the spell surrounding the Kenzan Gem, is to bleed 'The Savior' dry." Genkai explained with an inaudible sigh of frustration.

"But, he'd never let anybody just _kill _him! If they're going to bleed Hiei dry, they're going to have to fight for it!" Kuwabara commented.

"Yes that is true, which is why they'll probably put him under some kind of spell. You see Hiei's spirit is vulnerable also. He's hurt by the fact that Yusuke betrayed him by making someone love him. In his eyes, Suki is someone made up or who doesn't really love him, why else do you think he's so angry and ran off?" Genkai began to pace the floor once again.

"But that's not true. Suki _is _real, and she really _does _love him. But seeing that we sort of sped up the process of them meeting up, if he breaks her heart now, she'll cease to exist. Suki and Hiei were always meant to be together. Someday they were going to meet up anyway, but seeing that Yusuke called in that favor, we just made it so they met up sooner. Maybe this isn't all Yusuke's fault after all. Maybe this is somehow our fault as well." Koenma lowered his eyes in shame.

"There's no time to be placing the blame! The fact of the matter is we have to find everyone! Starting with Hiei, and then we'll work on the other's as quickly as possible. I'll get some of my psychics on the job in looking for the others, while I look for Hiei." Genkai commanded.

"Genkai, be careful. There are some powerful forces after us, and it seems like everytime I send someone out into the field I lose them. So please, don't let me lose you to." Koenma grabbed hold of Genkai's sleeve. He had suffered so much at the hands of Lord Shouten, and what frustrated him the most was that Lord Shouten was sealed away in a place far from all of them. He could only imagine how powerful he was in person. He didn't want to imagine.

"Don't worry. I know what I'm doing. Trust me, I'll find him." Genkai spared the prince an assuring smile before making her exit for the Demon World in search for Hiei.

"You'll think she'll make it to him in time?" Kuwabara questioned.

"I hope so. This Lord Shouten has already gotten hold of our most valuable players. It's no telling what any of them are going through right now." Koenma sighed. _If they're still alive that is. _Shaking his head from the thoughts that any of them are dead, he made his way behind his desk to look through the files on their enemy. The last thing he needed to focus on was the possiblity of death, even if that was seeming to be the most obvious result.

* * *

The atmosphere was dark, even darker than their previous location. They felt as if weightlessness had taken them over, as they felt the room begin to float around them. Where were they? What had happened to them? Were they alive? Or were they-

_...dead? Am...I dead? _She felt as if her thoughts were swirling around her in an endless cycle. The forest...darkness...the cavern...more darkness. None of her thoughts made sense. She reached out into the darkness with hands that she couldn't feel. There was nothing. She opened her eyes, with lids that she couldn't feel only to witness her companion asleep beside her...naked? She then looked down at her own body to notice that she to was naked. _Where are my clothes? What is going on? _She opened her mouth to speak and noticed that though she could hear her voice, she could not feel her lips move as she spoke. It was almost as if her entire body was numb. Then she remembered something important. _That thing...the Soul Collector I-. I'm not- we're...we're not in our bodies anymore! _If she remembered her knowledge about Soul Collectors in The Realm of Eternal Sleep, she was more than certain that after gaining a soul, the collector would place it inside of the Eimin Crystal. This crystal would then take that soul to a place where dreams were constant, thus bringing that soul into a place of eternal sleep. After a while the memory fades, and the dream becomes a reality, and soonafter, that soul is living a dream.

She had to escape. They had to escape. They had to warn Koenma about Yusuke and Hiei. They had so much to do, they couldn't allow it to end like this. "Yukina!" Botan called out to her sleeping companion. Her voice echoing as if to be in a large room of some sort. The other girl made no indications that she heard the other girl's cries. "Yukina you have to wake up, now!" Botan continued to call out to the sleeping Ice Demon. After about the tenth attempt to wake the other girl, Botan gave up and let loose a sigh of unpresent air. She had no intentions of letting her life end so quickly and Just then, miraculously, Yukina's sleeping form began to slightly stir. Botan made an attempt to touch her arm, but watched as her incorporeal hand went right through her. _Okay, that's just scary. _Botan cringed at the ghost-like action. Finally, the other girl spoke, causing Botan to smile hopefully.

"W-where, am I?" Yukina breathed groggily.

"Yukina, can you hear me?" Botan

"Yes Botan, I can hear you." Yukina slurred as she absently searched the area with wary, ruby eyes.

"Good." Botan let out a slight sigh of relief.

"Botan, where are we?" Yukina questioned solemnly.

"I believe we're inside the Soul Collector." Botan answered nervously.

"Inside?" Yukina queried in a most worried tone.

"Yes. Listen we can't let it put us inside the Eimin Crystal, otherwise we will be taken over by eternal sleep." Botan explained.

"But how do we get out of here?" Yukina was apprehensive.

"I don't exactly know that part yet." Botan grinned sheepishly.

"The Shinzui Talisman." Yukina stated suddenly.

"What about it?"

"I don't have it anymore!" Yukina regarded her bare chest from where the talisman once hung.

"Your body must still be wearing it!" Botan pointedly commented.

"Botan we have to get that back, it's our only hope!" Yukina's voice trembled anxiously.

"I know. Don't worry we'll figure out a way to-"

Suddenly they felt as if the world around them came to a violent stop. The Soul Collector had reached it's final destination, which brought both girls to shiver with fear and anxiety. Suddenly, a wind begin to pick up inside the room and both girls began to feel as if their bodies were being sucked from the room, like a vaccum.

"Botan, what's going on!" Yukina screamed.

"I think...this is our stop!" Botan yelled back. The force in the room was unbearable, and soon neither girl was able to fight it off as they felt their bodies violently emerge from the darkness and be drawn towards a crystal. Though they tried to resist, they had no choice but to give in to it's power.

"No!" Botan was distressed. She couldn't believe that this was the end. She didn't want it to be the end, yet she knew never to fight against the inevitable. She loathed the fact that she couldn't shed tears, though she desperately wanted to do so. Her eyes shifted to her left as she watched Yukina suffer as she was. She could only imagine the thoughts that were currently racing through her mind: Kuwabara, her brother...gods where was he? What was he himself suffering? Their friends, would they live through this? As they grew but inches from the crystal in her own mind one last random thought came to her mind, _Kurama....wait...what?! _

Just then, a light came rushing in from her right, instantly consuming both her and Yukina's incorporeal forms. Once again everything became dark, and she was more than certain that this was the end. This atmosphere was different, it was warmer and more calm. It made her feel a certain peace, yet she knew not to become fooled, for it could be a dream that was promised to rape her of her memory and send her into a place where she knew nothing but illusion. She felt that she was on something soft...grass? Opening her eyes to better get a view of her surroundings, she saw that she was in a forest. Serenaded by the sounds of a stream, she narrowed her eyes to get a better view of her location. _I've been here before. _

"Yes, you _have_ been here before. This world is a copy of my previous dwelling. _He _made it for me." A woman's voice said from behind her.

Rising to a sitting position, she turned her head towards the direction of the voice. There she was, a tall slender woman of great beauty. Her violet hair flowing long behind her dancing in the breeze, she walked closer towards Botan, clad in a violet kimono. Grey eyes, met amethyst orbs as the young woman finally knelt down beside her and spoke once again.

"Welcome Botan, I'm glad the two of you have finally made it." The woman spared Botan a warm smile.

"H-how do you know my name." Botan question warily.

"We have met once before. It was a short meeting, but I am thankful for the time nonetheless." The woman smile genuinely.

"We've met? When did we-"

"I am the demon seer, you know me as Senkensha." She continued to smile at botan, who's eyes were widening with surprise.

"Senkensha?! Y-you're...young!" Botan screeched.

Senkensha smiled at the expression that was settled upon Botan's face. She shifted her gaze over to the other girl asleep to Botan's left and smiled once again. "Even in her dreams, she continues to fight." Senkensha mused as she reached over to wake the sleeping Ice Demon.

Stirring at the woman's touch, Yukina shifted slightly and opened her eyes to the light that that place had to offer. "What happened, Botan?" Yukina yawned.

"Yukina, it's so nice to see you again." Senkensha gazed into the other girls eyes.

"Huh? Who are you?" Yukina stared at the woman quizzically.

"Yukina, this is Senkensha. She saved us." Botan whispered over to the confused girl.

"Senkensha? You look...different." Yukina pointedly commented.

"Yes, this is my spirit that you are talking to. Though my body was old, my spirit stayed the same." Senkensha explained.

"Oh, I see." Yukina nodded her head.

"Listen girls, we don't have alot of time. Your friends are in grave danger. There is a powerful evil that is just moments away from being set free." Senkensha explained sternly.

"A powerful evil?" Botan queried.

"Yes, I will not be able to explain in depth what you need to know. So I will leave that to my lord." Senkensha added rising to her feet.

"Your lord? Who is-" Just then a tall man of a very hale stature appeared next to Senkensha. His eyes a deep sea blue that perfectly matched his ice blue tresses, flowing long behind him as he approached the two sitting girls. His white kimono, seemed to glow at the suns quelling, as he stopped but inches in front of the girls still forms.

"Hello." His smile was almost hypnotic as both girls found themselves smiling absently. Rising to their feet ardently, they reached out to greet him properly with a handshake.

"I'm Bo-" She paused and immediately turned a deep red once she realized something...she was still naked, they both were. Fervidly sitting back down to cover their naked forms, both girls blushed profusely allowing a slight smile to dance upon the man's lips.

"I know your names, you are Botan, ferry girl to the Lord of the Spirit World, Koenma." The man smiled, breaking the very uncomfortable silence. "And you, you are Yukina, an Ice Demon." The man regarded the shorter girl.

"Hello." Yukina bowed her head in repspect, hugging her knees tightly.

"How do you know our names, have _we _met? Are you like the spirit of some old guy we've previously encountered?" Botan questioned, not bothering to meet the mans gaze just yet.

"No, this is our first meeting. My name is Shinsei, Lord Shinsei to be more precise." The man bowed his head, as a warm smile danced upon his handsome features.

"Lord Shinsei?" Botan eyed the man quizzically.

"I once ruled over all of Spirit World until an evil power arose and I had to...step down from my throne." Lord Shinsei seemed to cringe slightly at the explanation.

"What happened?" Botan questioned warily.

"The evil power that Senkensha here warned you about." Lord Shinsei answered.

"You mean it's the same one?" Yukina eyes widened in slight shock.

"Yes, he will try to overthrow your world by destroying all life that inhabits there." Lord Shinsei continued to explain.

"How do we stop it?" Botan questioned.

"The only way to destroy him once and for all is to use the Sacred Flame." Lord Shinsei lowered his eyes slightly. He seemed to be hurt by the idea of destroying this evil power. This confused the girls greatly but the brushed it off and proceeded with their questions.

"What is the Sacred Flame?" Botan questioned once again.

"It is an ancient attack, and can only be used by me." Lord Shinsei responded raising his deep sea blue orbs to meet Botan's amethyst gems.

"Well if it can only be used by you, that means-"

"Continue to carry the Shinzui Talisman, it will truly prove to be useful when the time is right. For now, return to your world and aid your friends in this fight, they will need your strength and power." Lord Shinsei waved his hand in the air and in a flash of light the world where they were, disappeared.

-------------------------------

The ground was cool against the fabric of her jacket as the morning light danced over her closed lids. Opening them slowly to meet her eyes with the soft glow, she blinked twice before she realized that she was clothed. _Oh thank goodness. _Sitting up groggily she noticed that they were no longer in the cave...they were in the forest again. _He sent us back, we're not in the Realm of Eternal sleep anymore! _A hopeful smile found it's way to her lips as she glanced over to the Ice Demon's sleeping form. She leaned over to give her a gentle nudge. "Yukina, hey...we're back!"

"Wha-what?" Yukina slurred as she slowly sat up, her hair lazily falling over her face. Brushing away the strayed tresses, she studied her surroundings and noticed that they were back in the forest. "We're back?"

"Uh-huh! That lord, he must've sent us back!" Botan cheered as she excitedly hopped to her feet.

"Where were we?" Yukina slowly rose to her feet as she unconsciously fiddled with the talisman that shrouded her neck.

"I don't know. Senkensha was there, so that must mean we were...inside the Shinzui Talisman." Botan mused.

"Wow! That's amazing. I knew that the talisman would protect us!" Yukina smiled warmly.

"Let's get back to Spirit World and tell Koenma everything we know! I'm sure he's been pretty worried about where we've been all of this time!" Botan suggested.

"How long _were _we gone for exactly?" Yukina questioned as she followed behind Botan.

"Uh-uh? A few hours maybe? I guess we'll find all of that out once we get back to Spirit World." Botan waved her hand in the air in a searching manner. "Ah! Bingo!" Botan cheered.

"What is it, Botan?" Yukina questioned.

"I found a hot spot! Now all I have to do is...great!" With a wave of her hand, Botan opened a gate to Spirit World. "After you!" Botan held out her arm to lead the shorter girl into the open fissure of swirling light.

"Oh, but I couldn't!" Yukina teased.

"Oh, but I insist!" Botan played along.

"Oh, alright!" Yukina entered into the fissure followed by Botan, and both headed for Spirit World as the fissure closed behind their entrance.

* * *

He placed the cool rag gently upon her forehead and watched as her chest lowered with an inaudible sigh of relief. Her temperature had gone down to a healthy level, and her eyes no longer held the look of someone who was on the brink of death. Thanks to his knowledge of herbs and plants, it was easy for him to create an antidote. As it turned out, it was merely a nerve induced illness worsened by the fact that being pregnant also had it's affects on one's health at times. She was already six weeks along and in the most sensitive stages. With a normal pregnancy she would require alot of rest, but being that the child was half demon, it didn't require that much rest. It to needed it's father, which was probably the main issue that kept the two of them moving. The child shared it's mother's desire to be with it's father and as such gave her the strength to keep moving. _The will of a child indeed. _A smile danced it's way across Kurama's lips as he removed the cool rag and returned it to the basin of cool water.

"Are you feeling any better?" Kurama's voice was none but a soft whisper to Suki's ears.

"Lots. Thanks." Suki breathed, meeting her sapphire gems with Kurama's emerald gaze.

Kurama freed the rag of excess water as he placed it upon Suki's forehead causing a slight chill to rush throughout her being.

"Kurama, I was thinking that since my baby can protect me- with that shield thingy I mean- I'm not that worried anymore. I really feel that we can find Hiei with no problem." Suki perked as she sat up on her elbows.

"Suki, I really think that you should try and get your rest." Kurama insisted, something inside of him was telling him to lay off with the search for Hiei, and one thing he knew never to do was to ignore his instincts. And that always acted as a benefactor on his behalf.

"I'm fine." Suki flung her legs over the side of the bed. She was determined to get to Hiei, and no force on this earth was going to stop her from doing so. Standing to her feet, she felt a strong hand on her arm try to stop her from proceeding. "Don't even try it, red!" Suki shot back causing Kurama to ease off slightly.

"Suki, I understand your eagerness and determination, believe me I'm as anxious as you are. But we must use caution and wisdom-"

"Is it wise to leave Hiei out there all alone!" Suki yelled at him in her most angered and frustrated tone. Being aware of her rashness, she collapsed on the bed and buried her face into the palms of her hands. "I just can't sit here and wait. I have this burning feeling that Hiei's in trouble, Kurama. We have to get to him. It's like something inside of me is being drawn to do this, I can't quite explain it." Suki was frustrated.

Sighing softly, Kurama seated himself beside Suki on the bed. Placing a hand of assurance on her shoulder, he went against himself only to please her. And besides, the last thing either of them needed was to have to go through another one of her episodes. "Alright, we'll continue to search for Hiei. Does that make you feel better?"

Suki leaned her head over on his shoulder. "Lots. Thanks." Suki breathed. Right now they were going by Suki's gut which was a good thing. For if they had been going by Kurama's gut things would've only gotten worse seeing that his intuition was being corrupted by a force that only wanted to keep them all apart, and in distress.

* * *

He weakly tugged at the chains that bound him to the blood-stained cavern floor. His body had grown accustomed to the constant torment, but his soul felt the impact of every blow. _Does he really hate me that much? _His mind drifted to Hiei as it often did in his time of captivity. He had to break free somehow, he had to fix this mess that he had created. He remembered the bastards words of how no human could die in this place. But he was speaking of physical death. He never said that one could perish mentally, emotionally, or spiritually for that matter. Though the fact that he was no longer able to see the jerk's face that would come in periodically to torment him was a bonus, he couldn't help but stop to wonder if this was going to be his life from now on. His body had become completely numb now to the physical brutalities, but his mind, and soul were becoming more and more battered with every strike. He knew that his body could not die in this place, but it was the status of his soul's life that he questioned.

This wasn't living. Living meant being free to do as one pleased, and making one's own choices. Not being held captive against one's will only to be tortured every hour on the hour. So he began to debate within himself whether or not he was truly alive. Sure he was alive physically, but what about his soul, his mind, his...heart. His thought's were cut short, as they usually were by the sounds of his tormentor's feet slowly approaching.

"So weak, and yet...so strong. The fact that you have lasted this long amuses me. But you need not worry, that all ends here." Mashin's voice sounded from above Yusuke.

Yusuke then felt a cool liquid being poured over his form. The liquid burned his wounds causing him to wince and hiss aloud from the pain.

"You _will _break. You _will _submit. You will free the master. You will release the Lord Shouten." Mashin hissed.

_Lord Shouten? _"Wait...wha-" Yusuke's words were violently cut short by the feeling of immense heat on his body. The heat was so painful that he couldn't help the scream that escaped his lips. It burned so much it felt like... _FIRE!! _It was fire. The bastard had set him on fire. But there was something different about this fire. The heat was unnatural.

"I introduce you to The Flame of Eternal Suffering. It never stops burning. But you need not worry, the flame will stop only if you submit. Let go of your suffering and submit yourself to the master! Become his vessel, and serve the unholy one." Mashin stated in his most snake-like tone.

Though the pain was highly unbearable that Yusuke could barely form words into his mouth, it took all of his will power to form two words that he would die before not allowing himself to utter them. "BITE...ME!!"

"You will only prolong your suffering as long as you resist! Why do you fight against it? Let go, of all the pain, of all the suffering. Let go of this _place_ itself. Once you submit, the flame will stop and you will finally have peace. I am offering you paradise, and you oppose me? Why?" Mashin continued to taunt Yusuke.

The heat was intense, and the pain was so excrutiating that his teeth began to chatter and gnash. His body started to tremble madly and uncontrolably. His mind began to go blank as only one word rested in it's midst...eternal. Would this be his fate? To burn for all eternity? _Please..._

"Give up Yusuke. There is no meaning to your little battle, you are only making matters worse for yourself." Mashin taunted.

The flames rose to his head and soon his entire being was consumed in flames. From his scalp to the tips of his toenails, everything burned with soul-shattering pain. The fire was so intense that it melted right through his binds. He couldn't have ran away, however, these flames would follow him to wherever his destination. Truly, he didn't notice the melted chains, he was too busy concentrating on the agonizing pain that he was currently suffering. _Please let..._

"Give up! Give up! You can't win this! You will forever burn because of your own senseless pride." Mashin taunted.

The pain was too much for him to handle. Every breath he took felt like the last breath, though he knew it would never be. Just then he let out his last sigh of relief. Not relief from the pain or suffering, that he thought he had grown accustomed to. No this was a different sigh of relief. This was more of a release...a release of life. He was tired, and could take no more. He wasn't releasing the life of his body. No, he was releasing the life of...his soul. _Please...let me...die._

_It is done. The Key, he has been broken. Lord Shouten shall reign again. _Just then the flame stopped burning as Yusuke's marred, charred form ascended into the air.

-----------------------------------

The darkened cavern began to quake, as rocks dropped from the roof to the cold ground. The master slowly rose from his seat. His dark cloak waving behind him coldly as a slight smile crept upon his evil, pale lips. "My time has come. Follow me into our new world my children."

A legion of demons followed behind the walking dark lord as his and their forms slowly faded away into the darkness.

-----------------------------------

Streams of light surrounded Yusuke's floating form as the Spirit Detective lost consciousness. Soon the entire cavern filled with a legion of demons all surrounding the vessel that floated before them. The streams of light soon turned to darkness as they swirled around Yusuke's form in a whirlpool of power. Finally entering into his body, waves of energy shot out from Yusuke's being causing all the demons, even Mashin, to be violently knocked to the ground. Suddenly, his body began to heal completely. All of the scars that had been inflicted upon him in that horrifying place, slowly began to melt away revealing his toned muscular body once again. The transformation was complete. The master had succeeded in invading his body, and his reign was soon to come. Slowly lifting his hands to explore the curves of his facial features with his fingers, the master slowly descended upon the caverns blood-stained floor. His bare feet felt the coolness of the ground beneath him, causing him to flinch slightly. Slowly opening his eyes to meet those of the legion of apparitions that stood before him, he allowed an evil grin to glide across his lips.

"M-my lord?" Mashin began.

Grazing his chestnut eyes over the demons that stood before him, his gaze rested upon Mashin. Sinistering slightly, he began to feel a complete rush overcome him as his sinisters turned to laughs. Laughing manically, he slowly padded over to Mashin until he was but inches in front of him. "Mashin, you have served me well. This body is perfect." The master praised in his most leery tone.

"My Lord Shouten. It has been an honor." Mashin knelt on one knee before his master as the other apparitions followed him in doing the same.

The master eyed all of their kneeling forms before speaking once again. "As your first assignment leading up to my reign, I order you to send me the proper garments. This body is beginning to shiver from the cold." The master ordered slicking his fingers through Yusuke's jet-black hair. Two apparitions followed his orders and exited the cavern in search for clothing. "Now, inform our liaison that it is time. The Savior's blood shall now be spilled for our cause." Lord Shouten smirked.

"Yes, my lord." Mashin bowed his head in reverence.

* * *

They had become even more acquainted over the past few days. Learning more about the other, they came to realize both their differences and their similarities. Kagai had explained to him about the skills he used to deflect spells, and Hiei explained to him about the skills he used in swordsmanship, among other things. It wasn't until a very sensitive subject rose up that Hiei began to feel apprehensive of what he was getting ready to do.

"So...what is she like?" Kagai questioned solemnly.

Hiei spared the dark-haired demon a glance before looking away. "She who?" Hiei questioned flatly.

"The one that I sense is close to your heart." Kagai never tore his gaze away from Hiei.

"You sense-"

"It's a part of my power. Everyone has a specific aura that reflects who they are, or who they'll become. This aura is visible to me whenever someone speaks. In your aura, I sensed the presence of someone special and close to your heart. Someone that you...love?" Kagai studied the Fire Demon before him.

Hiei flinched slightly, at the mention of the word 'love.' There was no doubting it, he still loved her, no matter how hard he tried to forget her, the love was still there. It was both sweet and frustrating. He hated the fact that he felt this way, yet at the same time he was grateful for that feeling. He hated the fact that he couldn't let her go, yet at the same time he savored in the feeling of not wanting to do so. He hated her for just being alive, though he couldn't help but inwardly smile at knowing she was. He hated her for everything that she was, but that was only because he couldn't stop loving her for the same reason. He clinched his fists together as he shook away the thoughts of her.

"Is everything alright?" Kagai eyed the Fire Demon suspiciously.

"Everything is fine." Hiei bit back.

"Good, than we shall proceed with the ritual to break the spell surrounding the talisman." Kagai stood to his feet and began to walk out of the cavern.

"Where are you going?" Hiei questioned from his perch upon a cavern rock.

"To Mount Reihou, The Sacred Mountain, it is where we will perform the ritual and break the spell." Kagai explained as he continued to walk ahead. Pausing briefly he turned on his heels to face the other demon. "Will you join me?"

Hiei stood to his feet and approached his tall form. "Of course I will." Hiei retorted as he walked ahead of Kagai.

"Good." Kagai breathed. _And through the draining of your blood, The Resolution shall be born. _Kagai thought to himself as he followed Hiei and led him to The Sacred Moutain. It had begun, the beginning of the up and coming Apocalypse. Now the survival of the Living World rested within the hands of those in Spirit World, and one woman full of hope, determination, and faith. Through her love lies the answer, the key to end this soon to arise war.

End Chapter

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ooh boy, and the suspense just keeps getting deeper and deeper. Hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I did typing it. Until the next update, I'll holla! 


	12. Tears of Crimson

**

* * *

Author's Note: **And the story continues. I know you've all been waiting to find out what happens next. Well, wait no longer, because the next chapter is now officially here! I told you that I would update every other weekend, so there's no need to fear! Cliffhangers...hmmm...I'm beginning to like those. (Sinisters). Well anyways, a little briefing of the last chapter Genkai's in the game! Yay! Botan and Yukina got free! Yay! Suki's all better! Yay! Lord Shouten invaded Yusuke's body, and is now a step further to carrying out his plans! Nooo! Kagai is leading Hiei away to do the ritual! Nooo! Okay enough briefing, now on with the story.

* * *

They hurriedly made their way down the colossal halls, burning with the urge to assist in this stirring crisis. They could only imagine the uproar that the rest of the team was in since their venturings into Makai. How long were they gone for? What was to be expected once they stepped through those ancient double doors? The questions seemed to rush in like a violent tsunami ready to swallow up everything in it's path. Sparing each other hopeful glances, they both took heavy inward breaths before proceeding to their final desination. They had so much to tell them. They couldn't help but believe that once they released the information, that their situation could somehow be neutralized. The suspense was both thrilling and irritating as they gently pushed through the giant doors leading to something that was both expected and feared.

"Koenma!" Her voice trembled with anticipation as she trotted over to the spirit lord, who was still in his teenager form. Perhaps he felt that given their situation, it'd be best to at least give himself a physical advantage.

Whipping his head around at the sounding of the familiar voice, Koenma felt his heart skip a couple of beats as he layed unbelieving eyes upon his vassal that stood but a few feet in front of him. Locking his eyes with her comforting amethyst gems, he found himself once again barely able to utter a complete sentence. These surprises were definitely beginning to get the better of his vocabulary if anything. "B-Botan?"

"And Yukina!" Kuwabara's overly excited voice sounded from the corner of the office as he galloped over to the small Ice Demon.

"Oh my god, Botan, Yukina...you guys are alright!" Keiko hopped to her feet and made her way over to the small crowd that was now gathering around both girls. Wrapping her arms warmly around the taller girl first, she felt tears well up in the corners of her eyes as relief slightly consumed her weary with fear heart.

"It couldn't be!" Ogre was scratching his head in disbelief.

"Botan, I'm glad you are well." Ayame placed a warm hand on her colleague's shoulder.

He could hardly believe what was standing before him, and yet deep down he always knew that they were truly well. It was the thought of turning his faith into a reality that caused his shock-induced speechlessness at that moment. "How did you-what did you- where were the two of you?" Koenma finally regained his strength to form sentences.

"Oh Yukina, Yukina, my sweetie, I was so worried!" Kuwabara was on his knees hugging Yukina's waist gratefully.

"It's alright Kazuma, I'm here now." Yukina gently caressed the top of his head, and began to console his spirits.

"Well, at first we made it to Senkensha's shrine and she helped us find Hiei and Yusuke." Botan began.

"You found Hiei?" Keiko looked up to Botan as she released the other girl from her embrace.

"Yes, _and_ we found Yusuke!" Botan allowed her gaze to shift around the room, trying grasciously to catch the eyes of every soul that surrounded her. Their eyes seemed to sink at the mention of Yusuke. She didn't understand why. She was more than certain that they would all be happy with the knowledge of the lost Spirit Detective's location. And yet they all held looks of disappointment? What had happened while she and Yukina were lost in the Realm of Eternal Sleep? She couldn't bare the thought that something drastic had actually happened to him. She had to know, she refused to stay in the dark about him, especially since she knew where he truly was herself. "Koenma." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Botan, we too know where Yusuke is being held." Koenma failed to meet her gaze and instead rested his gaze upon the office's white tile flooring.

"You do? But how?" Botan was shaking with the need to know everything.

"He's in the Seventh Circle of Makai, Genkai released this information to us." Koenma informed.

"Genkai? I thought she retreated into the mountains!" Botan eyes widened with surprise.

"Yes, as did all of us, but apparently there is negative energy emanating from 'below' as she put it, and it forced her to cut her retreat short in order to get the fullness of the issue." Koenma still refused to meet eyes with the ferry girl.

"Koenma, where is Genkai now?" Yukina questioned solemnly.

"As of right now, she is in Makai, searching for Hiei." Koenma answered the Ice Demon.

"Well then we could help her, Senkensha told us that he was in the Northwestern Hemisphere of Makai." Botan perked.

"Botan I need you here. Genkai is a very powerful woman, I'm sure she can find Hiei on her own." Koenma sternly commented.

"But Koenma, sir, doesn't he have The Cloaking Talisman? If I'm not mistaken, the talisman masks one's spiritual energy. She won't be able to sense him." Ogre added.

"Yes, Ogre, I know this. But she will find a way, I'm sure of it. Besides, the communication lines are now ruined, and there's no way that I would be able to contact them if they were to leave." Koenma sighed.

"Yes, I've noticed that! What happened?" Botan questioned. She spared the vid-screen a glance before she noticed the grim looks that Koenma posessed on his face at that moment.

"Lord Shouten and his liaison's is what happened." Koenma worried his lower lip. The thought of such an evil power rising up once again made his stomach churn.

"Lord Shouten, who is that?" Botan queried.

"An evil lord that has been around since the beginning of time, when the Demon and Living Worlds were one. He ruled the Demon World while his partner Lord Shinsei, ruled the Living and Spirit Worlds." Koenma breathed.

"Wait, did you say Lord Shinsei?" Botan perked.

"Yes." Koenma spared his ferry girl a questionable glance.

"Botan, he's the one, the one that Lord Shinsei was talking about!" Yukina commented.

"They were partners! No wonder he seemed upset about destroying him!" Botan stroked her chin absently.

"Wait a minute! You two actually _met _Lord Shinsei?" Koenma was staring at them both quizzically. Could it be that the ancient ruler of Spirit World contacted them? How was it possible? It was difficult for even him to contact such an ancient power, let alone a ferry girl and an Ice Demon.

"Yes, when we were in the Realm of Eternal Sleep and about to have our souls placed inside the Eimin Crystal, he and Senkensha saved us!" Botan explained.

"You were in the Realm of Eternal Sleep?" Ogre's jaw nearly broke through the ground.

"Senkensha saved you?" Koenma's body was now completely erect with attention and apprehension.

"Please, you must explain this to all of us." Ayame suggested.

With a slight nod, both girls told their tale from beginning to end. From the point of Senkensha's death, to their rescue from the Realm of Eternal Sleep, they explained everything to the best of their ability. All eyes and ears were rested eagerly upon the two girls that held the floor. Releasing mostly already known information, and a few tidbits of new, they did all they could to add as much help as they possibly could. Nothing would make them happier than knowing that they acted as benifits in ending this crisis. They wanted everything to go back to the way it was before the storm, little did they know that the storm was just beginning. This issue was a storm cloud, overflown with the violent bane that was to be relieved upon this world.

Finishing with their story, all eyes then shifted over to Koenma who was seeming to be in a daze of some sort. Blinking twice and coming back to himself, he finally spoke on their story, and tried to gain as much information as possible. "Hmm, The Sacred Flame. But if he is the only one that can use it, how does he expect us to-"

Suddenly without warning, Yukina screamed aloud in pain. The talisman that hung about her neck glowed with a blinding light as she collapsed to the ground writhing on it's surface.

"Oh no, Yukina!" Kuwabara rushed to the Ice Demon's side in efforts to comfort her, but was forced back by the energy that was seeping through her form. "What's going on?" Kuwabara worriedly shouted.

"I don't know! Yukina, talk to us, what's the matter?" Botan's voice cracked.

Her eyes began to glow with an unnatural blue light as she seemed to slowly calm. Finally speaking, she uttered words that were far too disturbing to hear and even moreso to imagine. They all felt their souls do a complete one-eighty as the Ice Demon whispered what was being shown before her very eyes, images that could only be seen by her. Abruptly standing to her feet, with the help of Kuwabara, she eyed the occupants of the office before speaking once again. "We have to go to Hiei... _now_!"

* * *

She fervently walked through the streets of Makai as fast as her tiny legs would carry her. She had to find him, his fate and the fate of the world itself depended on it. Part of her was angry with him for doing something so foolish as stealing such a dangerous artifact away so carelessly, and yet another part of her empathized with the Fire Demon. _He's been hurt, just as you were hurt. _Her mind flew over the past. The past, and how it felt to be betrayed by someone you loved, to be betrayed by love itself. _The affects of such treatment are truly damaging, especially to someone as sensitive as Hiei. _Yes, Hiei was indeed sensitive. True enough when it came down to things such as hand-to-hand combat and physical prowess, he was certainly far from sensitive. One might even say that at times, he was impenetrable. But when it came to something as delicate as his emotions, truly he was vulnerable. This girl, she had opened something up within Hiei that had been kept locked away deep down inside himself. Something that he kept hidden in order to protect himself, and maybe even those around him. His entire life was built on emotional trauma and mistreatment, thus his whole life was spent making sure that those emotions were kept farther than below the surface, just to keep from having to become pained once again. It was truly sad to her. It was her motivation for finding him to make sure that he didn't act on his emotions, hence doing something rash and globally detrimental.

Stopping in her tracks, she observed her surroundings grimly. Something was not right about Makai. Not that there was _ever _anything right about the place. After all, it _was_ the Demon World, but still something was unusual. Something important was missing from the Demon World...the demons. _Where are all the demons. Usually I would be able to sense a few by now. _The sight was rather disturbing and unnerving...well moreso than usual if anything. Not even something as small and insignificant as a Makai insect, it was all so very...empty. Not a sound or sight of any life, it was all so very desolate. She knew that this wasn't a good sign. She hated the thought of it already starting, but she had to face the facts. She began to sense him. His energy was very faint, but it was there. Hope arose within her as she went towards the direction of the energy. She was determined to make it to him in time. She would die before she allowed _him_ to do so. She was more than certain that the girl felt the same way...wherever she was.

* * *

They walked through the thickest forestry that they could find. Leaves crunching beneath their feet, they removed their cloaks as it didn't appear to be a need for them any longer. Her long golden locks whipped freely in the cool breeze. Kurama had lent her his blue jean jacket, seeing that her tank and low-rise jeans would not suffice to keep her warm. The sun was slowly taking rest above the horizon, leaving none but an orange tint behind in it's trails. Dusk was approaching, and the two had been searching for their lost friend for what seemed to be days, when it was truly hours.

"Are you warm enough?" Kurama questioned, sparing the small girl a glance.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you." Suki allowed a slight smile to form on her rose lips. Though she was smiling on the outside, inside she was screaming. _Hiei, I have to find you! You're in trouble I just know it! _

Being as intuitive as he was, Kurama knew that her smiling and calm demeanor was only a façade. He had been traveling with her for a month now, and known her a little longer than that. He knew when she was truly happy, and that was only when she was with Hiei. He wanted so much to help her, and Hiei for that matter. He had been trying righteously to pick up on the Fire Demon's energy, but was that of despair. The issue truly frustrated him, but he kept his emotions to himself, for her sake. She already had too much to worry about...Hiei and the baby. The last thing she needed was to be burdened with the thought that finding Hiei might actually be hopeless.

Just then, the wind began to pick up around them, causing both persons to grab onto the nearest tree for support. This wind was unnatural, yet slightly...familiar, to Kurama however. _I know this wind. I've encountered it before. _Kurama forced his eyes open to catch a glimpse of what exactly was causing this unexpected occurance. A figure than appeared above him. The light from the setting sun reflecting behind it, made it appear to be no more than a floating silhouette of...a man. _Could it be? _Kurama lifted a hand to his forehead to shield his eyes from the blinding solar light.

"Kurama, what's going on, now?!" Suki's voice held the sound of someone who was both afraid and frustrated.

"I think it's..." Kurama trailed off.

"What! You think it's what!" Suki shouted back. Slowly the wind began to calm as the figure descended to the ground facing them both with a wild grin spread across it's face. Red tresses thrown lazy about the figures head, barely concealed the single horn that peered out from it's forehead. Clad in all white garb, the figure approached the two staring souls before him with trust and confidence. "Well 'ello there from one Reddy to another!" The man regarded Kurama in an Irish accent.

"Jin the Wind Master, that was quite an entrance." Kurama smirked.

"Ah, ya know me...big with the flouncy entrances!"

"Kurama, who's the strange Irish man?" Suki moved closer to Kurama.

"Suki, this is Jin, the Wind Master. Jin, this is Suki Matsuyama, my friend." Kurama introduced the two.

"Ah, I see, she's your _friend _is she now? Kurama I alway's knew ya had a way with the lasses!" Jin brought her hand to his lips in a greeting motion. "Pleasure to meet such a fair lass it is!" Jin perked.

"Umm...yeah." Suki nodded nervously before sliding her hand gently out of his grasp.

"What brings you to this part of Makai, Jin?" Kurama questioned.

"I should be asking you the same thing laddy!" Jin folded his arms across his chest.

Kurama shifted his gaze down to the ground and back to meet Jin's. "We're...looking for a friend." Kurama sighed.

"Here in Makai? Gosh no's, I hope's they're not in trouble! Which friend is it, that sardonic Spirit Detective, the orange-haired, loud, obnoxious lad, or that cutthroat tiny fellow?" Jin scratched the back of his head trying to recall the faces of the others that accompanied Kurama in the Dark Tournament.

Kurama inwardly chuckled at Jin's perception of his friends, mostly because it was relatively true. "The tin- I mean, Hiei, we're looking for Hiei." Kurama choked back a laugh at almost referring to Hiei as 'the tiny one.' He could only imagine what Hiei would say to such an insult. _Hn. _A smile crept in the corner of his lips.

"Ah, so he's the one you're searching for, 'ey?" Jin grinned.

"Yes, have you seen him around at all, or...heard anything." Kurama slightly tensed at the thought of Hiei turning back to his old ways.

"No, can't say that I have. Makai's been pretty shallow lately. Almost as if the entire place is desserted." Jin's tone was serious.

"Yes, I've noticed that as well." Kurama's eyes slowly grazed over their quiet surroundings in the forest. Not even the sound of forest life was present. It was like Makai was somehow...dead.

"Listen here, how 'bout's I gives ya both rides. You'd probably cover more ground airborn." Jin offered.

"That wouldn't be too much of a burden?" Kurama queried.

"Ah, don't worry about me, I've got nothing else better to do! Besides, anything for the lovely young lass!" Jin winked over to Suki.

Suki spared Kurama a quizzical glance before regarding the Wind Demon before her. "I want to find Hiei, you can help us?" Suki questioned Jin.

"I'll try my best, hop on!" Jin offered his back to the two of them. Taking a last glance at one another, both Kurama and Suki took seating upon Jin's back as he ascended into the air acting as a helping hand to the distraught two. "So tell me, where'm I headin' off to?"

Kurama closed his eyes and re-opened them to observe the ground below them. Thinking on the places where Hiei was most likely to hideout, he came to a final decision. "Northwest, we should head Northwest." Kurama instructed.

"Alright, hold on tight there! Northwest it is!" Jin accelerated and headed into the instructed direction. The anticipation was high, something was growing near, he could feel it...he was certain that Suki could as well.

* * *

The cavern floors were still painted a deep scarlet from the torturous treatment that his vessel had had to endure. _They were merely birth pains...mother. _Lord Shouten mused to himself. He stood infront of a mirror, something else that he had requested from one of his disciples. Slick black hair, chocolate brown eyes, smooth tanned skin, clad in a blue jean jacket, sneakers, jeans and a t-shirt, were all courtesy of his most trusted liaison, Mashin. Had it not been for him, he would have never been able to gain posession of the Spirit Detective's body and use it to his advantage. He made a mental note to reward him properly. _Yes, his award will be most appropriate. _He smirked at the thought.

"My Lord Shouten, your children await." Mashin approached the evil lord from behind.

"Do you think I should gel the hair down covering the forehead, or up away from the forehead?" Lord Shouten was playing with Yusuke's hair, deciding whether or not to wear it in his traditional slick bak or occassional messy over the eyes look.

"Umm...away from the forehead milord, it is more becoming of the Spirit Detective's face." Mashin answered.

"I agree." He slicked the hair back in it's usual style. Making minor adjustments, he turned to face Mashin. "Well?"

"Perfect milord." Mashin responded with a bow of his head.

"Thank you, now...let's not keep my vassals waiting, hmm?" Walking past the giant demon, he proceeded out of the cavern to the base of a cliff. Before him stood thousands of demons all awaiting to hear their lord speak on their world's behalf.

"My children, I present to you the dawn of a new beginning. Soon doors to the light shall re-open, and The Resolution will arise in it's wake. No longer shall you be bound to this world...this cage...this prison! I offer you freedom, power, and eternal life. No longer will you fear death, for immortality will takes it's place. The humans are ruthless, selfish, and foolish creatures. They do not deserve their freedom. They take it for granted. Instead of reveling in the privalege they destroy what they have along with one another..." His voice rang throughout the entire crowd, even consuming the mumbles within it's midst. "I say we end the madness now! Destroy the filth that is the human race, and take what is rightfully ours. What was meant to be ours in the beginning of time, we shall have. No longer will you want for anything, for everything you have ever desired stands before you on this day. Join with me. Assist in the fight for power...the fight for freedom...the fight, for eternal life!" As he bellowed out the last words of his speech, the crowd shouted in a glorious uproar. Chanting 'hail Lord Shouten' repeatedly, along with 'death to the foul beasts...this world is ours' Lord Shouten knew that he had once again gained the trust and loyalty of those in the demon world. He had already succeeded in opening the gates to The Seventh Circle of Makai, the gates to the Living World were soon to come. All hope lied within 'The Savior.'

"Mashin, get them ready for battle, I will now proceed to the Living World." The dark lord commanded.

"Yes my lord, but...forgive my intrusiveness...but why the Living?" Mashin questioned most humbly.

"I must...make further preparations." He answered with a smirk as he turned on his heels, to proceed to the Living World.

"Further preparations?" Mashin questioned to himself. His eyes then perked up as he then knew, what he lord was speaking of. "The thought of it is most sweet." Mashin smirked as he then turned to the demons below to ready them for the war.

* * *

"Are you sure that's what you saw?" Botan questioned most concerned.

"Yes, I'm sure it was a vision. The Shinzui Talisman is telling us that if we don't get there in time, that's what will happen. Lord Shinsei and Senkensha, they're warning us!" Yukina breathed.

"It makes sense. Genkai said that it would happen! The prophecy foresaw this! You must go to him! If what you just had was indeed a vision, then you have to get to Hiei before it's too late!" Koenma's stern voice penetrated the office walls.

"I'm coming with you!" Kuwabara shouted.

"No Kuw-"

"No Koenma, I'm not going to go through that again! I was without her for weeks, worried senseless that something bad happened! Well, I'll be damned if I go through that again! I'm going!" Kuwabara shouted angrily.

"Very well then." Koenma sighed. "Botan-"

"I'll go with them." Botan nodded.

"Please, be careful." Koenma placed an encouraging hand on her shoulder.

"We will." Botan gave him an assuring smile before turning to her two companions. "Okay let's go!"

"Right!" Kuwabara shouted.

"Wait, Koenma, what will you be doing here?" Yukina questioned as she approached the double doors.

"Ayame and I will be making attempts to summon the ancient lords of Spirit World. If in fact they are the only one's who possess the power to end this, then that is what we'll have to do. It's our only hope at this point!" Koenma responded.

"Be careful!" Yukina shouted back as she ardently followed her companions out of the double doors.

"I'll try." Koenma whispered to himself. He had to make an attempt to stop this. It wasn't going to be easy, that he knew, but he had to try. "Ayame."

"Yes sir?" Ayame stood in front of the Spirit Lord.

"Bring me the Soul Urn." Koenma order.

"Yes sir." Ayame bowed as she disappeared to fetch the desired object.

"Please...let this work." Koenma clenched his fists until his knuckles were completely whitened with tension. If this didn't work, he had no idea what would.

* * *

They arrived at the peak of Mount Reihou and centered themselves, Cloaking Talisman in tow, in the right area in order to begin the ritual. There it was, the key to end his suffering sitting right before him, and yet he couldn't tear himself away from his doubtful thoughts. He was never like this before. Once he set his mind to do something there was no doubting, just action. Usually in his case, the action had to do with some form of violence. But not now, not since he met...her. _Stop doing that! Stop thinking about her! She's not real! None of that was real! It was only a dream! _A dream, it was, or was it? _"I can't be a dream" "Why not?" "Because, you're **my **dream." _He clenched his fists at his side out of anger. _She truly was my dream. My dream that turned out to be none other than my worst nightmare. _He still pressed himself to believe that Suki's existence was no more than a fable used to weaken and belittle him. _It worked. _As it stood he was unable to make a final decision on whether or not he wanted to advance with breaking the spell and henceforth ending the human world. Falling in love with her caused him to become indecisive, and careless. Yet, at the same time, whenever he was near her he felt as if everything was clear, and that there was nothing in the world that could confuse or frustrate him, other than not being with her. _Is that what's wrong with me? Am I becoming wreckless because I need her by my side? _Hiei didn't know what to think anymore. Luckily for him he didn't need to think any longer seeing that Kagai was motioning for him to place the talisman on a rocky boulder that was centered on the mountains peak.

"Are you ready?" Kagai questioned the Fire Demon.

Not answering, he spared the other demon a look as if to say, 'just get on with it.'

"I'll take that as a, 'yes.'" Kagai slightly chuckled. "Let's get started then, shall we?" Kagai suggested.

Hiei removed the talisman from around his neck and placed it on the boulder as instructed by Kagai. Standing off to the side, he watched and listened as Kagai began to chant the proper incantations needed to begin the ritual. Just then, a red light began to emerge from the talisman. Slowly rising, it soon covered the entire mountain's peak until it appeared as if both demons were under a dome of red energy. The ritual had begun, and still Hiei could not press himself to make a final decision. _If I destroy the Living World, I'll destroy Suki. _Hiei thought to himself.

'Isn't that what you wanted? Did you or did you not already make an attempt to slay the girl once before?' His inner voice had once again paid him a visit, much to Hiei's annoyance.

_That was different._

'How so?' The inner voice continued to interrogate him.

_You don't understand, I had to know if she was real or not. If she would-_

'By killing the poor girl?' The voice responded slyly.

_If she died then I would've known that she really was alive to begin with._

'And then what, you were going to kill yourself if that was the case?'

_...Yes._

'How foolish you've become. All over a filthy human girl. You're disgusting, and a shame to yourself and your race.'

_I've always been a shame to myself and my race. Nothing has changed._

'No, nothing _else _has changed, except of course..._you.' _

_I haven't changed! _

'Then tell me why is it that you can't decide whether or not you want to continue with destroying the Living World?'

_.....I_

'You love her, and as such are weak. As long as you love her you will forever remain weak. And then...you will die.'

Hiei closed his eyes, cringing at the harsh words of his inner voice. He _had_ become weak, and yet it wasn't because he allowed love to come in, but because he so violently, and thoughtlessly threw it out.

* * *

"Whoa, now! Ya feelin' that?" Jin slightly trembled at the feeling of energy that was rising up.

"Yes, I do." Kurama frowned as he too sensed the energy.

"What are you guys talking about?" Suki questioned from behind Jin's right.

"There's an evil energy afoot lass!" Jin shouted back to her.

"Evil energy?" Suki questioned to herself.

"The energy is close." Kurama pointed.

"It's coming from the mountains, it is!" Jin yelled back to the other demon.

Kurama felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand to attention as he sensed yet another energy mixed in with the ominous energy. This energy was familiar, and made him feel both sad and happy at the same time. _Hiei. _He was close, and soon hope arose within Kurama's heart once again. _He's alive, but-_

"Ah, I see where it's coming from!" Jin shouted.

"Where?" Suki questioned.

"That be The Sacred Mountain! Mount Reihou to be more precise, there lass!" Jin sounded slightly confused. "Yet I don't understand how that's possible!"

"What do you mean?" Kurama questioned.

"Well, that there mountain is the only holy place in Makai, created by the ancient lords of Spirit World to keep a balance of some sort. No demon can go near it!" Jin explained.

Out of the clear blue, Suki began screaming in pain, clenching her womb.

"Suki? What's wrong?" Kurama caught the girl before she fell off of Jin's back.

"Is she alright?" Jin asked most concerned.

"It...hurts...I can't-" Her body began to glow with a blue light, much like the light from The Shield of the Unborn. Her eyes lost their sapphire glow and were soon taken over by a white light as she slowly seemed to calm. Finally speaking, she grabbed hold of Jin's shoulders, clenching them with desperation. "Save him, don't let him get hurt...save my father!"

"Her what?" Jin was confused.

"The child...it's worried for it's father's well-being." Kurama noted.

"What? Child? What child? You mean the young lass here's expecting?" Jin queried.

"Yes, she is." Kurama answered.

"And the father, he's...the tiny fellow?" Jin was trying to make sense of a very confusing situation.

"Yes, the father is...Hiei." Kurama almost again referred to Hiei as 'the tiny one.' He made a mental note of not to do that in his presence.

"Well, that's indeed a shocker!" Jin chuckled.

"Go...go faster! Go to my father!" Suki's child was speaking through her.

Jin accelerated and headed for the mountain range that was not far from their location.

* * *

She could feel the energy growing stronger as she ran in it's direction. She had to stop this from happening, that was her number one priority at this moment, to save both him and the world. It was bad enough not having access to Yusuke and having to live with the fact that he was truly lost to them, but now this? She was determined to make sure that he wouldn't go through with this. Running at top speed, she grew closer and closer to the evil, powerful energy that was rising ahead of her. Just then she felt herself knock into something firm and soft. Bouncing back she looked up to notice Shishiwakamaru, and Touya standing before her looking most confused.

"Genkai?" Shishi began.

"What are you two doing here?" Genkai abruptly questioned.

"We...live here." Touya answered sardonically.

"Oh, right...of course." Genkai answered sheepishly.

"What are _you _doing here?" Shishi scrutinized.

"I'm looking for someone, it's rather important. Tell me, have you seen Hiei anywhere around here?" Genkai queried.

"We haven't seen, _anyone." _Touya answered flatly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Genkai narrowed her eyes at the blue-haired demon.

"Something very strange is happening in Makai, stranger than usual anyway." Shishi began.

"You two...you were drawn to this evil power as well?" Genkai regarded both demons.

"The power is unusual. We're going to find out what it is exactly." Touya stated as all three continued in the direction that the energy was rising.

"Makai, for the past two days, has felt altered somehow." Shishi commented as he ran beside Genkai.

_It's Lord Shouten. He's free now...damn it! _The group continued to run until they came upon a mountain range, growing even closer to the energy. Suddenly, Shishiwakamaru and Touya were violently thrusted back by an energy barrier.

"What?" Touya yelled in a highly frustrated tone.

"We have approached the only holy ground in Makai." Shishi explained.

"It's The Sacred Mountain, Mount Reihou." Genkai stated, to which Shishi and Touya nodded. Genkai's eyes widened at the thought... _Upon The Sacred Mountain shall The Savior's blood be shed, and those that have been blinded shall then see the doors to a new beginning open. Through The Savior's death, a new life shall be born. By The Savior's Sacrifice, The Resolution will arise. _Genkai's heart nearly skipped a beat. _Hiei! _"There's no time! I have to go, now!" Genkai left the two demons behind as she ran frantically towards the mountain in an attempt to stop the ritual. She would die before she allowed this to happen, and yet it was seeming that she was going to do just that.

* * *

They were all three running through the thin forestry. The young Ice Demon leading the way, they found themselves being drawn to an evil presence. With The Shinzui Talisman drawing them closer, they knew that they must have been going in the proper direction.

"It looks like it's leading us to a bunch of mountains!" Kuwabara shouted.

"Mountain! Just like in Yukina's vision!" Botan commented.

"We have to hurry you guys! We have to get to Hiei!" Yukina shouted back.

They were running top speed until they came upon a mountain range shrouded in a red light.

"This is it, this is the place! Come on, hurry!" Yukina continued into the mountain range followed by her two companions, headed for the tallest mountain, Mount Reihou, where the energy was the strongest.

* * *

He sat before the Soul Urn, and began concentrate with everything that he had in order to complete the needed task. This had been his seventh attempt, and yet he was getting nowhere. The situation was most frustrating indeed.

"Arrgh! I can't do this! It's not working!" Koenma shouted most frustrated.

"Maybe you just have to keep at it, sir." Ogre encouraged.

"I have been keeping at it Ogre! I've been at it now for forty minutes! This can't be right! We have to do something, I can't just sit by and watch as the world gets destroyed!" Koenma shouted angrily his cheeks turning a deep red as the blood rushed to his head.

"Koenma sir, please calm down. Take a break and maybe you can-"

"Take a break! How can you say that Ogre? There's no way that I can 'take a break!' Even if I wanted to, I couldn't knowing that the world is on the brink of total destruction!" Koenma huffed as he leaned against an office wall and slid down to the ground, burying his face into the palms of his hands. "What are we going to do? What _can _we do?"

"We can hope, sir." Ogre sighed.

"That's not enough, we need more than hope. We need...a miracle." Koenma sighed wearily. This was now officially too much. He knew that there was truly nothing that he could do. He then thought to himself of how everything that has a beginning, also has an end. _But not like this. I can't let it end like this. _His chest then began to tighten up from the stress and apprehension. _We need the ancient lords of Spirit World, but...how? _His mind then rested upon what could be done. _"He said that the only way to destroy him would be to use The Sacred Flame...he said to continue to carry the Shinzui Talisman, and that it will prove to be useful when the time is right." _Koenma replayed Botan and Yukina's story over and over again in his head. And then it came to him..._I'm not the one that's going to awaken the ancient lords of Spirit World. _It was all clear now. And with that, he let out an inaudible sigh of both relief and uncertainty. _I hope it's enough. _

* * *

The sky was now nearly completely dark, and the energy had grown to the ready level. Red light now shrouded the entire mountain range as the two demons stood before the glowing talismans.

"I will now begin to chant the proper incantations to begin the ritual." Kagai explained.

"I thought that's what you were doing before." Hiei commented.

"It is a very delicate ritual, and there are many incantations that need to be chanted before one can proceed with breaking the spell. We must have just the right amount of energy." Kagai informed.

"Hn." Hiei observed from afar as Kagai continued to chant the incantations.

_And then, your blood shall be spilled for the cause..._

_-----------------------_

"I don't understand. How is it that whatever evil is up there was able to pass through the Sacred Barrier with no problem, and yet we're stuck here in suspense! It's ridiculous!" Touya sulked.

"No you're right, it doesn't make sense at all." Shishi agreed.

Just then the barrier began to disperse giving entry to both demons.

"Hey, look!" Touya pointed.

"The barrier is weakening." Shishi studied the barrier warily.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Touya regarded the other demon.

Grinning, Shishi spared the other demon a nod. "Let's go!" Running through the weakened barrier, both demons passed through and proceeded to follow the ominous energy...

---------------------

They flew above the mountain range in search of the main point of the evil energy. Suki was now back to normal and also looking around for any sign of her beloved.

"Why is the mountain range covered in a red light?" Suki questioned.

"Hmm, that's interesting. The little bit must also enhance her spiritual awareness, that's why she can see the energy!" Jin stated.

"The energy is growing stronger! Over there, Jin!" Kurama pointed to his left.

"Right!" Jin continued to the tallest mountain, Mount Reihou, where the energy was the strongest...

--------------------

With agile leaps and bounds from the base of Mount Reihou, Genkai was frantically trying to make it to the peak.

"I have to get there! I have to make it before it's too late!.."

--------------------

On the other side of the mountain climbed Yukina, Botan and Kuwabara. Botan and Kuwabara following behind an eager Yukina began to grow tired.

"How can she move like that?" Botan questioned.

"She's driven by determination. I'm right behind you baby!" Kuwabara yelled up to the driven Ice Demon.

_I have to get there! I have to save Hiei!..._

_------------------------_

The ritual was nearing it's final stages as the energy on the mountains peak grew even stronger. Turning to face Hiei, Kagai extended his hand to the shorter Fire Demon and motioned for him to join him by the talisman.

"Alright, and now we will begin. Stand before the talisman." Kagai instructed to which Hiei abided.

"How long will this take?" Hiei questioned flatly.

"Not long at all, I promise you. Now, close your eyes, and concentrate your energy." Kagai stood behind Hiei, who did as he was told. Continuing with the chanting from behind Hiei, his nails then began to grow longer and sharper taking the appearence of deadly razor-like weapons, causing a slight smirk to form on his lips...

----------------------

"Ah, there's the little fellow! Don't know who that is with him though! He's a scary lookin' lad isn't he?" Jin pointed to the two demons standing atop Mount Reihou.

Getting a closer look, Kurama noticed that the other man's nails appeared to be growing taking the form of razor-like weapons. As he began to raise his hand to the back of Hiei's neck, Kurama allowed a gasp to escape his lips. "Oh no."

This gained the attention of Suki, who then looked over Kurama's shoulder to see none other than Hiei atop the mountain's peak. Gasping she found that she could no longer form words. _Hiei..._

_--------------------------_

Eyes glowing red, Kagai continued to chant as he brought his hand behind Hiei's neck. Oblivious to what was occuring behind him, Hiei continued to do as he was told as his eyes remained closed...

---------------------

Finally making it to the top of the mountain, Genkai grazed her eyes over it's surface. First she noticed Yukina, Kuwabara, and Botan climbing over on the other side. _What are they doing here? _Her thoughts were quickly cut short as her gaze rested upon Hiei and an unknown demon raising his razor-sharp claws to the back of Hiei's neck. _No..._

_--------------------------_

Saying the last few words of the chant, indicating the beginning of Hiei's demise, Kagai slowly began to draw back his hand smirking evilly. _Your blood, for the greater good!..._

_--------------------------_

Climbing upon to Mount Reihou's peak's surface, Kuwabara stood to his feet and observed his surroundings. His eyes first fell upon Genkai, who seemed to be distracted by something. Botan's glance first rested upon Hiei as she felt her heart stop, and her throat instantly become tight with fear and tension. She then glanced over to Yukina. All that could be heard from the Ice Demon was that of a slight gasp. The look on her face showing that of someone who was utterly mortified to witness the man with his hand drawn back about to strike down the boy whom she thought of as a brother. She made an attempt to scream but was all too terrified as everything was happening so fast...

-----------------------

Hovering directly above Mount Reihou's peak, Jin, along with Kurama and Suki slowly began to descend. Kurama was the first to notice the other occupants of the mountain's surface. Suki, however, noticed no one else but Hiei. Just then she jolted out of herself as she noticed what was truly happening. There he was, drawing his razor-sharp claws up behind Hiei's neck ready to strike him at any moment in time. Though she could barely breath, she somehow found the strength to scream out the name of the only man she ever truly loved...

"HIEI!"

His eyes shot open fervidly. The world seemed to crash around him, and everything was happening so fast...too fast. He heard her voice, it was so real. It had to have been a dream, but it wasn't. _Suki. _He mentally said her name as a single tear rolled down his cheek and dropped from his face in the form of a black gem into a deep pool of dark crimson, on the mountains surface.

* * *

The world was dark, as night had finally approached in the dwelling of the humans. The cool night airs wisped through his jet black tresses, as he leaned against a tree gazing into the moonlight. Feeling the ground quake slightly beneath him, he sighed gently, as an evil grin glided across his stolen lips. _He has done as expected. What follows shall indeed be sweet._

End chapter


	13. Reunion

_**Author's Note:** Well I'm finally back with yet another chapter. I'm sorry that it took so long to update, but my schedule has been really hectic with exams and all. Man college professors, really don't waste time when it comes to issuing out those exams do they? Anyway, I know I said that I would update on every other weekend, but as I said before, my schedule has been very hectic, so it's really no telling when I will update my stories. Oh my, I hate to say it is so, but this story is about to come to a close. Yes this little YYH saga of mine is coming to an end with only a few more chapters to go. I hope that you have all enjoyed it so far. The last chapter was rather fun to write on my part seeing that I left you all with a very tasty cliffhanger. Hey...don't look at me like that! I thought it was funny. Well not what happened in the story, of course that wasn't funny, but leaving all of you guys with a nice little cliffy, that was kinda funny...right? Oh well, so I'm evil! Shoot me! But I hope that this chapter makes up for that big time. May many of your questions be answered. I know that many of you are wondering if this story is going to have a sad ending. I don't usually give the result of the ending away until...well...the end. LOL. So you'll just have to read further in order to find out. Also, you guys have really gotta start telling me what you think more often, your input is the main key to having a successful story, and I love you guys for it. I've enjoyed your reviews in the past, and I hope you keep them up in the near future with up and coming stories, which if you read my profile you can get a small hint of what ideas have been popping into my head lately. So, without any further ado, I give you the thirteenth chapter._

* * *

There he was, drawing his razor-sharp claws up behind Hiei's neck ready to strike him at any moment in time. Though she could barely breathe, she somehow found the strength to scream out the name of the only man she ever truly loved...

"HIEI!"

His eyes shot open fervidly. The world seemed to crash around him, and everything was happening so fast...too fast. He heard her voice, it was so real. It had to have been a dream, but it wasn't. _Suki. _He mentally said her name as a single tear rolled down his cheek and dropped from his face in the form of a black gem into a deep pool of dark crimson, on the mountain's surface.

---------

The world was dark, as night had finally approached in the dwelling of the humans. The cool night airs wisped through his jet black tresses, as he leaned against a tree gazing into the moonlight. Feeling the ground quake slightly beneath him, he sighed gently, as an evil grin glided across his stolen lips. _He has done as expected. What follows shall indeed be sweet._

* * *

There they all stood, looks of sheer horror and disbelief rested upon their faces. None of them could speak, it had all happened so fast. They allowed their gazes to linger upon the two demons centered upon the mountain's rigorous surface. All of them held the outward appearance of individuals stunned into silence, yet internally they were all screaming as the moment's events passed by in a matter of seconds. The thick, crimson, liquid began to stream about the mountain-top. Webbing about the granular floors, it's spidery appearance began to slowly creep closer to the other occupants of the mountain. Amongst the crawling liquid, a small, black, spherical object rolled it's way over to the trembling Ice Demon's feet. Immediately recognizing what it was, she picked it up and stared at it wearily. _Hiei. _She clenched her fist around the gem, as she returned her gaze back upon her distant brother, crouched over before the unfamiliar demon.

His crimson orbs rested lazily upon the ground, shrouded in blood. Blood that should have been his own. He tightened his grip even further around the hilt of his katana that he had drawn at the last second. Sparing the demon that stood behind him a glance, he watched as the other's eyes lost their glow of life. He shifted his gaze to the area where his katana had made fatal contact with the other demon's heart as the blood trickled down his chest and onto the ground. Turning towards the demon, he swiftly removed his weapon, wiping it clean upon the other's shirt, as his attempted murderer collapsed to the ground in a pool of his own demise. Returning the weapon to the sheath, Hiei spared the fallen demon an evil sneer. "Only a fool would believe that they could decieve the one who holds the Jagan Eye." Hiei spat.

The surrounding crowd all let out sighs of relief at the survival of their friend. _Thank goodness. _Genkai thought to herself as she and the others proceeded to gather around the small Fire Demon.

"Hiei!" Yukina shouted gleefully as she rushed to her brother bringing him into a warm hug. The patter of fallen gems could be heard as the Ice Demon cried tears of joy. "Finally, we found you! I was so scared that something happened!" Yukina sniffed.

Hiei's cheeks began to grow slight tints of redness upon them at the attention he was recieving from his twin.

"We were all very worried about you!" Botan exclaimed.

"Yeah shrimp! Where do you get off just disappearing on everybody like that!? And how the hell did you know that Freddy Krueger jr. over there, was going to kill you?" Kuwabara shouted.

"It was rather easy you fool, seeing that his _thoughts_ were the tool of his undoing." Hiei explained flatly.

_...And through the draining of your blood The Resolution will be born. _

_...And then, your blood shall be spilled for the cause..._

_...Your blood, for the greater good!..._

Hiei began to remember Kagai's thoughts. He never trusted the demon, so he decided that it would be wise to listen to him both physically, and..._mentally_.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about your whole mind-reading thing." Kuwabara said dryly. "You know shorty, that's always kinda freaked me out!" Kuwabara stated, earning an evil glare from Hiei.

"I'm very grateful that you are well, Hiei." Kurama stated as he approached his friend from the group, Suki trailing behind him.

Hiei noticed blonde locks flowing in the wind behind Kurama's form, and immediately felt his heart freeze. His mouth suddenly became dry, and for a moment, Hiei forgot how to speak. _He didn't. _He was in a moment of denial, and then he thought on the kitsune's personality and persistance. _He did. _She stood a few feet in front of him; Too afraid to move closer to his presence, and too afraid to move away. The tension was so heavy and uncomfortable, prompting the others around them to give the two of them much needed space. There were many things that each of them wanted to say, many things that they both knew _needed_ to be said.

"H-hi." Suki began shyly.

"Hi." He answered her in his normal flat tone, refusing to meet eyes with her.

"I-I'm glad, that you're alright." She continued.

He didn't respond, but instead continued to stare at a rocky boulder idly.

Suki let out a dejected sigh, as she struggled to allow words to pass through her trembling lips. "I was worried. We all were. You left so quickly without saying anything to anyone...without saying anything to me..." She trailed off with her words.

"Well I'm fine now. You don't have to worry about me anymore." Hiei responded curtly as he made sure not to meet eyes with her.

Using all of her will-power to hold back the tears that threatened to escape her lids, she swallowed deep within her throat. "Right, of course."

Sensing her sorrow, Hiei gave in to his urge and spared her a glance. Immediately, he was broken. He saw the tears begin to roll down her cheeks. Feelings of guilt, empathy, anger, sadness, and love for the woman that stood before him, washed over him like a violent tidal wave. He couldn't take anymore; Being that way, suffering and watching her suffer over something so pointless and nowhere near worthy of sabotaging the love that had developed between them. He then realized that she was in fact his savior. Had it not been for her, he would have allowed Kagai to proceed with the ritual, even after learning the price. He would have allowed him to take away his life. He had lost sight of what really mattered in his life. And there she was; Calling his name, and saving him once again.

He moved in slightly closer to her petite form. "No tears now." He stated flatly.

She soon became frustrated and began to purge all that she was holding inside for the past month. "I can't help it! First you tear me apart by leaving me and not telling me where you're going and for that matter, _why _you're going! Then you worry me half to death when you don't come back! You don't call, write, NOTHING! Then, as if to be the pennicle of bad in my life, I get attacked by this, d-demon or whatever, who nearly kills me!" Hiei flinched slightly at the mentioning of the demon whom he himself sent after her. Guilt soon rushed over him yet again.

"You know if it hadn't been for Kurama, I actually _would_ be dead by now! Or maybe that would make you happy! Is that it? Do you want me dead Hiei?" Suki shouted.

"NO!" Hiei shot back fervently.

She was slowly beginning to break down now. This was all very overwhelming for her. "Then what?! What is it? Is it because you're a demon and you're afraid I won't except you for who you are?"

Hiei spared the red-headed kitsune an angry glance who quickly returned with a 'she had to know sooner or later' look. "It's not..." He trailed off as he stared at the ground absently.

"I don't care what you are, or where you came from Hiei, or for that matter whatever it is that you've done. The only thing I care about is _who _you are. Because who you are is the man I love." Suki's voice began to crack.

"Suki...you don't understand-"

"Then help me to understand!" Suki cut him off. "Help me understand why you won't look into my eyes anymore! Help me understand why you've been avoiding me for the past month!" She paused briefly as she began to break down into tears causing her speech to become partially impaired. "Help me to understand why you don't love me." She half-heartedly collapsed to her knees prompting Hiei to kneel down with her and embrace her tightly. "I just want to understand." She whispered through her tears into Hiei's chest.

He held her trembling form in his arms tightly as he rested his chin on the top of her silk-covered head. All self-doubt and anger and...fear had completely disappeared in this instant. He no longer cared how or why it was; why this woman loved him so much. He just knew that she did. It had to be real. No love this strong could be fabricated. She _was_ this love, she _was_ real; the rhythmic beating of her heart against his chest further proof of this fact. He mentally cursed himself for causing her so much pain because of his own selfish thoughts and pride. The love she had for him was indeed genuine, and so was she. He could think of nothing to say to her that would be of any avail. An apology seemed too empty, yet it was the only thing that sprung to his mind. And so he parted his lips and whispered into her hair passionately. "I'm sorry."

She widened her eyes out of surprise. She was not expecting an apology from him.

Hiei let out a dispirited sigh, the heat of his breath warm and calming upon her head. "I've hurt you. You don't deserve that." He briefly paused in an attempt to collect all of his thoughts. "I can't think of anything to say to you, that can make up for the pain I've caused you..." He trailed off with his thoughts.

Suki furrowed her eyebrows at his words. She could feel his heart speed up in pace against her cheek.

"And I know that I don't deserve your loyalty and love." Hiei sighed.

Suki slowly began to recover emotionally. "I told you not to do that." She sighed.

Hiei was confused. "What do you mean?"

"I told you before not to push my love away when I give it, because it's precious. And now you know why." Suki smiled to herself.

Hiei let out a sigh of relief. He was more than certain that she would be angry with him and leave him to tread in his own misery and sorrow. Rising her head slightly, she gazed into his eyes warmly. "Hiei?"

Meeting eyes with her sapphire orbs, he felt himself calm at her warm gaze. "Yes?"

"Will you take me back?" Suki questioned solemnly.

Hugging her closer he whispered softly once again into her hair. "I never let you go." Meeting eyes with her once again, the two shared a warm kiss as they clenched onto the other, never wanting to let go.

Watching the moment of sentiment from afar, the group began to allow smiles to graze across their lips. "Ah, what a heart-warming sight that is!" Jin sniffed.

"More like heart-wrenching!" Touya commented bitterly as he and Shishiwakemaru approached the group.

"So you fellas made it did ya?" Jin commented gleefully.

"Oh come on Touya, I think it's lovely that the little one has gained the affections of such a fine lady." Shishi stated slyly.

"So, Hiei actually _did _fall in love. I never thought I'd see the day." Genkai said dryly.

"I guess love's funny that way. Isn't that right my sweetie?!" Kuwabara chimed as he put his arm around Yukina.

"I really hate to break up 'Love-Fest 2004' here, but we still have that impending evil thing to worry about." Botan stated with a nervous laugh.

"Oh yeah! And Urameshi's still trapped in that circle place!" Kuwabara noted causing Kurama and Hiei to perk up and turn towards the carrot-top.

"Yusuke is trapped?" Kurama queried.

"Circle place." Hiei mused to himself.

"Actually that is no longer an issue. He's free." Genkai informed.

"Oh great! Then I'll go back and tell Koenma! He'll for sure want to know!" Botan exclaimed happily.

"No, not Yusuke." Genkai corrected gaining the questioning stares of all that surrounded her. "Lord Shouten."

* * *

After moments of prolonged waiting, anticipation, and nervous figeting, Koenma's patience had finally been rewarded once he heard the office doors open. He had spent long enough inside it's walls alone, still in his teenage form. Alone, because he needed time to think, and also because he had ordered Keiko to return to her home where it was safe. He didn't know what to expect and that feeling was eating away at him. He had to know more, he _needed_ to know more. And the moment he heard Ogre's footsteps approach him, he felt the anticipation grow even thicker.

"Koenma sir! The ritual has been stopped! He's safe! Hiei's alive!" Ogre exclaimed in a most excited tone.

He felt his mood rise as his eyes lit up in joy. "This is great!" Koenma smiled.

"And even better sir, the Communication Lines are once again active!" Ogre shouted gleefully.

Koenma could barely believe his ears. Could it have been possible that the expected war, could have been avoided? "Good! Now I can page Botan to get information on exactly what is going on!" Koenma immediately pushef the designated button, and moments later, a familiar blue-haired deity appeared on the screen.

"Oh you've got the Communication Lines working again I see!" Botan perked.

"Yes, finally. So tell me Botan, what's going on out there? From what I here, it sounds like the first step to victory!" Koenma said.

"Well so far, Hiei killed the demon that was going to do the ritual to break the spell surrounding the Cloaking Talisman. Chalk it up to his incredible speed. I'm assuming that the demon was one of Lord Shouten's liaisons." Botan inquired. "Also, unfortunately I'm afraid we can't claim complete victory." Botan stated flatly.

"What do you mean by that?" Koenma queried.

"Apparently, according to Genkai, Lord Shouten is free." Botan explained.

"But, that's impossible. The only way that he could have escaped the Seventh Circle of Makai would be to take possession of a...a h-human...body." Realizing what had been done, Koenma began to feel physically sick. His skin soon became pale, and his eyes slowly began to glaze over as sweatbeads formed into the corners of his brows.

"K-Koenma?" Botan noticed his rather sickly appearence.

"Botan, you and the rest of the team go to the Human World immediately...we have a serious problem."

* * *

The streetlights were her only means of lumination as she made her way through the quiet city towards her home. Truly, part of her had not wanted to leave that office, yet part of her did want to return home. Maybe this way she could have gotten her mind off of the issue at hand. _Yusuke. _She tried not to think about...everything. It was so hard not to however. The love of her life was trapped in a dimension known for it's unbearable torture methods. Shaking her head to shun away the images that plagued her mind, she continued home. Little did she know however that nearby someone was watching her every move. Someone was following her. A dark shadow lurked nearby, a shadow concealed within the flesh of the one closest to her heart. He waited for the perfect moment to execute his plan when he called her name in a whisper. "Keiko."

Stopping in her tracks and turning to face the direction of the voice, Keiko felt her heart skip a beat at it's sounding. _Yu-Yusuke? _She focused her gaze into the darkness and recieved exactly that...darkness. There was no one there, no one that she could see. _Could it be? _Shaking her head as if to brush off the thoughts as being mere imagination, she continued to walk towards her desired destination. It wasn't long after until the voice sounded once more in a barely audible whisper. "Keiko."

Again she stopped and turned in the direction of the voice. "Y-Yusuke? Is that you?" Her voice trembled with anticipation as the silhouette of a familiar figure slowly came into view from the darkness. She felt her heart speed in pace, and for a moment it began to slightly impair her breathing. Swallowing harshly, Keiko slowly approached the frozen shadow that so resembled her beloved. She found herself stopping abruptly as she caught sight of the figure's smiling lips. It was him. It was Yusuke..._her _Yusuke. She felt the heat begin to rise within the depths of her eyelids as tears filled into the corners. "Yusuke." She whispered as she fervidly approached his standing form, bringing him into a warm passionate embrace. "Oh god Yusuke, you're alive!" Keiko cried out tears of joy.

"Of course I'm alive silly, you didn't think that I'd go down that easily did ya?" Lord Shouten donned Yusuke's cockiness and hero-like persona with absolute perfection. Immediately capturing the innocent girl's heart before him into a tangled web of deceit, he inwardly smirked that his plan was progressing as expected.

"I was so scared that you would never escape that awful place." The tears streamed from her brown orbs in an unrestrained torrent. Her voice cracked with every syllable that poured from her trembling lips. "I'm so sorry." Keiko sniffed.

"It's alright Keiko, you don't have to be sorry. It wasn't your fault. And I'm fine now." The evil lord cupped Keiko's chin to unite her eyes with his own. "I promise, that everything will be alright from now on. All of your fears and worries are over." He breathed.

Keiko studied his eyes quizzically. Something was off. Yusuke...he appeared...different somehow. It was almost as if he had been, in some unknown, possible, way...altered. His stare, it didn't hold the same warmth that it used to. If she wasn't mistaken, she could have been more than certain that he was...glaring at her. She sunk even deeper into his gaze, until she finally realized the truth. It is said that the eyes are the windows to one's soul. Keiko was a firm believer in the saying. For whenever she gazed into Yusuke's eyes, she saw _him. _The warmth of his soul was housed in those chestnut orbs. And in each moment of solace that she found when she rested within his gaze, she willingly would wrap herself within that warmth. But not now. Now that warmth was gone. What was once her comfort zone was now a place of unfamiliarity, and...darkness. And that is when she remembered: _Through the birth of The Ultimate Betrayal, the Lord of all that is evil and unclean, and those that once served him shall be re-awakened. The Mother of the Great Cause shall be taken into their confinement and will be broken. Once broken, The Mother will unlock the gates that seal the Lord of Darkness and become his vessel, allowing him to reign once again... Lord Shouten will take possession of his body allowing him to roam through any sector of any world that he pleases. He'll have yet another chance to rule over the Demon and Human Worlds, and this time there is no one who has neither the skill nor the power to stop him. _Keiko began to recall Genkai's dose of information that she had given to all of them back in Spirit World. She immediately felt her heart stop as she continued to gaze into the eyes of the one who held her heart. Her body soon became consumed within an icy mass of fear, sadness, and anger.

_It's not him. It's not Yusuke. It's the evil lord. I have to warn Koenma and the others. _Suddenly she felt his fingers beginning to grip tighter around her chin, causing her to wince in pain. "S-stop! You're hurting me!" Keiko cried out in pain.

"You're not going anywhere Keiko...my love." The evil lord sneered. Keiko noticed that Yusuke's voice began to deepen, as darkness consumed every word that slid from his tongue. "That impertinent fool of a prince can do nothing to help you, nor your friends. So running to them would do nothing but anger me." He leaned in closer to Keiko's shivering form. "Now, we wouldn't want to do that would we, my sweet Keiko?" Lord Shouten spoke through Yusuke's lips.

Realizing that he could read her mind, she inwardly gasped out of fear. "What do you want?" Keiko hissed through gnashed teeth as she angrily released herself from his painful grasp.

"I want _you_ Keiko. You will be at my side throughout my eternal reign over the Human and Demon Worlds." The lord ordered.

"I'd rather die, than betray this world...than betray Yusuke!" Keiko shouted angrily.

"But do you not see? You are not betraying him, he's still here...your precious Yusuke." Lord Shouten smirked.

"NO! He's not! You're not him! He's gone!" Keiko smartly covered her lips with her hands as she came to realize the words that she had just uttered. _H-he's...gone. _Breaking down into a cry, Keiko collapsed to her knees, as she grazed her fingernails over the pavement's cool, rigorous, surface. "He's gone." Keiko whispered through her tears.

Lord Shouten approached her crouched form. Kneeling down beside her, he gently caught a stray tear onto his index finger. Grazing a rough and callused thumb over her heated cheek, he raised her face to meet with his own. "No, he's not." Lord Shouten spoke solemnly, with intents of calming her spirits.

Keiko's eyes widened as they met with the supposed shell of her lover. "He is still here, he merely sleeps." The evil lord breathed. "So you see my dear, by joining with me, you are not _betraying_ him, you are _honoring_ him." He smirked.

Resting her gaze upon his form, her tears soon ceased their incessant flowing as her trembling subsided. Rising to her feet so that she was looking down upon the evil lord who dared to steal the body of her beloved, she inwardly sighed and swallowed thoroughly before parting her lips to speak. "You..." Keiko began softly.

"Yes my sweet?" He smiled as he rose to his feet to tower over the girl that stood before him.

"You...don't know anything about honor!" Keiko spat gaining a lancing glare from Lord Shouten.

"What?" He questioned angrily.

"You're an evil, dead, abomination; An unclean spirit that can't walk the earth without stealing the body of a pure-hearted soul! MY Yusuke!" Keiko shouted. "You won't win this! And if I have to die myself to see that you don't, I WILL!" Keiko glared at him indignantly.

Feeling the rage build up within him from her imflammatory words, Lord Shouten clasped his hands angrily around her frail neck, dangling her small form off of the ground. "You dare insult me?!" Lord Shouten chided.

Keiko began to gasp for air as she suddenly felt the world around her become dark and hazy.

"And so it is...you shall be my first kill!" The evil lord growled as he tightened his grip around her neck, constricting her airways. Suddenly, out of nowhere, he felt himself being violently thrown against a nearby tree by a wave of familiar spirit engery, dropping Keiko to the ground in the process. Searching around for the culprit, he ardently stood to his feet.

"Not today!" A voice called from the distance.

Meeting eyes in the direction of the voice, the evil lord found himself face to face with a crowd of ten angered individuals. Before him stood non-other than the infamous psychic Genkai, whom he immediately identified as the one responsible for the attack. Behind her were also Botan, Yukina, Kuwabara, Kurama, Jin, Touya, Shishiwakemaru, Hiei and Suki, who was by all means confused as to why Yusuke was trying to kill his girlfriend.

And there they all were, standing before the father of all that was evil in both worlds, nesting underneath the skin of their closest friend, and leader. Though with the physical eye, one would determine that he was obviously outnumbered, through the spiritual eye it was easy to see where the advantage truly rested. They knew that his power was highly uncomparable, his demonic energy completely shrouding his form in a mass of dark spiritual mist. He was the reason that there was evil in the two worlds. He was the cause for the animosity between the human and demon races. The worlds had been tainted with evil and sin for centuries, their inhabitants merely evil-doers and sinners; he himself _was_ this evil. He _was _sin. They could think nothing else but how they were going to face this. How could they win? Wasit even possible?

"No." Lord Shouten finally spoke as he met eyes with every individual before him, gaining their shocked stares. "It's not." An evil smirk crept across his stolen lips. "You will all die."

"Well, until then..." Genkai began calmly. "How about we start with you?" Genkai retorted.

"Certainly," Lord Shouten began. Just then, a crowd of demons closed in from all sides, surrounding them. There were hundreds of them, all with one thought and desire in mind; the destruction of the individuals before them. The fighters donned their fighting stances. Hiei instinctively brought his hand to the hilt of his sword. Kurama summoned his Rose Whip and readied it for the lashing that was soon to commence. Kuwabara awakened his Spirit Sword as he eyed the enemy grimly. Jin, Shishiwakemaru, and Touya also prepared themselves for battle. Surprisingly, even Yukina's energy had risen to aggressive and, needless to say, dangerous levels. Botan made it her personal business to see to Keiko and Suki's safety. And here is where it began. The first of their many battles. And they all knew that this was merely a minor contraction, for the true labor pains had yet to arise to birth the impending war. "now then, shall _you _begin, or..." Raising his hands to motion his demons to attack, they followed his command as they all charged for the fighters centered before them, concealing their forms completely in the crowdedness of assaulting demons. Lord Shouten witnessed the sight with satisfactory from the sidelines as he felt the warm liquid spray upon his borrowed skin. Inwardly grinning, he cleaned his lips of the strayed liquid as he leaned against a tree..._Genkai._

_End Chapter..._


	14. Quickened

_**Author's Note: **Sorry for the long wait. I was waiting until I was done with my finals before I began posting on this story again. Anyway, what perfect timing, an update for the holidays! Consider this my Christmas and New Years Gift to you; the conclusion to this YYH saga. I'd like to take this time to thank **HieiFan666, Cailie, slancaster113, VampSlaying101, Dark Dragon34, Izzi Jorge Chant, Sakura-Suzuki, sammy, yuyuyasha33, Michiko, Goten, Alakavarwen, daria1376, blackmagelv666, Element Panther, Mimi, **and all my reviewers from Part one (Bleeding Hearts). You guys are awesome, really! I hope that it's been as fun and enjoyable for you all, as it has been for me. So with that said, Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year. I now give you the beginning to the end of the story! Ciao!_

"But Koenma sir you can't go now! It's way too dangerous!" Ogre protested.

"Which is all the more reason why I need to be there." Koenma added flatly, as he approached the door still in his teenage form. "Besides, Hiei still has the Cloaking Talisman. More than likely Lord Shouten still plans to open the doorway to the Demon World. It's not safe with Hiei. Hiei's not safe with _it_!" Koenma explained firmly.

"But sir-"

"If the spell surrounding the Cloaking Talisman were broken, there would be no way for us to seal the doorway once again." Koenma gently interrupted. "Even if there were some way to summon the Makufan energy once again, that still would not work because the Demon and Human World would be joined as one." Koenma sighed.

"I know but-"

"The only powers that can seal the two worlds apart after that has been done, are those of the ancient lords of spirit world, which I have already discovered cannot be awakened by me." Koenma worried his lower lip.

Ogre allowed a gentle sigh to escape his lips before forcing through a smile. "I understand sir." He responded solemnly. "But at least allow me to come with you." Ogre insisted.

"No, I need you here. In case anything happens to...in case something goes wrong, I need to make sure that things will be kept in order here." Koenma stated with a confident smile in his subordinates direction.

"You mean..." Ogre trailed off in shock.

"Yes, I want you to run things here in Spirit World if I am to...fall." Koenma replied softly.

"You're saying you want me as your replacement? But that's impossible, you can't...it's forbidden...I'm not worthy...I can't-"

"Yes you can. I have faith in you." Koenma encouraged.

"Koenma sir, why are you speaking this way? You're scaring me." Ogre inwardly grimaced. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He didn't _want _to believe what he was hearing. His prince was talking to him as if it was going to be their last meeting together. He just couldn't bear the thought. "Koenma sir-"

"Take care...George." And with a faint smile, the long time prince of Spirit World made his exit to head for the prime stage of this impending war that was currently being held within the dark and bleak streets of the Human World.

"You to sir...you to." Ogre sighed.

The sky seemed to have taken on a blood-red color. This was by all means from the evil presence of the demons that were currently polluting the atmosphere of the Human World. They all watched her fall to her knees in seeming defeat, clenching her torso in agony. Rushing to her side, Kuwabara knelt down in front of his elder teacher to assure her well-being.

"Genkai!" Kuwabara steadied the fallen psychic by her shoulders.

"You idiot, what are you doing? Get back out there and fight! These demons aren't going to kill themselves you know!" Genkai scolded, slightly wincing at the burning pain of her wound that was at the moment streaming out torrents of blood.

"You're loosing a lot of blood! Somebody get a doctor over here!" Kuwabara shouted frantically.

"Do you see any doctors around here you fool?" Hiei chided as he swung his sword left and right towards the oncoming swarms of demons.

"Perhaps I could be of some assistance." Kurama chimed as he trotted towards the injured psychic, slashing a few demons on the way.

"Nevermind, I'm fine! Just don't stop fighting those demons!" Genkai ordered as she struggled to stand to her feet.

"Hey don't try to move, you're gonna make it worse!" Kuwabara growled.

"I'm fine, damn it!" Genkai shouted clenching to her leaking wound harshly.

"But Genkai, you mustn't fight any further until you've at least bound the wound. It appears that you may have severe tissue damage and we wouldn't want you to rupture it any further." Kurama persisted.

"Yes Genkai. Relax, there is no point in fighting. After all, you are all going to die. You shouldn't fight against the inevitable. Unless of course, you want to live to see your world enslaved once I have defeated you all." Lord Shouten gloated with an evil smirk.

"Shut up!" Genkai bit back angrily as she let go of her wound. She glanced around the area catching sight of her surroundings. Hiei, Jin, Shishiwakemaru and Touya were beginning to become overpowered by the fleet of demons. Botan, Keiko, Yukina and Suki huddled on the sidelines. If Genkai wasn't mistaken she was more than certain that she could almost taste the fear and apprehension that emanated from their very beings. And then her eyes rested upon the projection of her most loved and hated pupil...Yusuke Urameshi. No, not Yusuke, not anymore...now, Lord Shouten. There he was grinning wickedly at her with those stolen lips. Lips that she was afraid would never again utter those most annoying and cherished words. _'Ah, gimmie a break already grandma!' 'Yeah, yeah, whatever granny!' 'I ran all the way here, isn't that training enough, jeez!' _She felt her heart sink further into her chest at the familiar sounds of his voice racing through her mind. _Oh Yusuke. _Suddenly, she felt herself overcome with an unspeakable rage. A rage that she wasn't sure if she could harness. _He can't do this, he won't, as long as I'm alive._

"Hmm, is that right?" Lord Shouten teased with an evil smirk in Genkai's direction.

"Yeah, that's right!" Just then Genkai's diminutive form began to become shrouded in a blinding, white, light, causing the other fighters and even the demons whom they fought to cease with their charges.

"Whoa." Kuwabara breathed as he shielded his eyes from the light. Suddenly, a shuddering feeling rushed it's way throughout his spine and swam within his head. _What the...wow, what power! _Kuwabara could feel the vibrations of energy fill him entirely. It was so strong and so, dangerous. _She's so...angry. _

The others could sense it as well. Wisely they separated themselves from the power-filled pyschic, leaving her surrounded by the remaining crowd of demons. Lord Shouten could sense the difference in her power as well. It had changed drastically. He would die before he admitted it, but for a moment he began to feel a true hint of fear towards the woman that stood not six feet away from him.

"You. Are. Nothing!" Genkai breathed through gritted teeth as her power gradually began to grow stronger. "You always _have _beennothing!" Her power grew with each syllable that she spoke. "And you always _will _be nothing!" And not moments after she finished speaking did she project all of her strength into her spirit wave. Using it as a miniature atomic bomb, she fired the heated blasts in the directions of every demon that surrounded her, reducing them to nothing but dust.

"Wow, no way!" Kuwabara shouted as he watched the attack from a few feet away.

Her energy was brought to a calm as she collapsed to her knees, greatly drained of both energy and for a moment, the will to fight. The wind danced around her form, carrying the remaining grains of dust from the demons that previously tainted the grounds of the Human World, causing a slight cough to escape her throat.

"Hmm, that wasn't bad at all. But now your energy is terribly drained." Lord Shouten taunted her. "You didn't actually think that was all, did you?" He smirked evilly.

Just then, out of the shadows emerged a giant creature that appeared to stand at least twelve feet tall. It's stocky and hale stature was even better accented by the horns that rested upon his crainium. It's flesh seemed to be made of solid rock, and his eyes held that of a wicked crimson stare. Even from the distance of which they stood, the seven fighters could tell that his claws were razor-sharp, and deadly, as he stood afar upon cloven feet.

"My most loyal and trusted liaison, Mashin. He is quite the charm. Why, he is the very reason why I was able to gain this body in which I am housed. His methods are very, _rigorous _should I say." The evil lord chuckled.

The fighters knew that he meant the torture of which their leader had had to endure for the past month. And they knew that since time was severely altered in that awful place, that that single month, had probably seemed to last for years. They found themselves visibly wincing at the very thought, Keiko even moreso than the others as she felt the tears begin to stream down her cheeks once more.

"Mashin is much stronger than all of those demons combined." Lord Shouten gloated as he referred to the piles of dust sprawled about the ground.

"Thank you for the compliment, my lord." Mashin chuckled with confidence.

"Come on, we can take him!" Kuwabara shouted as he powered up his Spirit Sword to and even stronger level.

The giant demon began to stalk closer and closer towards the seven fighters. Smirking with each step, the noticed that he was drawing his once long claws, inward exposing his digits to their fullest. They didn't even want to begin to wonder what the reason for shortening them was, but they were more than certain that he had another weapon in mind to make up for the elimination.

"Genkai, you must leave at once. You've been weakened terribly, and the wound in your torso will act as an obstacle as well." Kurama whispered to the elder psychic.

Chuckling slightly, she rose her eyes to meet with his emerald orbs, sparing him a stubborn gaze. "Now Kurama, you know me better than that." She retreated her gaze back towards the approaching demon, absently clutching her wound.

He was approximately ten feet away when he stopped directly infront of them, staring at them all with a wicked expression, contemplating something that neither one of them could even begin to imagine.

"Eh, he doesn't appear to be such a tough lad!" Jin commented with a hint of confidence.

Just then, Mashin slapped his hands together causing his fists to become set ablaze with raging red flames. The heat was so intense that the entire area became engulfed in a mass of visible heat waves.

"You just HAD to open your big mouth didn't you?" Touya stated dryly.

Grinning widely to reveal sharp fangs, Mashin drew back his right fist bringing it down hard upon the grounds surface. The entire area began to quake furiously at his assault as fire streamed with a quickening rage underground, headed straight towards their location.

"Move!" Kurama shouted fervidly to his fellow fighters, who all quickly obliged, as they swiftly jumped out of the attack's range, watching as their previous location became engulfed in raging red flames. The ground then began to take on the appearence of a lava covered wasteland, separating the seven fighters from the giant demon. His power was unbelieveable, and they all knew that there was much more to come.

Meanwhile, the girls sat by watching and waiting for the next action to take place with fearful eyes. All but Yukina. This was unusual for the Koorime, but the look in her eyes held not that of fear or confidence. No, at this moment, her expression was completely unreadable. She was up to something. She refused to just sit there helplessly, she had to do something. So silently she began to contemplate an affective plan of attack. _His power is fire, my power is ice; fire melts ice, ice then becomes water, water overpowers fire. _Coming to an idea, she spared Touya a glance. Thickening her plan even further, she then spared Jin the Windmaster a glance. And that is when her plan was complete. "Botan." Yukina called over to the blue-haired deity.

"Yes, what is it Yukina?" Botan studied the small Koorime.

"I want you, Keiko and Suki to get as far away from here as possible, okay?" Yukina whisered softly.

"Yukina, what are you saying? What are you going to do-" Botan was silenced by the harsh look that was given to her by the smaller girl. Needless to say she was almost frightened. _She's been giving a lot of those looks lately, it's starting to creep me out. _"Very well then. Come on girls let get out of here." Botan motioned towards Keiko and Suki.

"But wait, what about them!" Keiko questioned nervously.

"Right we can't leave Hiei!" Suki exclaimed.

Botan looked towards the Koorime, and with a smug grin she motioned towards the other girls once more. "Believe me, they'll be fine." She took off around the corner with the two other girls trailing behind.

"Botan, aren't we forgetting someone?" Keiko questioned pointedly.

"Who?" Botan panted as she continued to trott down the street.

"Hello, Yukina!" Keiko shouted through breaths as she followed behind Botan.

"Oh no, believe me, she's going to be _just _fine!" Botan assured as she turned another corner in attempts to get as far away from the area as possible. She had no doubts in what Yukina had planned, it was the giant demon that she was worried about.

Standing to her feet and brushing off strayed dust from her blue kimono, Yukina walked slightly closer to the battle field to witness Mashin walking over the lava towards the fighters. "Leave them alone!" Yukina shouted.

Turning to face the owner of the small voice, Mashin whole heartedly once he met eyes with the Ice Maiden. "Foolish Koorime, what do you plan to do about it?" Mashin smirked.

"What are you doing? He's dangerous! Get away now!" Hiei called to his twin. She didn't falter, instead she gave him the same look that she had given Botan earilier. Suddenly Hiei calmed and shifted his gaze away from her to look in Touya's direction. The Ice Demon, met widened blue orbs with Hiei's crimson gaze, until he seemed to visibly and inexplicably calm. Hiei then spared Jin, who was at the moment staring off into space, a sharp glance.

"What?" Jin gasped as he shifted his head from side to side in a most startled manner. Widening his eyes, he spared Touya and Yukina a sharp glance. Shifting his gaze towards Mashin, he too suddenly became visibly calm.

"What the hell?" Kuwabara whispered to himself as he caught sight of the sudden calm appearences on a few of the fighters faces.

"Well Koorime, you have challenged me, and I accept. Prepare yourself!" Raising his hands, Yukina didn't waste time with her plan as she too raised her now glowing hands to prepare for her attack. Sharply glancing in the direction of her twin, she released all that she had to offer of her ice powers. She was relieved once she saw her backup being projected from the crowd of seven fighters. _Good! _Ice shrouded Mashin's form left and right wrapping him completely in a giant block of ice. _Don't stop! _She could see the ice melting with every blow. What was once a giant iceberg was now taking on the form of a giant mass of water completely covering the ground beneath them. _More! Keep going! _Though her attacks were obviously being reduced to nothing but a giant puddle, she smiled once she saw the once lava covered ground beginning to die out and freeze over to form that of rock once again. Yes her plan was working, now was the time to focus on the issue at hand...the demon. She stepped closer to Mashin's giant form, getting the bottom of her kimono wet as the water rose to her ankles. Looking to her left she saw the approaching form of Touya as he too assisted in offering his extra ice powers.

"Give up you fools. Mashin's power is fire. You will only act as a hinderence to yourselves. You are wasting your time." Lord Shouten smirked as he hopped atop a car. The water was proving to rise to ridiculous levels.

"What are you doing? You'll drown us all!" Shishiwakemaru shouted, as he waded through the now wastelevel water.

"Yeah, we have to be careful!" Kuwabara yelled as he held dearly onto a lampost just inches away from the ever rising water.

"Genkai!" Kurama reached his hand to the elder psychic from his position on a tree, who gratefully accepted.

"Thank you Kurama." Genkai nodded as she gently placed herself upon a branch. She knew what was going on, and she had to agree that it was pure genius.

Yukina and Touya continued their assault upon the giant demon, who was now only slightly encased within the giant iceberg. The water was now making it's way to Yukina's earlobes and she struggled to keep her head above the water. Noticing her struggle, Jin took it upon himself to lift her out of the water and into the air. "Thank you Jin, but you know what we have to do." Yukina panted.

"No problem there lass, all the more reason that I lifted you up is all!" Jin chuckled as he lowered her form onto Touya's shoulders, who was only breast-deep in the water.

"Hey! I'm the only one that get's to hold her like that!" Kuwabara shouted angrily as he climbed further up the lampost.

"Quiet, you fool!" Hiei chided from his place in the tree with Kurama and Genkai.

Their power seemed to grow even higher once she was place upon Touya's shoulders, and the water seemed to grow deeper even faster. Their forms where shrouded in a soft blue light as they struggled to draw their powers out even further, however the process was whether trying indeed, and both parties were becoming visibly weak.

"Give it up you two, your efforts are futile!" Lord Shouten taunted as he floated in the air.

The iceberg was almost completely melted by now, and Mashin's head was now exposed. "You try to defeat me with ice? Are you really that foolish?" Mashin chuckled.

The was now to Touya's chin as he and Yukina both combined their powers and continued to attack the giant demon, who was now almost completely free from his ice prison.

"Ah maybe, and maybe not they be the foolish ones!" Jin chirped as he floated playfully about the now water-covered battle field.

"What do you mean?" Mashin questioned in a most annoyed tone.

"Well now, haven't you noticed at all any change in the atmosphere?" Jin came to a stand still as he continued to float in the air, sitting Indian style with his arms crossed.

"The atmosphere. What about it?" Mashin questioned warily. By this time, the two ice demons had abandoned their assault on him and had retreated into a nearby tree.

"Hmm, how can I put this easily now? Ah, how about you try and touch that yonder tree there?" Jin pointed to a tree far to the giant demon's right.

"Why should I?" Mashin glared at the Windmaster.

"Well why shouldn't ya? If you're a powerful lad, you've got nothing to be afraid of!" Jin commented with a wide grin.

With an irritated sigh Mashin, who was now completely free, waded through the water and headed towards the tree, only he found that he couldn't get near it. It was almost as if something was holding him back...no _pushing _him back! "What the...?" Mashin was confused.

"Hmm." Lord Shouten narrowed his eyes at the sight. _I see. No wonder. Clever girl._

"What is the meaning of this?" Mashin shouted angrily.

"You're in me territory now laddy! How else did you think this water managed to stay in this one area, without flowin' about the city streets?" Jin smiled smugly. "I've created a mass of invisible wind that keeps whatever I want in, in, and whatever I want out, out!"

"That means nothing! You still cannot defeat me!" Mashin shouted.

"Ah, but I beg to differ there laddy!" Jin corrected as he held up a single digit to emphasize his point. Just then the water suddenly began to swirl around uncontrollably creating a whirlpool. "Ah, would you look at that, I sure hope you can hold your breath for long periods of time!" Jin perked as he flew out of his territory to watch as the whirlpool grew in size and diameter swallowing the giant demon in a mass of flowing water. "I say, that ought to keep him busy!" Jin smirked as he made swirling with his hands.

_Very, very clever. _Lord Shouten smirked to himself. He never would have thought that his strongest liaison would die of a petty drowning incident. He watched as his body was flung about the whirlpool of water. He could feel his demonic energy slowly wane, and he could sense his life energy begin to gradually slip away. He watched as he clenched his throat as if to contain what little air he had left within that massive body of solid rock. And then when the last bit of water filled those once strong and undefeatable lungs, he saw the droplets of blood seep from his nose and web about watery mass, as his life energy completely faded. _Very, very clever. _

"Well, that's that!" Jin nodded as he brushed his hands together in completion.

"Thank you Jin, I'll take over from here." Yukina commented from her place in the tree.

"Sure thing young lass, 'twas your plan after all!" Jin smiled.

Lifting her hands to let out a final attack she aimed for the whirlpool of water and made an attempt turn it to solid ice. She was weak, however, and this was proving to be a heavy task. Suddenly she felt a hand on the center of her back. Looking to her right, she caught sight of a smiling Touya as he lent her the remains of his own energy and power. Smiling back, she proceeded to freeze the whirlpool, creating yet another iceberg. "Genkai...I..." Yukina breathed weakly.

"Don't worry, I can do it." The elder psychic assured as she too aimed for the iceberg shooting it with a small, yet powerful blast of her spirit wave.

"Ah, my turn now!" Jin chimed as he used his wind to control the direction of the blast and the once iceberg now fell to the ground in tiny flakes of snow.

"Whew, it's cold now!" Kuwabara shivered as he jumped down from the lampost and onto the lightly snow-covered ground.

Clapping sardonically, the evil lord lowered himself onto the ground. "Good show. Good show indeed. In a matter of ten minutes you managed to bring down one of my strongest and most cherished liaisons." Lord Shouten snickered.

"You don't _cherish _anything!" Genkai bit back as she and the others gathered down on the ground once more.

"Perhaps. But you do realize that now I have no more demons to conjur. At least, that is the case for now." The dark lord leered towards Hiei, who shot him a death glare once more. "Hmm, I must say Koorime, telepathic communication, very clever. You really should be thanking me, Mashin could have heard you as well if it hadn't been for me." The lord smiled wickedly.

"What?" Yukina breathed in confusion.

"I blocked his thoughts. To be honest, I thought it would have been interesting to watch how you fools carried out your little plan." The evil lord began to stalk closer towards them.

"You knew what we were going to do, and you never once tried to help him, instead you put him at a disadvantage?" Yukina questioned in shock.

"I thought you said he was your main man!" Kuwabara shouted in anger. "How could you do that to someone who was as loyal and respectful to you? That's just wrong!" Kuwabara yelled.

"I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with me being...evil." Lord Shouten commented dryly.

"Oh that is just sick!" Kuwabara shouted.

"Or perhaps maybe I just couldn't wait to have you all to myself." Lord Shouten smirked as he spared Hiei another leery glance. "Hmm. The doorway to the Demon World will be opened and it will _stay _open forever. The Cloaking Talisman if you please!" And without further warning Lord Shouten let loose a powerful energy blast in the Fire Demon's direction.

"Hiei no!" Kurama shouted, but was too late to intervene.

Hiei's eyes widened with shock as he felt the warm crimson liquid being sprayed upon his face. Raising his head he felt his heart nearly stop at the sight of..."Oh no."

End Chapter.


	15. Awakening Part 1

_**Author's Note: **Ah, a double update...who'd of thought. Don't you just love the holidays! You get PRESENTS! YAY! And as I said before this is my Christmas gift to you. What can I say, suddenly the semester ends and vacation comes and, hey go figure, my writer's block is cured! I'm a typin' fool tonight guys! I hope that you're enjoying so far and as I said before Merry Christmas, and have a Happy New Year! _

BOOOOOOOM!

"Whoa, did you guys hear that?" Keiko perked as she immediately sat up from her place under a tree.

"Yeah, it sounded like an explosion!" Suki added. "What is going on? Why is Yusuke acting this way?" Suki questioned.

"That's not Yusuke." Keiko explained with a solemn expression. "An evil lord has taken over his body."

"You mean he's possessed?" Suki queried with widened eyes earning a nod from the other girl. "Oh no."

Botan looked towards the direction of the known battle, part of her was curious as to what exactly was going on, and yet another part of her was confident that everything was under control. Unfortunately, that part of her was the irrational portion, and that fact alone scared her to death.

"Botan! Hey Botan!" Keiko called to the deity who was seemingly in a daze.

"Huh, yes?" Botan jarred her way out of her thoughts.

"Did you hear me?" Keiko questioned.

"Would you hurt me if I said no." Botan questioned with a guilty grin.

Sighing Keiko shook her head from side to side as she too glanced towards the direction of the battle. "The sky, it's so dark." Keiko said almost to herself.

"What was that?" Botan questioned.

"I said, the sky is so dark." Keiko repeated herself. And it was true, the sky held an unusual darkness now that filled one with a certain feeling of being alone and sadness. Not even the light of the stars or moon could be seen. Not a tint of violet, or even red, just black. Deep, dark, and consuming blackness which seemed to invite the known evil that was prancing about in the Human World, and at that very moment was destroying everything she held dear, while nesting beneath the flesh of the one she loved. And what could she do? What could she do to stop it? What more could go wrong?

"Ahhhh!" Suki screamed out in pain as she doubled over, clenching her womb.

Keiko jarred herself out of her thoughts. _I spoke too soon. _"What's wrong with her?" Keiko knelt down beside the writhing woman.

"I don't know, she just started screaming in pain!" Botan cupped the back of the girls head in her lap. "Suki, what's wrong you have to tell us what's-" Suddenly Suki's body became shrouded in a blue light that traveled from her womb, and caused her eyes to glow. _It can't be...she can't..._

"F-father! Father's in trouble! W-w-we must save him!" Suki's child once again spoke through it's mother's lips.

"Her father, what is she talking about? Where's her father?" Keiko was confused.

"K-Keiko, I don't think she's talking about _her _father." Botan worried her lower lip as she tried to steady Suki's writhing form. "In fact, I don't really think _she's _talking at all." Botan couldn't believe what she was witnessing, yet it was true.

"What are you saying Botan?" Keiko questioned.

"I think...it's...her..._baby_ talking." Botan stammered.

"Her bab...you mean she's...?" Keiko trailed off earning a nod of "yes" from Botan. "And the...father...is...?" Keiko trailed off once more earning yet another nod of "yes" from Botan. Swallowing hard, Keiko rested her hand upon Suki's shoulder in attempts to relax her. "Oh boy." Keiko sighed.

"WE HAVE TO HELP HIM!" Suki screamed as she jumped from the girls' hold and ran in the direction of the ongoing battle.

"Suki wait!" Keiko called as she and Botan ran after the girl, who was seeming to be running at an unusual high speed.

"My, I don't think I've _ever _seen a pregnant woman run that fast!" Botan panted as she and Keiko continued to run after Suki.

"Well I guess you could say that the kid is most definitely it's father's child, that's for sure!" Keiko managed to say between breaths.

"Definitely! Come on we have to catch her before she makes it back to the battle!" Botan shouted.

"Right!" Keiko picked up speed as she and Botan continued after the running girl.

All seven fighters angrily charged after the evil lord in efforts on revenge for his attack on their friend. Wiping his face clean of the strayed blood, Hiei steadied the fallen boy in front of him, who was clenching his bleeding side. _Foolish princling. _The Prince of Spirit World, who had just arrived in the knick of time to shield Hiei from the attack, crouched over in front of Hiei. Looking up towards Hiei, he began to reach for the Cloaking Talisman, causing Hiei to snatch away from him.

"Hiei, it...has to be placed...somewhere safe." Koenma managed to cough out.

"In your condition, placing the talisman in your possession would be defeating the purpose of keeping it safe." Hiei responded flatly. "Your injuries are serious, and will only act as a hinderence. To place the talisman in your care would not be wise."

Chuckling slightly, Koenma sat down on his knees to steady himself further. "I...didn't plan to keep it. I was going to put it in Spirit World's highest secured location." Koenma explained.

"Get that ferry girl of yours to deliver it, you're far too weak." Hiei suggested.

"Hmm." Koenma nodded. "Where is she?" Koenma glanced around the area with hazy eyes.

"She fled with the other women. I will contact her if you need me to." Hiei offered.

"I don't think that will be neccessary, Hiei." Koenma commented as he looked in the distance of the approaching deity, Suki just a few paces ahead of her and Keiko.

Turning to meet eyes in the direction that Koenma was staring, Hiei saw the approaching forms of the three women. _Foolish women, didn't Yukina tell them to flee? _

"Hiei!" Suki called out as the blue energy around her form slowly died down.

"What are you doing here? It's not safe here!" Hiei scolded. "Ferry girl, why didn't you hold them back?" Hiei chided.

"Believe me, I tried, but, Suki here sort of, out ran us!" Botan panted. "Must have something to do with your ba-"

Just then a large blast caused the area to quake, as all fighters lost their balance falling to the floor.

"You cannot defeat me! Don't you understand that?" Lord Shouten shouted angrily.

They were all horribly tattered, and bloody. Their injuries were far to great for even the healing powers of Yukina to remedy. Standing to their feet they all donned their fighting stances once again.

"Foolish!" Lord Shouten scoffed.

"Well of course we're not going to give up!" Shishiwakemaru stated.

"Why are you fighting against me? You should be here by my side, and yet you oppose me. I'm offering you freedom and power, yet you side with the world of the humans?" Lord Shouten questioned slyly.

"I don't know, maybe it has something to do with your outfit. I just couldn't see myself bowing to Urameshi, puppet or not!" Shishiwakemaru grimaced.

"And besides, you plan to join both the Demon and Human Worlds. I'd rather die than share a world with the humans." Touya spat.

"Hey, we're not as bad as you think! And just so you know, we feel the same way about you guys!" Kuwabara huffed.

"The humans will be no more, both worlds will be ours, imagine the power!" Lord Shouten persisted.

"Sorry, but I'm not kissing anyone's ass to get power, especially not yours!" Touya lashed out.

"Have it your way then, if we must be enemies, we will be enemies. But don't think that it matters much whether or not you follow me. I have plenty of followers, and the moment that doorway is opened, that is when my true reign will begin. And there will be nothing that you can do to stop me!" Lord Shouten gloated.

"You will have to make it that far first!" Kurama threatened.

"Oh I will, the moment I get my hands on the little one." Lord Shouten regarded Hiei.

"Get out of here now!" Hiei ordered Suki and the other girls.

"But Hiei-"

"Now Suki!" Hiei ordered firmly.

"Hmm." Lord Shouten studied the girl closely. _Hmm, now _that's_ interesting. _A smile crept it's way to the corners of his lips as he stalked closer to the crowd of fighters. _That's _very _interesting. _ And at the speed of light, he was but inches in front of Suki's now shivering form. "Let's see if my readings are correct." And without warning, the evil lord let loose a powerful blast that covered Suki's form entirely.

"SUKI!!" Hiei called to her, but the events had occured so fast, even for him. He watched her cowering body being engulfed in a mass of deadly, demonic energy, as the ground beneath her began to crumble from the powerful pressure of the assault.

Once again moving at the speed of light, the evil lord returned to his place across from the fighters to watch the attacks affect from afar. _Hmm._ Just then the white light of his attack began to take on a blue color as it slowly dissipated. _It is as I thought. _The blue light shrouded Suki's unharmed form, as she hugged herself in fear, tears streaming uncontrollably down her heated cheeks.

"Whoa she has powers too?" Kuwabara questioned dumbly as he scratched his head out of confusion.

"Well, this is unexpected." Touya stated drly.

"Oh no." Kurama whispered to himself.

Hiei slowly made his way over to Suki's crouched form, still shrouded in the known light. He couldn't believe what he was witnessing. It couldn't have been true. "S-Suki?"

"Make it stop. Please, I just want this all to stop!" Suki said through tears.

Hiei knelt down beside her form as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Suki, is it...are you..." Hiei couldn't find the words to utter. He was so nervous, and hopeful, and scared. So many emotions were coursing throughout his very being, that the simple task of speech seemed to take every ounce of his strength. "T-the Shield of the Unborn protects you. W-why?" Hiei could feel his heart racing within his chest at the anticipation of the answer of which he was afraid that he already knew.

"Because, I-I'm pregnant." Suki lowered her head, as the light slowly began to die down. She just couldn't find the strength to meet eyes with him right now. She had always imagined that when that day came, she would break the news to him over a nice candlelit dinner for two at their favorite restaurant, not in the middle of battle while the fate of the world rested in his hands along with a few of her best friends. _I guess you never can predict these things. _

He nearly felt his heart jump into his throat at the sound of those words. Thoughts of how, even though that was fairly obvious, when, where, and finally...why? He could be relieved about the fact that Suki was safe from harm and danger, but what was to be said about himself. Right now he wasn't sure or confident that he was going to live to see the next five minutes. Lord Shouten was more powerful then all of them combined, and then some. He was a manifestation of evil itself, defeating him was near impossible. And yet now he couldn't be sure that he was going to live to lay eyes upon his child, and that thought tore at him internally. So why now...why now when the Apocalypse was just beginning. An Apocaplypse that was in many ways, _his _fault to begin with. He couldn't allow this to proceed any further he had to end it.

"Well now this is by far the most interesting thing that has happened all day. These things may have been tolerated in the past while I was sealed away in that god awful place for millenia after millenia, but now that I have risen again, I refuse to have such abominations roaming around in my world." Lord Shouten commented darkly.

"Uh hello, it's not your world to begin with ya jerk!" Kuwabara shouted angrily.

"A creature that is by far the most disgusting filth to ever have existed. Half-human and half-demon. This simply will not be tolerated, it is forbidden!" Lord Shouten glared as he stalked closer towards the fighters. "The moment that child is born, I will kill it!"

"Forget it asswipe! You're not going to live long enough to see nine months pass!" Kuwabara growled as he powered up his spirit sword.

Cocking his head to the side, Lord Shouten allowed a smile to dance across his stolen lips. "Who said anything about waiting nine months?" In a flash of light the evil lord grabbed Suki in his arms and stood across from the fighters once more with a struggling Suki in hand.

"Hiei!" Suki cried out.

"Let her go!" Hiei charged towards the evil lord who quickly dodged his attack as he floated at least ten feet in the air.

"Temper, temper!" The evil lord made a 'tsk-tsk' motion with his index finger.

"Let go of the lass you filthy vermin!" Jin charged airborne for the evil lord who let out a powerful blast in his direction causing the Windmaster to fall to the ground in brutal defeat.

"Oh no he's going to..." Kurama trailed off as he realized the evil lord's intentions.

"We're going to end this now, my dear!" The evil lord breathed in Suki's ear. Placing a hand over her womb, a white light emerged from his palm causing her belly to grow bigger and bigger.

"No!" Botan cried out.

The dark lord had it all figured out, and just when he was about to bring her to her last second of birth, an energy blast caught him from behind causing him to drop Suki's harshly breathing form.

"Suki!" Hiei rushed to her aid as he gently caught her falling form bringing her as far away from the evil lord as possible. Resting her against a tree, he caught sight of her enormous belly. _That bastard. _

"AHHHHH!" Suki screamed in pain as she clenched her belly, causing the other girls to rush to her side.

"We're here Suki, just breathe." Botan encouraged. "Oh my, this can't be happening." Botan said to herself.

"What's wrong with her?" Hiei questioned nervously. "Is she dying?"

"No Hiei, she's in labor." Keiko corrected a she removed her sweater and placed it beside her.

"We have to get her to a hospital!" Botan stated frantically.

"There's not enough time, her water's already broken!" Keiko's voice trembled.

"Oh no!" Botan sighed.

"He'll pay for this!" Hiei quickly stood to his feet. "Take care of her." Sparing Suki one last glance, he headed back into the direction of the battle. He was going to finish this once and for all. He arrived at the battle field only to find it covered in a blinding light. Searching the area for the other fighters he first caught sight of Kurama who was clenching to his whip awaiting an anticipated assault.

"What's going on?" Hiei questioned the Kitsune.

"Oh Hiei, is Suki alright?" Kurama asked out of concern.

"The girls are taking care of her, where that lord?" Hiei questioned grimly.

"Occupied at the moment. It appears that more help has arrived." Kurama nodded in the direction of the now dimming light. There was the evil lord surrounded by three of Makai's masters, Raizen, Yomi, and Mukuro.

"Hn, well this is convenient." Hiei stated dryly. Catching the eye of Mukuro, he saw the master of the Northeastern territory smirk, as she and the other two masters struck down the evil lord once more, surprisingly knocking him unconscious.

Making her way towards her heir, she idly wiped the drop of blood from the corner of her mouth. "Well, well, long time no see. I was beginning to think that my supposed 'heir' was dead. You sure do know how to take a 'vacation.'" Mukuro stated sardonically.

"I have my reasons." Hiei stated flatly.

"Don't tell me, you fell in love?" Mukuro questioned dryly earning a wide eyed stare from Hiei.

"You're never gonna believe it, but this little guy here's gonna be a dad!" Kuwabara said while playfully knuckling the top of Hiei's head, causing the Fire Demon's right arm to smoke slightly.

"Ah, is that right?" Mukuro eyed Hiei in an almost challenging matter. "So I take it that you're backing up on your duties as heir? Leaving Makai to become apart of this world...if it last that long anyway." Mukuro folded her arms.

"I don't wish to be relieved of my position as heir." Hiei responded.

"Even though you spent so much time away from where you were supposed to be?" Mukuro's tone was challenging once again. "Don't you feel that you should protect your err..._family_?" Mukuro pointedly commented.

"I can protect my...family, in Makai. I would never let anything happen to them." Hiei answered sternly.

"Hmm." Mukuro eyed the Fire Demon up and down. "Fine then, you will remain as my heir. But only after your child has been born." Mukuro came to a final decision.

"Not going to be a problem." He stated to himself as his mind drifted to Suki. He wondered if she was alright. He wondered if his child was alright.

"So, what made you all agree to join in this battle?" Genkai questioned the three masters.

"It's all a matter of birthright." Yomi scowled.

"Birthright?" Kuwabara scratched his head.

"Ah, I see, your thrones." Kurama breathed.

"Yes, and not only that evil lord has polluted royal blood, _my _blood." Raizen stated angrily through gritted teeth as he glanced at the unconscious body of his son.

"Don't worry, it's not over. Yusuke is stronger than this, I know that he can beat this, he's still in their somewhere." Genkai bit her lip.

"Yes he may be a passanger," Lord Shouten rose to his feet to face the nine fighters before him, causing them all to take fighting stances. "But I'm still the one behind the wheel!"

"Hiei, you must give me the talisman!" Koenma insisted as he clenched his side painfully.

"For the last time, no!" Hiei gritted as he drew his sword once more.

"Unhh!" The evil lord angrily charged for the nine fighters, no seemingly stronger than ever.

"Hiei give me the damn talisman!" Koenma shot out as he caught a glance of the charging evil lord.

"Hn. Go see about Suki!" And with a swift movement of his sword Hiei executed eight slashes that made contact with the evil lord's stolen flesh. Landing smartly on the ground in a crouched position, Hiei rose to his feet and turned to meet crimson eyes with the evil lord's stolen chestnut orbs. "Hn." Hiei huffed as he caught sight of the beyond fatal wounds upon the lord's chest and torso.

"Hn." The evil lord smirked as he ripped open his shirt further and removed it. Closing his eyes and began to concentrate his energy. Slowly the wounds began to disappear revealing smooth toned muscular skin once again.

"What!" Hiei's eyes widened in shock. Just the Lord Shouten back handed him into a wall. Charging his energy once again, he swiftly moved and retrieved the Cloaking Talisman. "I believe this is mine!" Preparing for another powerful energy blast, the evil lord raised his hands ready to strike.

"Hiei!" And the last thing Hiei saw was a flash of flowing red hair concealing the softest emerald gaze, before the entire area was consumed in a blinding white light.

Rising up on his elbows, Hiei searched the area only to find the fallen Kitsune, clothes tattered and torn, revealing his highly battered and bloodied form. _Stupid Kitsune. _Hiei shook his head as he again searched the area for the evil lord. He had to end this. He had the talisman..._damn it. _Rising to his feet he retrieved his sword and once again joined the battle.

"Ah, so you've returned? How is your red-headed friend...breathing?" Lord Shouten chuckled.

Hiei glared in his direction once he caught sight of the Cloaking Talisman around his neck. "That belongs to me!" Hiei gritted.

"Well not exactly, but it does _need _you." In a flash of light the evil lord was in front of Hiei dangling the Fire Demon by the neck. "Your blood will spill on this day."

"I don't think so." A low voice from the distance sounded as a branch sprung from Hiei's right clenching around the evil lord's neck spraying a green liquid in his eyes causing him to scream in pain.

"My eyes!" Dropping Hiei to his feet, the evil lord began to writhe on the ground, rubbing his eyes in sheer agony.

Following the direction of the branch, Hiei caught sight of the tall and infamous Youko Kurama, his silver locks shimmering even in the dark of the night as he called his plant back. Amber eyes met with Hiei's crimson as he allowed an inaudible sigh to escape his lips. "So, the true Kitsune has emerged to the surface."

"He made me angry, I had to bring him down." Youko answered.

"Hn." Hiei turned away from the Kitsune and approached the rest of the fighters.

"So is he like, on our side or what?" Kuwabara questioned.

"I don't think that he has a side, I think that he too is just fighting for his own well-being. He probably senses that Lord Shouten has no intentions of sparing any one of us." Genkai explained.

"That's cool I guess." Kuwabara shrugged.

"AHHHH GOD, IT HURTS IT HURTS!!!! I CAN'T DO THIS!" Suki yelled in agony, as the sweat beads formed on her face.

"Yes you can Suki, just breathe okay." Yukina encouraged as she handed the pained woman another "self-processed" ice-chip.

"How's she doing?" Koenma trotted in from the distance.

"Koenma, what are you...oh no you're hurt!" Botan glanced at the wound in the Spirit Prince's side.

"It's nothing how is she doing?" Koenma questioned.

"Why! Why did he do this to me! Why did he do this, how could he do this to me! I'll kill him, I swear I'm going to kill him!" Suki yelled through yet another painful contraction.

"Does that answer your question?" Botan questioned dryly.

"Don't worry Suki, they're all fighting very hard to defeat him for you okay." Yukina added.

"Not the stupid lord! HIEI! I'll kill him for this! He's going to paaaaaayyeeeAAAHHH!" Another contraction hit her hard and strong.

"She's not...actually serious is she?" Koenma questioned warily.

"Nonsense, it's just labor talk!" Botan assured.

"I see." Koenma nodded with widened eyes.

"Breathe Suki, breathe!" Keiko coached the young woman through her harsh labor pains as Botan and Yukina assisted in the delivery. "Botan how is everything going?" Keiko questioned towards the blue-haired deity who was currently sitting on her knees at the...err..exit, so to say, which had been strategically covered by the jacket that Kurama had lent her.

"I think I'm seeing a head here!" Botan chirped. "Yes, yes this is definitely a head!" Botan nodded.

"Oh boy." Koenma gasped.

"Good. Okay now Suki listen to me, whenever you get a contraction, I want you to push okay, you got that?" Keiko explained in her calmest voice earning a fervid nod from Suki. Just then another contraction hit her thoroughly causing her to grab a handful of grass.

"Push Suki, push!" Yukina urged as the young woman obliged.

"Unnnh!" Suki pushed with all of her might trying her hardest to ignore the severe, spine bending pain.

"Okay that was good." Keiko encouraged.

"Oh, just get it out! Get it out, get it the hell out!" Suki screamed.

"Botan any progress?" Keiko questioned the other girl.

"Nope, still...just...a head!" Botan spoke between breaths. They suddenly felt the ground quake and they knew that the battle was still going on.

"Oh no." Koenma said under his breath as he looked in the direction of the battle. "We're gonna have to-"

"Oooohhh SHIIIIIIIIIT!"

They attacked him from all possible directions, but their efforts were of no avail as they looked upon the stolen face of the evil lord; unscarred and unharmed, while they remained to be the complete opposite.

"He has to have a weakness, there must be some way to kill him." Shishiwakemaru panted tiredly.

"No, no killing! Urameshi's still in there somewhere remember!" Kuwabara protested as he wiped the blood away from the side of his face.

"We will not kill him. We will save my son from his grasp." Raizen declared.

"I'm touched really but, I don't need to be saved." Lord Shouten taunted as he ascended into the air. "You all, however, may want to consider saving yourselves." Raising his hands in the air he charged up his energy to prepare for the a blast that he knew none could survive. Glancing down at Hiei he knew that in order to open the doorway, he would have to be preserved. _That won't be a problem. _The energy cloud was enormous, and all of the fighters could sense it's fatal potential.

"That's way too big!" Touya commented.

"There's no way we could avoid that!" Kuwabara shouted.

"Breathe, breathe, brea-" Keiko turned her head to witness the large cloud of energy hovering above the battle area. "My god!" Keiko breathed.

"What is-" Koenma turned to witness the scourge of the earth hovering above the battle field. "No." There was no way that he could stop this, no way he could save them. This was it.

"It's been fun. I thank you all for your time, but I really must be going now. I can't continue to play games." Lord Shouten stated slyly.

"Games, what do you mean "games?"" Hiei questioned.

"You don't actually think that the reason I was staying here to fight you all was because _you _were _holding _me here did you?" Lord Shouten smiled wickedly as the energy cloud grew stronger and larger.

"What are you saying?" Genkai shouted as she squinted her eyes to shield them from the blinding light.

"What I am saying is now, it's time for you all to die." And raising his hands higher he prepared for the final onslaught to eliminate the obstacles in the way of his reign. "Goodnight to you all, and to all a good ni-" Suddenly a sharp pain shot throughout the evil lord's stolen body as his energy dissipated and he began to double over in pain. "What's...happening...I'm...losing...AHHHHHHHH!" Screaming in agony the evil lord fell to the ground fisting his hair to deaden the bone-shattering pain.

"What the...what's going on?" Kuwabara questioned.

"I don't know, but I think he's..." Genkai trailed on her thoughts.

"AAHHHHHHH!" Lord Shouten tossed and turned uncontrollably on the ground as he began to grind his knuckles into the harsh concrete in more efforts to deaden the excruciating pain. "He's...trying to...NOOOOOOO!" Suddenly, streams of white light began to flow from the dark lords eyes, nose, and mouth. And then that's when they all realized the happenings of that moment.

"It's happening, just as I thought." Genkai smiled.

"Sweet." Kuwabara nodded.

The white light was completely expelled from his body, as blue tribal markings began to form upon Yusuke's chest, shoulders, and cheekbone areas. His hair began to grow, reaching past the small of his back, and began to flash between white and black. The white light in front of him began to also go through a transformation as it came to form that of a tall handsome man with pale skin clad in a long, black kimono. His long royal blue locks flowed freely past the small of his back, as he met wicked, golden eyes with that of Yusuke's flashing gray and brown. "You. Bastard!" Yusuke growled.

End Chapter

_**Author's Note:­** ::singing:: I wish you a Merry Christmas, I wish you a Merry Christmas, I wish you a Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year. Good chapters I bring, to you and your kin, you got the first two on Christmas, you get the second two New Years! ::end singing: Hoped you liked the special double update! Have a Happy Holidays! Ciao!_


	16. Awakening Part 2

_**Author's Note:** And now on with Part 2 of the ending to this YYH saga. I'm glad that those of you who read enjoyed the story and I hope to hear from you with upcoming stories if you decide to continue to follow my work. Once again I say thank you for all of your reviews and support, it is highly appreciated and cherished. And now, without any further ado, I give you the conclusion to the story followed by a nice little Epilogue._

* * *

"Heeee's baaaack! And it's about freakin' time to Urameshi!" Kuwabara cheered on his friend.

"There he is." Raizen looked upon the image of his son with pride, completely demonized and ready for revenge.

The power that vented from his being was so enormous and full of rage. It was obvious that he had fought his way through to the surface, for his body was trembling with aftershock from the surge of power that was causing the ground to slightly quake. He was struggling to stabilize his anger and fury as his long tresses continued to flash between being snow white, to ebony. "You're. Going. To die. NOW!" Yusuke's voice trembled as he spoke.

"Is that right? Well, I say, this should be interesting. I've been waiting for a _real_ fight ever since my resurrection, which by the way I have you to thank for." Lord Shouten said as he glared golden eyes into Yusuke's flashing gray and brown.

"It was you. The whole time I was stuck in that Hell bin was all because of you." Yusuke growled as he stalked towards the evil lord.

"Correction, the very reason you were trapped in that place was the fault of no one other than yourself." Lord Shouten countered with and evil grin.

"What?" Yusuke's eyes widened in shock.

"It's true." The evil lord began to prance around Yusuke, eyeing him as a vulture would as his long black robes danced freely behind him. "You have committed an unforgivable sin, Yusuke." The evil lord stopped his imitation of a vulture and stood directly behind Yusuke's trembling body.

"What the hell are you talking about? What sin?" Yusuke questioned grimly.

"The worst sin of all...betrayal." Lord Shouten explained with a dark chuckle.

"I didn't betray anybody! You're cracked!" Yusuke spared the evil lord an angry glare.

"On the contrary, did you or did you not deceive your friend into falling in love with a perfect stranger? Did you or did you not set him up?" Lord Shouten shifted his gaze to Hiei, who was casting the evil lord frightenly vicious death glares.

"I didn't-"

"Hiei. He felt betrayed. To be honest it was the both of you who urged forth my resurrection." Lord Shouten smiled wickedly earning widened eyes from the crowd of fighters.

"What are you talking about man! Urameshi's not to blame for this, and neither is the shrimp, no matter how much of an ass he can be at times! He's still not responsible for the Apocalypse!" Kuwabara protested.

"Really? Hiei, who exactly was it that released the Cloaking Talisman from it's eternal prison because he was to blinded by foolish pride and selfishness?" Lord Shouten taunted the Fire Demon who defiantly looked away from his dark stare.

"Hn." Deep down, Hiei knew that this was partially his fault. Through his pride and petty rashness he abandoned the one and only woman that had poured her heart out to him for fear of her feelings being fabricated. He now knew that none of that mattered, he just wished that he had figured that out sooner.

"Yes, you know this is your fault. You're so easy and frivolous. I knew that if I coaxed you on, you would be blinded by yourself and set the stage for my resurrection." Lord Shouten mused.

"What the hell is this guy rambling on about?" Kuwabara shouted.

"Your friend Yusuke hear felt sorry for the Fire Demon. And so he called in a favor to those in Spirit World to send him-"

"Yeah yeah, we know all about Yusuke's little role as cupid, get to the part where this supposedly causes the Apocalypse already!" Kuwabara interrupted.

Ignoring the loud boy's rudeness, Lord Shouten calmly continued to explain. "You see I know how each and every last one of you think, only because I am a part of each and every last one of you." Lord Shouten began.

"That's ridiculous!" Genkai retorted.

"Oh but it's true. The only reason I continue to exist is because of the evil that continues to exist in both worlds and every life that pollutes them." Lord Shouten half chuckled. "In truth, you are all my children, and both the Demon and Human Worlds belong to me."

"That's a lie!" Yusuke growled.

"No, it isn't. So long as there is evil, hatred, selfishness, greed, lust, and...betrayal in both worlds, I will live forever. You cannot kill me." The evil lord snickered.

"YOU LYING BASTARD!" Yusuke shouted as he launched himself at the evil lord, holdin his fist up preparing for a death punch. However, that was not to be the case. For as soon as Yusuke found himself in front of the evil lord ready to land his attack, he found that he was...behind him. _What the hell? I went straight through him._

"Oh yes, I forgot to mention, I am incorporeal, yet another validation of the fact that you cannot kill me." Lord Shouten gloated.

"So my suspicions were correct." Yoko chimed as he narrowed his amber orbs towards the evil lord.

"Well, this is new." Touya sighed.

"No, this is stupid! How the hell are we supposed to fight him, if we can't even touch him!" Kuwabara shouted angrily as he powered down his Spirit Sword. "This just sucks."

---------------------------------

"Push! Push!" Keiko urged Suki on as she wiped the sweat beads away from the screaming woman's forehead.

"I can't do this! I...I'm not...AHHHHH!!" Suki screamed out in pain as the tears continued to stream down her cheeks uncontrollably.

"Oh, It's coming! Keiko it's coming!" Botan shouted excitedly.

"Oh my." Koenma sighed nervously as he turned his head away to hide the blush of embarrassment that tinged his cheeks.

"Alright Suki keep it up PUSH!" Keiko continued to urge the woman on.

"OH! MY! GOOOOOOD!!" Suki cried out hoarsely.

And then the world went completely silent as nothing could be heard at all. Not even the sound of the wind blowing about the area, or the sounds of battle that she knew was currently standing. Only the sound of a slight gurgle and then...a cry; her baby...No, _their_ baby. Her's and Hiei's. Immediately all pain and stress was released from her body as she gazed down at the tiny body being held in Botan's arms.

"My goodness." Botan breathed warmly.

Turning from his embarrassment cowers, he stared down at the small beautiful life that Botan held in her arms. "Remarkable." Koenma sighed. Truly he was astonished at the strength of such a small woman, and at the beauty that she had brought forth into the world. The young woman was truly strong in every aspect of her being.

"You did it girl!" Keiko praised as she gently pat the top of Suki's moistened forehead.

"No, _we _did it. All of us. Thanks you guys." Suki smiled.

"We're very happy for you Suki." Yukina said kindly.

"Is it okay." Suki regarded Botan.

"Yes. I'm happy to say that you have a healthy baby girl." Botan said with a gentle sigh.

"Good." Suki let out tiredly as she dosed off into a slumber.

"Hmm, well I guess we'll have to get something to cut the cord with." Botan inquired as she cleaned the newborn off with the water that had been strategically prepared. "It's too bad she fell asleep before she could give the child a name."

"Hina." Suki said barely above a whisper in her sleep.

"What was that?" Keiko leaned over the sleeping woman, but she didn't stir instead Keiko just studied the steady rise and fall of her chest as she continued to sleep.

"She said Hina." Yukina replied with a genuine smile.

"Hina?" Koenma cocked his head to the side. Walking towards the corner to catch sight of the ongoing battle he met eyes with Hiei who gave him a knowing stare. Smiling, Koenma returned to the 'birthsight' and knelt down beside Botan who was still cleaning off the newborn baby girl.

"Hina huh? Is that what she want's to name the baby?" Botan questioned.

"Hina was the name of...my mother." Yukina said with widened eyes. Smiling knowingly, she gently brushed the strayed strands of hair away from Suki's face. Moving beside Botan, she smiled genuinely at the newborn that the deity held in her arms. She calmly studied her midnight black hair, and purple eyes. _Hello...niece Hina. I believe this belongs to you. _Reaching in her pocket she pulled out a piece of string with a small black spherical object hanging at the end of it.

"What's that?" Botan questioned.

"It's a tear gem." Yukina answered with a smile.

"But your tear gems are white...that's black." Botan stated in a most confused tone.

"Yes, but this tear gem was not shed by me." Yukina explained as she tied the necklace around the child's ankle. "It was shed by her father, so it's only right that she have it."

"Hiei?" Koenma squeaked with widened eyes.

"Yes." Yukina nodded.

"He actually cried?" Botan blurted.

"Yes." Yukina nodded once more. "Upon the Sacred Mountain Mount Reihou, when we found him."

"Unreal, I didn't think he ever cried." Keiko added.

"You think right. That was Hiei's first tear gem. Amazing." Koenma mused.

------------------------------

"Why so sad Spirit Detective? You fear for your world do you. Well, you should." Just then the evil lord let out an attack headed for the crowd of fighters trapping them all in an energy dome, and Hiei in a floating energy bubble. "Perfect."

"What is the meaning of this?" Hiei spat.

"You will see." Lord Shouten sighed.

"Man, that's not fair, he can attack us, but we can't even so much as tickle him!" Kuwabara shouted angrily as he tried to slice through the energy dome.

"Enough! Or you'll kill us all!" Mukuro chided.

"Let them go!" Yusuke demanded.

"Hmm, let me see...NO! I have big plans for you all, especially the little one." Lord Shouten spared Hiei a taunting smirk.

"Well, if your still planning to open the gate to demon world you may want to rethink that plan of attack." Yusuke said flatly.

"And why is that?" Lord Shouten questioned.

"I'm the one wearing the Cloaking Talisman, and seeing that your all go throughable and everything, I doubt you'll be able to take this thing off of me!" Yusuke gloated.

"Hmm, you must have learned my plans through the possession." Lord Shouten inquired.

"You got that right genius. I know about everything that you're planning to do. And you can bet that I'm not gonna allow it to happen!" Yusuke elated.

"Hmm, that's disappointing. However, you made one mistake." The evil lord stated slyly.

"Oh yeah, and what's that?" Yusuke arched an eyebrow only to find himself face-first on the ground in a matter of seconds.

"NO WAY!" Yusuke heard Kuwabara's muffled voice in the distance as he rose to his knees to turn around and catch sight of his attacker. He felt his breath catch in his throat at the sight. _Oh. Shit. _

"Hello Yusuke. It's nice to see you again." The rumbling voice said as he towered over Yusuke's crouched form.

"It's not possible." Genkai widened her eyes at the sight.

"You." Yusuke growled.

"Hey, didn't that guy drown?" Kuwabara shouted.

"Mashin will die, when I want him to die. And rise again, when I want him to do so." Lord Shouten smiled wickedly. "You've wanted this haven't you, Yusuke?" Lord Shouten stalked towards Yusuke who was now standing face to face, or more so torso to face, with the scourge of his time in that hellish prison. "You've wanted to get your hands on him. You even cursed yourself for not fighting back when the two of you first encountered one another." Lord Shouten continued towards the two until he was standing side by side with his strongest liaison. "Well now, I'm giving you that chance. But before you can get what you want," Lord Shouten then merged his body with Mashin's creating a wave of energy that knocked him a few feet away from the battle. "allow us first to get what we want." Their voices were meshed together creating the most haunting and spine chilling effect.

Yusuke rose to his feet only to notice that something was missing...the Cloaking Talisman. Looking up he saw Mashin's form holding up the talisman. He began to run towards the demon in efforts to retrieve it back. "Give that back damn it!" But the demon was gone from his sight in a flash of light. Searching the area briskly, Yusuke could find no sign of the demon. _Shit! How the hell do you lose a twelve foot, cloven demon! _

"YUSUKE!" Kuwabara shouted.

Turning around sharply, Yusuke could only scream as he witnessed what was occurring behind his back. _Shit! _"NO!" Yusuke rushed towards the giant demon's floating form; floating inside Hiei's energy prison. Yusuke jumped an made an attempt to punch through the sphere of energy but was immediately and violently thrust back onto the ground. "HIEI!"

The Fire Demon had his katana drawn and was fighting off the giant demon to the best of his ability. His efforts were unfortunately of no use against the other demon's strength and power. Mashin had the Cloaking and a cornered Hiei. He had a notion to use the Darkness technique, but he knew that would not be wise considering the tightened space that he was confined within. "You know what I want." The two demon's spoke to Hiei.

"You won't succeed!" Hiei bit back.

"Hmm." Just then the two demon's knocked Hiei's katana out of the energy bubble leaving him weaponless. Hiei knew that he was now completely defenseless against his opponent. And all he could think was...

_Suki, is it over?_

_It's over...we have a daughter Hiei, a baby daughter. She needs a name._

_Hina...her name will be Hina. The name of my late mother._

_Hina..._

He had spoken to Suki for the last time through telepathic communication. He knew of his daughter's healthy birth. And now, he knew that his death was soon to come as the giant demon grabbed him by the throat meeting him at eye level with the other demon.

"HIEI! DAMN IT! NO!" Yusuke returned to his feet and continued to attack the energy bubble with everything that he had.

"This is it. He's going to do it. He's going to break the spell and merge the two worlds." Genkai said as she collapsed to her knees in despair. "This can't be happening."

"The Black Black club may have created doorways in the past, but this is no doorway. No this, is The Resolution." And with that said, the giant demon extended his claws and with one swift movement slashed Hiei's throat as his blood poured out in an unrestrained torrent onto the Cloaking Talisman. "In an act of freeing the Cloaking Talisman you bound yourself to it's power. Only you will break the spell...you and your blood." The two demons spoke through one body.

Hiei lied fell to the ground in a fetal position as the energy bubble dissipated. Clenching is leaking throat he could do no more than release low gurgling sounds. "S-S..Su-" His body began to slightly convulse.

"HIEI!" Yusuke rushed to his side as he cradled his body in his lap. "Oh damn it, NO!"

His crimson eyes slowly began to lose their glow of life as Hiei could whisper the one last thing that came to his mind. "Suki..."

-----------------------

"HIEI!" Suki jolted out of her sleep only to find herself in a...bed? Now when did that happen?

"Suki, what's the matter?" Botan rushed to the woman's side as she sat up startled.

"W-where's Hiei?" Suki questioned warily.

"They're all still fighting in the Human World." Botan answered.

"The Hum...wait...where are we?" Suki questioned as she looked around the nicely made up bedroom.

"We're in my room...in err...the Spirit World." Botan explained with a nervous grin.

"There's another world?" Suki questioned with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah it's actually-"

"Where's my baby?" Suki questioned as she warily scanned the room.

"Right here, all fed and put to sleep." Keiko's voice said from the doorway as she held the newborn in her arms.

"Oh." Suki sighed as she reached out her arms to accept her daughter. She loving caressed her tiny face with her index finger and felt her eyes heat up with tears. "Hey, my Hina." The gods forbid that she thank that evil lord guy for quickening her pregnancy and not making her wait to have to see her new baby daughter. Then the thought hit her...the evil lord. Hiei was still fighting. She had to know if he was alright. But she didn't want to endanger Hina. She looked around the room once again and noticed that someone was missing. "Where's Yukina?"

"She stayed behind with Koenma. She said that there was something that she needed to do." Keiko shrugged.

"Scary thing is though, she gave us that _look _again." Botan sighed as she nibbled on her thumb nail.

"What look?" Suki questioned.

"Nothing. Just forget it." Botan said mostly to herself. Yukina had been acting strangely ever since she got the Shinzui Talisman. Then that's when it hit her. _The Shinzui Talisman. Hmm, what is that Lord Shinsei scheming?_

-------------------------

The world began to quake furiously as the sky became tinged with a deep shade of crimson. His blood gently and violently bathed the Cloaking Talisman that began to absorb every drop that the now dead Fire Demon had to offer. Now glowing a deep red color, the crystal that surrounded the encased the Kenzan gem slowly but surely began to crack.

"It's happening! My reign will begin once again!" Lord Shouten was now the dominant speaker through his liaison's lips.

"Fine." Yusuke said darkly.

"What was that?" Lord Shouten questioned.

"You got what you want. Now let me get what I want." And in a matter of seconds Yusuke's hair was completely white and his eyes gray as he powered up his energy to maddening levels. His entire being began to glow with a blinding light. Screaming with a searing rage, the ground beneath him began to crumble as he let lose a blast that could have destroyed half of the planet itself.

"Oh shit! Urameshi!" Kuwabara called out and he along with the others immediately ducked and covered as the energy dome gave way. This was full proof that the demon's power had suffered tremendously from Yusuke's attack.

"He has let his anger and rage get the better of him. He has lost all control." Raizen shouted.

"That fool! He'll kill us all! Raizen restrain your heir!" Yomi demanded as he crouched over on the ground.

"I cannot! He is completely lost to us!" Raizen shouted above the noise of explosions and crumbling earth.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!" Yusuke yelled as he hovered over the giant demon and let out every blast that he had stored away upon his tormentor's burning form. He was so enraged and caught up in the moment of fury that he failed to noticed the shift in the atmosphere as the Human World began to look more and more like Makai. He also failed to notice the army of S-class demons charging directly for their location.

"Hmm. They have come." Yoko stood to his feet as he was the first to notice the rapidly approaching S-class demons, who were obviously on the side of Lord Shouten as he could hear with his fox ears their chants. 'Hail Lord Shouten!' 'The Resolution has arrived!' 'Death to the humans!'

"Urameshi!" Kuwabara nervously called to his friend but the Spirit Detective was completely out of reach. "Oh crap!" Kuwabara griped as he powered up his Spirit Sword.

"So he actually _did _have an army stored away in Makai. No wonder the place was so empty." Shishiwakemaru commented dryly as he too prepared for battle.

"Ah, me ribs are broken. It's no promisin' that I'll make it through this! But be I'll go down without a fight!" Jin chimed as he hovered over the crowd of fighters in the air.

"We're gonna die! There gonna kill us and we're gonna die!" Kuwabara commented shakily.

"Well put, nimrod." Touya stated sardonically.

"Don't worry, they're not going to make it that far. This ends now." Yukina commented darkly as she approached the battle grounds.

"Swee-? Whoa." Kuwabara was stunned to silence as he lied widened eyes upon the small Koorime. Her hair was let loose from it's usual restraint as it flowed freely behind her in wind that seemed to only be surrounding her petite form. Her eyes glowed white as the Shinzui Talisman also glowed white. She glided in front of the crowd of fighters and looked down at the ground. Catching the sight of her brother lying dead in a pool of his own demise, she clenched her fists in anger.

"This. Ends. Now." The S-class demons were drawing nearer to their location and seemed to have their eyes set on the Koorime that shielded the fighters.

"Yukina, sweetie, I don't think that's a good i-"

"Silence!" Yukina shouted much to Kuwabara's dismay. This was highly unlike her. She never raised her voice. Then again she never glowed that much either.

The army of demons charged directly for her form each of them roaring viciously with sharp fangs and claws and the gods only knew what else.

"Yukina-"

"Stop!" Genkai held Kuwabara back before he could interfere.

"But they're going to kill her!" Kuwabara shouted angrily.

"No, they're not." Genkai assured as she studied the Koorime sharply.

"What?" Kuwabara was highly confused.

"Watch." Genkai nodded in the direction of Yukina and the charging demons.

"YOU! CAN'T! HAVE! THIS! WORLD! YOU! STUPID! UGLY! SON! OF! A! BITCH!!!!" Yusuke shouted as he continued to uncontrollably pummel the evil lord inside Mashin's body even deeper into what was now a crater in the ground.

The demons were now but inches in front of Yukina as they prepared to make their first kill in their new world. Lifting her hands and spreading them apart, she slowly began to ascend into the air. "I summon forth the lord of every that is pure. LORD SHINSEI!" By her call, streams of light began to shoot out from her body surrounding the demons. And then the Shinzui Talisman shattered releasing the essence that was housed within it's small confines, as the small Koorime collapsed to the ground.

"Yes. This is it! There is hope!" Genkai cheered as she watched the demons being immediately frozen in their tracks.

"Yukina sweetie!" Kuwabara rushed to the aid of his fallen beloved.

"Hi-Hiei." Yukina murmured as she tried to sit up.

"STUPID! STUPID! STU-huh?" Just then Yusuke's body was shrouded in Lord Shinsei's freed essence. "Oh...not again!" Yusuke managed to strain out as he felt the power enter into his being, filling him with a power that he had never knew or believed could even exist.

_We will end this together, young warrior._

_W-who are you._

_Salvation._

Rising to his feet, the evil lord mockingly wiped the blood from his lip as he brushed himself off of rock and charred remains of himself. "Ooh, that hurt." He taunted.

"The pain does not end here." Lord Shinsei spoke through Yusuke's lips.

"Ah, old friend, it has been too long since our last meeting. When was that now? Oh right, when you banished me to eternal suffering and confinement. Good times wouldn't you agree?" Lord Shouten's voice was that of an evil serpent as he approached his old partner.

"This ends now. And I must correct you, I did not banish you to eternal suffering confinement." Lord Shinsei replied in a most soothing tone.

"Oh?" Lord Shouten shrugged with mock innocence.

Ascending into the air, the Lord of Purity extended a hand to his side. "Yet." Gathering beams of light into his palm he then proceeded to end this calamity once and for all. "Ancient lords of the Spirit World, I bid you, come forth."

"Huh." Lord Shouten's borrowed eyes widened in shock as he could only watch as his former partner destroyed his plans before his very eyes. "No." He said mostly to himself.

The sky filled with a warm light as hundreds of lords gathered in it's wake. They ventured immediately towards the frozen demons as they shrouded them in a light of their power sending them back to where they belonged as the Human World's Makai appearance slowly began to melt away.

"It's closing! NO! YOU CANNOT DO THIS TO ME AGAIN SHINSEI!" The evil lord ascended into the air as he prepared to attack his most loved and hated enemy.

Raising his hand in front of the approaching evil lord, he immediately caused him to freeze. "You may not be able to be destroyed seeing that you feed upon the evil that lives within both worlds, however I was not strong enough on our last encounter to send you to the place that you truly belong. Which is why I placed the powers to keeping the worlds separated within a gem. Yet now there is no need for a gem, and no longer a way to merge the two worlds." Lord Shinsei explained sternly.

"Where, I truly belong?" Lord Shouten questioned nervously.

"And how convenient. I was worried that you would have possession of the Spirit Detective once I was freed, but now I see that you have instead taken the possession of one as vile and detestable as yourself. One that also deserves to be placed in darkness." Lord Shinsei glared at his former partner with borrowed chestnut orbs. "You should have known that you would not have been able to conquer the boy. He is strong. In many ways stronger than you."

"No, he's weak! THEY ALL ARE!" Lord Shouten retorted angrily.

"Then why is it that your plans have failed? You will be banished permanently, and this time you _will _suffer!" And with that said a black hole formed behind the evil lord creating a massive wind in the midst.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" The evil lord shouted as he tried his best to evade the darkness of his permanent damnation.

"I already am." And with his last words the lord of purity let loose a small energy blast sending the evil Lord Shouten and his liaison both into a place of constant and eternal suffering, with no way out, and no way in. Releasing himself from Yusuke's body, the lord of all that is pure lowered himself onto the ground as Yusuke did the same.

"Whew, thank's for waking me up first there so I wouldn't fall wake up with a major headache from an unnecessary fall." Yusuke nodded to the form of Lord Shinsei who in turn nodded back.

"Well, ok so the Apocalypse is over with. Can we return home now!" Touya griped.

"I suppose there's no other need for our presence." Shishiwakemaru agreed as he and Touya abandoned the scene to head back to their home in Makai.

"I must be returning to my territory." Yomi chimed as he followed behind the other two demons. "Raizen." He nodded to the other demon. "Mukuro." He noticed that she was kneeling beside Hiei's body with an unreadable expression rested upon the visible portions of her face. "Hmm, I'll be leaving now." Yomi commented as he fled the scene, feeling that the atmosphere was about to get highly emotional. Something that he tried his best to avoid when possible.

"Hiei." Yoko's eyes flashed between amber and emerald as he slowly made his way over to Hiei's body. Collapsing to his knees, he felt a single tear tread down his cheek as his human self completely took over revealing the slightly disheveled body of Shuichi Minamino once again. "No."

Yusuke, who had now returned to his normal human self as well tiredly made his way over to Hiei's dead form joining the rest of his team. "K-Koenma, he'll do something, I'm sure he'll give him another chance. He just can't be like this! He can't stay like this!"

"It's not fair. He's gonna be a dad, he has to live man!" Kuwabara commented lowly.

"Is." Yukina stated through trembling lips.

"What?" Kuwabara questioned.

"She had it...her...she had a her...a girl...Hiei's..." Yukina was so devastated that she could barely cry. It was almost as if she were in a state of shock.

"He can't be like this." Yusuke repeated himself.

"And he will not be." Lord Shinsei said in his most calming tone as he approached the body of the fallen Fire Demon. "He fought valiantly, suffered tremendously, and in turn will get his reward...life." Kneeling beside him the lord of purity covered Hiei's form in a soft, warming light, and the gathering crowd took in breaths in unison as the witnessed the rise and fall of their friend's chest.

"Thank you." Yusuke said with genuine smile.

"Both worlds are now at peace, and Lord Shouten's evil influence upon the demon's of Makai is no more as it was for so long." Lord Shinsei said with a smile.

"You mean..." Yusuke trailed.

"Yes, the dark influence that once plagued those in the demon world no longer exist. Their hatred for humans no longer exist. Though the worlds may be separated, the hearts of their inhabitants are now joined as one. Both worlds will start anew, true as it may be evil does still exist within both worlds, and a day will come when all of that will also be washed away, but for now that evil does not exist within the bitterness between the Demon World and the Human World. For you are all _my_ children, and if I speak peace, it will ensue." Lord Shinsei explained as a younger version of Senkensha came up beside him and the two of them ascended into the sky. "I will forever be with you all, as I take my rightful place within the ancient halls of the Spirit World, where I can finally rest." And with that he disappeared into the sky leaving behind nothing more than the sparkle of a single star.

"Thank you." Yusuke smiled. The Demon and Human worlds were no longer at odds with one another, and though separated, both worlds could live within their own peace.

End Chapter.


	17. Epilogue: Family

_**Author's Note:** Well the story is over. I know, I know...I'm shedding tears to. Anyway, it's been fun, but don't think I'm stopping here, oh no. There's another story on the way right after this one. Only difference is that it will be under Wolf's Rain. What can I say, I never quit! Anyway, love you alls, and CIAO!_

* * *

**Epilogue: Family**

_...Two years later_

"HIEI!" Mukuro called out to her heir, angrily tapping her foot on the marble flooring of her chambers.

"What is it?" Hiei questioned in a most annoyed tone as he stood in the doorway.

"Do you know what this is?" Mukuro questioned holding up what appeared to be a pile of charred...something.

"Another result of your pathetic efforts and attempts at cooking?" Hiei questioned sardonically.

"Try again!" Mukuro gritted as she pulled a small toddler dressed in a sky blue kimono from behind her. The child was covered in soot from head to toe as she stared innocently at Hiei's frowning face. "You remember when me and your woman demanded that you NOT teach young Hina here how to create fire balls with her palms?" Mukuro gnashed her teeth together when she spoke.

"Hn." Hiei scoffed as Hina clenched onto his leg.

"Your whelp here has been "practicing" her new technique in my underwear drawer!" Mukuro angrily threw the burnt remains of her under garments onto the floor.

"But Daddy, you say to practice so I be strong wike you! But Mu-Mu got mad!" Hina cried out as she clenched onto her father's cloak with baby fat fists.

Sparing Mukuro a dry stare, he looked back down at his daughter and couldn't help but smile at her big purple puppy dog eyes. "You can't practice in Mu-M- _Mukuro's _chambers." He gently pat the girl on her head caressing the top of her midnight black hair that was darker than usual. Lifting the palm of his hand he caught sight of the strayed soot that rested there. The child desperately needed a bath.

"I don't see why you're teaching a _two_ year old how to make fire anyway!" Mukuro huffed.

"When I was her age, I was able to do such things and more." Hiei prided.

"Yeah well, you were weird." Mukuro snipped. Looking around her room at the soot residue, she let out a heavy sigh of exasperation. "For goodness sake Hiei, clean the child up, she's filthy!"

"Hn." Hiei gathered his daughter into his arms and carried her out of Mukuro's chambers to head for the bathing quarters.

"And where's her mother anyways?" Mukuro called out to Hiei's back.

"The gardens!"

"I don't want a bath! I'm a Swamp Demon, grrrr!" Hina placed her baby hands on both sides of her father's face leaving small hand prints on each side.

"You're taking a bath now." Hiei said sternly.

"But Daddy, Swamp Demon's don't need baths! We wike dirt! Grrrr!" Hina put another hand on Hiei's nose, staining it with soot residue as well.

"Well, that's attractive." Suki said as she entered in from the courtyard gardens.

"Hn." Hiei huffed as he turned the hall to enter into the bathing quarters, Suki following behind.

"Let me guess, she was practicing making fire balls again." Suki questioned dryly.

"In Mukuro's underwear drawer." Hiei added flatly as he began to draw the bath water.

"Mommy I'm a Swamp Demon, and we don't take baths, tell Daddy, tell Daddy!" Hina bounced up and down barely touching the white of her mother's kimono.

"Hey, watch those hands sweetie." Suki said as she jumped back out of the girl's reach.

"Pick up, pick up!" Hina cried as she opened and closed her baby fat cushioned hands to further enforce her request.

"Uh uh. Dirty babies can't play with their Mommies unless they're clean." Suki gently chided.

"Unh, unh!" Hina persisted and continued to open and close her small, soot covered hands.

Shaking her head no, Suki couldn't help but smile at the puppy dog stares that the toddler was giving off. Standing firm on her grounds, Suki continued to shake her head no. "No Hina."

"But-"

"Bathtime Hina." Hiei said as he lifted the little girl up stripping her free of her dirty garments save for the black tear gem that she kept around her neck at all times. Immediately he placed her in the warm suds of bath water.

Sniffing the air, Suki arched an eyebrow at Hiei as she watched him bathe the child. "Err...bubblegum, Hiei?" Suki questioned bemusedly.

"Yay bubbagum, bubbagum, BUBBAGUM!!" Hina cheered as she splashed about in the water, causing the suds to fly in Hiei face, inconveniently settling on the end of his nose.

"She likes the scent." Hiei answered flatly and he proceeded to lather the toddler down. He rarely held back on anything that the girl wanted. Suki on many occassions had accused him of spoiling the girl earning only a confused stare from Hiei. Yes, Hina was indeed a Daddy's girl, and Hiei didn't mind that fact at all.

"Well, this is entertaining." Suki teased as she leaned against the wall with her arms crossed.

"Daddy, can we go to that nice park again?" Hina questioned as Hiei began to gently shampoo her hair.

"Maybe." Hiei answered flatly.

"Pease, pease, pease, pease, pease..." Hina continued to beg as she bounced up and down in the tub causing Hiei to become even more covered in bubblegum scented suds.

Glancing over towards Suki who gave him a "come on live a little" look, he finally gave in as he carefully rinsed the shampoo out of Hina's hair. "Fine."

"YAY, the park, the park, the park, the park..." Hina cheered as she again splashed about in the tub, soaking her father completely.

"I guess I'll go and get dressed for the occassion." Suki said as she left the bathing quarters with a naked and wet Hina running behind her.

"Wait, you're not dry yet!" Hiei called to the girl, but was of course ignored.

"The park, the park, the park, the park..."

----------------------------------

The afternoon sky was bright and cloudless as it was a beautiful summer day. The children cheerfully played about on the playground as their parents sat nearby observing the scene. Yusuke had taken Hina to this exact park not too long ago, and she had been addicted to it ever since. She simply loved the parks and other attractions that the Human World had to offer, especially the mall. Hiei could already sense that that was going to prove to be of a bane to him future tense. He didn't want to keep her completely foreign to the Human World, after all it was a part of her, and her mother as well. So he found it hard to say no to her. It also had a large thing to do with those puppy dog eyes. Suki may have been able to hold her ground with them, but unfortunately they were Hiei's kryptonite. He could do nothing but "Hn" whenever Suki would say that Hina had him wrapped around her little pudgy finger and would only wrap him tighter with her age. _By the time she reaches her teens, you're SO gonna be her buttmonkey, but a cute buttmonkey nonetheless. _Hiei inwardly chuckled at Suki's words. _I already AM her buttmonkey._ And it was true.

"Daddy, I wanna swing, can I swing?" Hina pulled onto her father's Human World jacket towards the baby swings, dressed in her pink summer jumper.

Picking her up, Hiei placed her inside an available swing and secured the safety latch.

"Push, push!" Hina demanded.

Living up to his buttmonkey status, Hiei obliged to the toddler's request as he gently began to push the swing generating giggles of glee from the small girl.

"Higher Daddy, higher!" Hina demanded as she kicked her little white sandle clad feet repeatedly.

"Another family outing?" A familiar voice called from behind Hiei, causing him to turn around.

"Detective, what are you doing here?" Hiei questioned as he continued to push Hina in the swing.

"Oh me and Keiko decided to take a break from wedding plans. I needed a breath of fresh air, and I don't know what the heck she needed. Something about a chocolate goodness break with Botan and Yukina." Yusuke chuckled as he scratched the back of his head.

"Oh yeah, how's that going anyway?" Suki questioned from her place on the bench.

"Fine I guess. Stressful, and fine...oh who am I kidding, it's the Seventh Circle of Makai all over again!" Yusuke stated caustically causing each of them to shudder at the mention of that place. "Oh by the way, Suki, you still need to get fitted for your dress, Keiko said to call her A.S.A.P. Serious emphasizes on the A.S.A.P." Yusuke added.

"Oh yeah, I'll get right on that!" Suki nodded.

"Sandbox, sandbox, sandbox!" Hina chimed as she bounced up and down in the swing, urging Hiei to pick her up placing her on the ground, allowing her to run to her desired destination.

"Well isn't she a chip!" Yusuke teased.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hiei questioned warily.

"Well, it used to be, whatever Hiei wants, Hiei gets." Yusuke began.

"It still is." Hiei stated grimly.

"Yeah. Well anyway my point is, now it's whatever _Hina _want's Hina gets. I tell ya, like father like daughter." Yusuke chuckled.

"Well said Yusuke." Suki agreed.

"Hn."

"So, when Hina starts school, you decide on whether to go Human or Demon World?" Yusuke questioned. Suddenly screams could be heard in the distance as people began to scatter, gathering their children and other belongings. The three immediately perked once they heard the cries of people screaming "FIRE! FIRE!"

"Oh no!" The three said in unison as they rushed towards the direction of the fleeing individuals.

"Where is she?" Suki called out between breaths.

"I'm guessing we follow the smoke signal!" Yusuke called out sardonically as he pointed in the direction of the rising smoke. Sure enough there was Hina standing beside a fire much larger than herself as her mother quickly gathered her into her arms.

"Mommy I didn't mean to do it. The boy said that his mommy said that fire was bad and I said my daddy said it was good and that I can make it and the boy said you can't make fire and I said I could and it was only a little little bit and then it got reawy reawy BIG and then the boy said I was bad and then he ran to his mommy and then everybody started screaming..." Hina blurted out her explanation in one big ramble.

"Slow down Hina. Now can you make the fire go away?" Suki calmly asked.

"Uh huh!" Hina chirped as she jumped from her mother's arms and extended her hands towards the growing flames. Concentrating very hard just like her father tought her, her hands began to glow red as the fire slowly began to die down to nothing.

"So," Yusuke began. "about the school thing, I'm taking that's an undecided?" Yusuke questioned with a teasing grin.

Sparing one another a glance, and then Hina, both Hiei and Suki nodded and answered dryly in unison. "Yeah."

The End.


End file.
